Avengers Overdrive
by O.N V
Summary: Start your engines Avengers, from the team of OverNerd04, Rider Paladin and Kamen Rider ZER0, the story of east meets west begins when the Avengers return to earth after the events of kamen rider gaim, feeling the need to expand to evovle to change they seek out more heroes their journey taking them to Japan where they meet the faster kamen rider in the world, Drive!
1. Chapter 1

**OverNerd04: Hello and good day, readers, I am the OverNerd. And with me are Kamen Rider expert Kamen Rider ZER0 and Marvel or Spider-Man expert Rider Paladin. Say hi, boys.**

 **Kamen Rider ZER0: *tears down door* You forgot to give me the keys! I was locked out there!**

 **OverNerd04: I tried but you so into the finale of Amazons you kept clawing at me, so I left you alone.**

 **Z0: That's no excuse, just do what my mom does and throw them at my head.**

 **OverNerd04: You told me to stay away from your mom after I got drunk that one time and your dad and your brother kicked my ass...wait, that's private, RP, speak, you zombie!**

 **RP: Not a zombie. Not yet. Hi, everyone.**

 **O.N: I'll be quick, reason we're here 'cause I'm a goddamn turtle because it took me all the way to Mugen's debut to find out that Kamen Rider Drive is a nerd…**

 **Orge: NERDDD!**

 **O.N: Thank you Orge.**

 **Z0: To explain, Drive's actor Ryoma is a huge...HUGE Marvel fan. Like so much...our resident Marvel fans among our group look like noobs compared to the man.**

 **O.N: He's found reading comics, attending prop displays, praying to Iron Man armors, and in an interview stated that working with Marvel is his next big dream, funny thing Disk Wars Avengers was going on while Drive started.**

 **Z0: It must have been a calling card of fate we missed.**

 **O.N: Too bad nothing got done with that. But hey, that's why I am a fanfic writer and instead of thinking on it I have a reason to have this fic: Drive the Driving Avenger! Not the title of the story, really, but it sounds cool.**

 **Z0: Indeed.**

 **O.N: So shall we drive, my friends?**

 **Disclaimers: None of the writers have any ownership to the rights of the characters and series used for this story. Those rights belong to Marvel, Ishinomori Productions, and Toei. This is a work of fan-made fiction for personal enjoyment.**

* * *

Screens popped up as various shaded figures watched a tall man clad in a suit of armor. His body was clad in a black suit that almost looked like leather with a white stripe going down the side of his suit. His chest was clad in red armor with a small silver tube over his right pectoral, and a tire attached to his chest like a sash going diagonally down from his left shoulder to his right side. His shoulders were clad in dynamic outpointing pauldrons that seemed to have air vents and lights at the ends. His arms and legs were covered in dynamic red gauntlets and greaves that were very angular, the armor extending out and framing the elbow and knee joints, with silver bracelets and anklets framing his wrists and ankles.

His gauntlets also had small silver pieces near the elbows, while the backs of the hands were covered by red plates resembling two triangles positioned back-to-back and jutting out over the knuckles, with armored fingers in addition to that. The warrior had a large belt strapped to his waist as well and it highly resembled a digital speedometer with an image resembling an angular S in the center, and a bracelet on his left arm matched with this belt. It had a large face of sorts that resembled a gear shift with a small toy car acting as the handle in it. His helmet resembled a car racer's helmet, pure red with a white racing stripe, large white optics resembling headlights, a spoiler addition to his helmet, a silver mouthpiece with tubes connecting around the sides of his jaw to the back of his helmet, showing two more exhaust ports, and a red tail light from behind.

"This boys and girls is Kamen Rider Drive," a suave voice said. "Friday, give us all the knowledge we've gathered on him."

=Yes, boss. First off, Kamen Rider seems to be a title that's passed down to these kinds of guys and it gets confusing really fast, so we'll just call him Drive=

Drive blocked a punch from three androids; one was cobra-themed, another bat-themed, and the last one spider-themed. Drive blocked the punches from two before knocking them away, only for the cobra-themed one to get the jump on him.

=His armor is highly advanced, it increases his punching power to 6 tons, with a kicking power exceeding 10 tons, overall meaning he can deadlift close to 60-80 tons,= Friday explained.

Drive punched a wall, smashing it to dust and sending the spider android behind it flying through another wall. He then grabbed a hunk of concrete tossed at him before dropping it aside. Drive then ran before becoming a blur to the normal person's eye or at least on the monitor, which then slowed down to show Drive running at a pace they could all see.

=He has a base running speed of 35.89 miles, and can boost this up to 113.6 miles as well, with indication of even higher speeds when he uses the bracelet on his left wrist. After shifting it a total of three times he can move just below the speed of sound.=

They went back to seeing Drive run around at his top speed, weaving around androids and beating them using incredible skill in hand-to-hand combat.

=His skills in hand-to-hand combat exceed most basics, relying on basic martial arts for disarming and keeping enemies down. From practice in battle his skill has increased, however even in his first appearance, he was able to handle fighting three enemies at once with little trouble.=

Drive grabbed a blue-colored broadsword with a steering wheel acting like some kind of hand guard. He then used the sword to deflect energy bullets fired from the androids before rushing at them and cutting them, his sword cutting through their armors and even slicing the arm off one unfortunate android.

=Drive's first weapon is this sword he seems to affectionately nickname the Handle-ken. In Japan, handle is used in place of steering wheel, meaning he calls it the Steering Wheel Sword. It is made from a compound called S0-1, a material that is not metallic in nature and therefore can be repaired if damaged as well as vibrate to frequencies where it can slice titanium with ease, results against Vibranium are unknown but assumed to be none as per usual. However, beware as this blade can conduct Drive's energy to be used for a variety attacks, such as igniting with fire, projecting energy blasts, and even more,= Friday explained on.

Drive ignited his sword with fire after inserting a car into it before another screenshot of Drive with a new tire, purple in color and themed after a shuriken, swung the blade, sending two giant energy projections of a shuriken to cut down an android. The screen then changed to Drive as he grabbed a gun...themed after a car door. He opened it as it seems to speak and closed it, then shot at an android, making it stumble back as bullets made from energy exploded against its chest.

=Drive's secondary firearm is the Door-Ju...as with the last weapon it is another affectionate nickname since it's a door...and a gun,= Friday muttered as Drive seemed to breathe on the gun and then polish it with his glove.

"He has your flair, Tony," a voice spoke up.

"Touche…"

=The Door-ju is a powerful energy weapon that can fire bullets stronger then most ammo types normally used. These energy bullets can also be altered by whatever power he uses, and can be fired semi-automatic or full automatic,= Friday added.

At that two images of Drive lit up, one showing him shooting one bullet with each pull of the trigger, the other Drive spraying a hailstorm of bullets on enemies.

=However, seems that the weapon has a cooldown method, Drive opens the gun and then closes it. This cools down its power system, and 'reloads' the gun, and this limitation keeps it from overheating and possible backfiring. However in a pinch this can be overridden by his helmet's digital uplink device,= Friday explained.

Two more images then formed; one showed Drive as his armor changed from red to a silver suit with black armor themed after a muscle car and dune buggy. His tire relocated to his right shoulder, with a more barrel-chested armor resembling the metal grill of a car. His new, more rounded, and bulkier helmet lit up. The other one, however, was a different change; his suit remained black but with yellow lines down his sides and arms, and his armor was now a bright green in color and bulkier, with tubes connecting his arms and shoulders and the tire now rested horizontally across his chest just under his neck like a collar. His armor looked reminiscent of a garbage truck with two small arms framing the side of his head and sticking upwards. Both forms were clearly different and for specific tasks.

The black armor was stronger and more resilient to damage. Drive was now overpowering a large android that resembled a hunk of iron with hammers as arms, each of his blows causing dents into its metallic body even sending it flying into the sky and through walls. Drive also used the tire on his shoulder as a makeshift shield for blocking attacks and bashing it into enemies in a very Spartan-esque manner.

"You know, I bet if you let him borrow your shield in that black form he could do some damage."

"Not happening."

They saw Drive as he tackled his tire into androids...about six of them...and crashed them right through a building, never losing any momentum with his charge.

"You're right...he might just break it with that much brawn," he joked as Drive in the black armor lifted a huge chunk of building letting people escape to freedom and help. "Show us the green and mean one."

The green armor was slower and more robotic...one shot even had Drive doing the robot dance as he taunted an android...it worked effectively. This form wasn't as fast or strong like the others, but it was clearly smart, it predicted enemy attacks from behind, found cloaked enemies, and could seem to link with technology and hack it from a distance. This was most evident from Drive disarming a bomb with so many locks and firewalls it took normal bomb squads hours to hack, but it took him seconds.

"Like my armor, it can work perfectly at predicting its opponents' moves once it's got the fighting style down. He can also hack into anything with no problem so far as I know."

They also saw the green armor form an energy shield to block bullets from androids. He then grabbed his gun and aimed at each one, hitting their legs and arms, disarming them before finishing them off. Drive did all that in a span of only a few seconds...and given his gun's functions, with one clip worth of ammo. Another shot then let them see Drive as he was punching an electric android in the face, blocking all its strikes before aiming his gun and shooting vital points, even bypassing its electrical barrier.

=Despite being a middle-ground form, this form can boost its power to become even stronger than the black armor,= Friday explained as a new tire locked into place on his torso, and a 10-ton weight landed in his hand.

However, the weight slammed into the ground as Drive strained to lift it up, but then suddenly it became light as a feather and it bashed an android in the face, sending it flying away. He then tossed it as it hit the ground, becoming a gravity field that made all the androids trapped in it fall to the ground that even began to cave in around them.

"Wait...what's with the tires changing?" one man asked in confusion.

=Drive can alter the tires on his chest to attain new extra powers,= Friday spoke up. =He can attain elemental abilities, increased power, weapons, or extra traits.=

At that multiple images of Drive's 3 forms showed up, each one having a different tire. The first in his red armor had one with a flame-themed tire as his arms were coated in flames each time he hit something. Another was green with spikes...and fired his spikes like a machine gun at enemies, while his purple shuriken tire made him faster and let him make holographic copies. His black armor gained a yellow tire and a large power drill attached to his arm as he used it to tear through an android's body, destroying it. The green armor placed a red tire that extended a long robotic arm that grabbed an android and manhandled it, smashing it into the ground repeatedly before pulling it in close for Drive to kick it, sending it flying.

=Krim Steinbelt's Drive System, like the Iron Man suits, is constantly evolving with each battle=

"Krim...Steinbelt?" a woman asked.

"An old friend of mine. He made that armor, and the power source for it," the man from before spoke up as a graph of a small car with energy readings popped up. "The Core Driviar energy, something that goes above and beyond even my own 'green' energy source. It's safer and stronger, but had one downside; when used without a limiter, it caused a gravity well that made the air molecules around you thicker, literally like trying to move your body through jello. The only thing immune to it is the membrane of the central cortex, meaning your brain will work just fine in slow motion, the rest...not so much."

=Reports say Krim Steinbelt died in a fire, but as evident by these Roidmude, the slowdowns, and this Kamen Rider his demise is false=

"So...a brilliant scientist has gone into hiding after someone turned his invention into a weapon?" the woman simplified.

"Not into hiding, he's right there," the man replied, pointing at the belt.

An image of Drive showed him looking down at the belt as its screen changed to an emoticon-like face, and he was talking to it. The face even changed to show a series of complex emotions.

"I'm sorry...but he's talking through the belt?" one man asked.

"Nope...that's him in the belt. He did what no one could...he uploaded his mind and soul...into a machine and attained immortality...at some costs...lots of costs."

=This is as far as our investigation into your top choice has gone, Captain America...your thoughts?=

"Simple, he's still in," the voice spoke up as the figure came into light clad in a dark navy blue uniform of bulletproof material. It was, however, striped red and white around his abdomen, with a silver star locked in the center of his chest outlined in red streaks. His arms were covered in red gloves, and he had leather straps connect something to his back. He wore a hood-like cowl hanging from his neck, revealing his head of short, somewhat spiky blond hair and blue eyes. "We need Unity and it's time we stop sticking to just what we can find in America. This time we're looking into all heroes who will answer the call."

"Sounds good to me," the man who set up this entire presentation spoke. He turned on the lights as the holographic screens all closed in, showing Drive just on a huge monitor. "So let's…"

"RAHHH!" a bellowing roar was heard.

"What is it?" a deep Viking-like voice questioned on the other side.

"Some dead man ate all the peanut butter!"

"What know I about the butters of peanuts?"

"Oh, here we go again…"

"RAHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

Tokyo was the largest city in Japan, in terms of mass population and size. It was somewhat split into smaller towns within the larger city to make it easier for people to know where somebody lived. However one cared to refer to it, this was one of the largest cities of the East, and just as the largest cities in the West, it had its fair share of crime.

"We have you surrounded!" Japanese police officers shouted over megaphones as S.W.A.T. teams surrounded the biggest bank in the city. Riot gear, automatic weapons, and other tools all ready to deal with crooks like this. "Give up, you can't possibly get away with this!"

The crooks inside cursed their luck, all of them clad in black, ski masks, and carrying your easily attainable gun. Nothing major, honestly, it wasn't like any of the five had a military rifle, just a basic shotgun or pistol.

"Hayaku! Hayaku!" one of them shouted to the one working on the bank vault.

"Ah mou Wakatayo!" he shouted back, shoving his partner aside.

"Baka…" the obvious leader of the five groaned. He was the only one whose mask had a skull pattern on it. He then motioned for the two who were free to keep an eye on the hostages. The two nodded and moved over to them, aiming their shotguns to keep any of the hostages from trying anything stupid.

"So...what do we do with these guys when we got the cash, Aniki?" one of the shotgun wielders asked curiously.

"What do you think...we run, we escape, we live good," the boss said as he sat down in a chair and relaxed. "Maybe...bankroll...our next bank job." He chuckled to himself at that thought.

"What about women?" one of them asked.

"And the women." The boss chuckled.

Back outside, the officers waited for their next order, and the S.W.A.T. officers were especially antsy to get in there.

"What's taking that bastard...we have hostages and there's only five of them," one officer complained. "Damn that Kineta-yaro...bet he's not letting us in there so he can fire the first one to screw up. Deputy Director, my ass..."

"What can we do...he's our superior...only Koba can outrule that ass...and he's away on business," another officer muttered. "Tsk...we'd have taken them down and be helping the hostages by now if he were here to give the order."

"What seems to be the problem?" a voice asked them in English.

"Huh…" They blinked, turning around. "Ah…" Their jaws dropped.

"From how the men are positioned and the worried and itchy trigger fingers, hostage situation?" asked the tall blond-haired man clad in the blue battle suit with red-and-white highlights similar to the stripes on the American flag. "I assume that they have been waiting for commands from higher ups?"

"Yes...yes," the officer who spoke English best muttered. "We have been waiting for over an hour now…"

"Is he...he is…" the other officer muttered in Japanese as he looked at the circular shield on the man's back painted in red-white-and-blue with a star in the center.

"I'll take it from here officers, I don't wait for orders." He smiled reassuringly as he pulled the cowl over his head, forming a mask, with white wing markings on the side of his head. He grabbed the shield off his back and slid it over his left hand.

"Captain America…" Many of the officers all gawked at seeing the famous hero of the United States...here...in Japan.

"Good work, officers." Captain America gave them a thumbs-up. He took a deep breath before he took a couple of steps back, and then began running before jumping over a car, then over a S.W.A.T. truck before jumping again with all the force his legs could muster. This resulted in a dent in the truck's roof and one Captain America flying through the air and using his shield to break through a glass window just above the front door to the bank.

Inside the five robbers all heard the sound of glass breaking. They turned to their boss who just grunted and told one of the two with a shotgun to check it out. After a second the poor crook was sent flying into the safe, closing it just as it was finally opened.

"Come on!" the two safecrackers cried.

"Uh...Aniki...we got trouble...Like World War II level trouble," the second shotgun holder said slowly.

"Nani...ah...uh…" The leader gawked as they all looked at Captain America.

"Boys…" he said as he hopped on his feet practicing a right jab to the air. "Didn't your mother ever tell you not to take what's not yours?"

"The hell's he saying?" one of them asked in Japanese...given their line of work, it was fair to say they never passed English in high school...if they even passed high school at all. Then the shield hit his face, knocking him out.

"AH!" his partner cried. The shield bounced off the safe and hit him next before bouncing off the walls a few more times and into Captain America's waiting hand.

"Now...what have you boys learned?" he asked before chucking the shield again, hitting a wall twice before it angled and cut the shotgun of the forth guy. His weapon broken, the shield bounced off a wall and Into Captain's waiting hand again. He then delivered an uppercut to the confused crook's jaw, sending him flying into a wall.

The boss clapped his hands slowly after his four friends were all knocked out. He then held his hand to his throat before a digital sound came from his mouth as he seemed to be clearing his throat.

"Good work, Captain America," he spoke in perfect English.

"...You're not human, aren't you?" he deduced, picking up the sound. "You're one of them."

"So...you've heard of Japan's newest species vying for the top of the food chain...must admit. I'm impressed. What, does SHIELD spy on every nation to find out what you gotta punch next?" he asked mockingly. He then ducked under the punch aimed at his face. "Whoops, almost hit me there." He chuckled as his...body digitized and faded away to reveal a Spider-Type Roidmude, his chest reading 021. He then ducked another punch only to get smacked in the face by that American flag-painted shield, sending him flying into a desk.

"You know...I know another guy who wears metal and talks too much," the Captain said as he shook his hands, ready to get back into the fight.

" **Ah...is that so...well, then color me impressed,"** he said before the other four got back up and changed as well, two Cobras and two Bats. The Cobra-Types grabbed their discarded weapons that merged with their arms, becoming oversized cannons. **"But we have a retort!"**

"...You guys are more than what we knew so far," Captain America said, using his shield to barely block and deflect their shots. "I didn't expect to run into you guys so soon...but then I'm sure the other guy can take over from here."

" **He's brought his boy band!"** the Spider shouted.

" **Where?!"** the other four asked. But at that, the glass broke as a red blur grabbed both Bats by the neck and carried them into and through a wall.

" **Those aren't Avengers... it's the damn Kamen Rider!"** one of the Cobras shouted.

"Never meant the team by the other guy, he's who I was waiting for...no matter what you are, henchmen are dumb as bricks."

" **They're my brothers…"** the Spider leader growled.

The two Bats then hit the ground before being manhandled around by the red blur until they eventually exploded. Their numbered cores floated up before exploding as well. The Blur then stopped to reveal Kamen Rider Drive, who was facing the Spider.

"Sorry I'm late. Had to get my car washed," Drive quipped, not taking this that seriously.

"You're just in time, son," Captain America said, standing next to him.

"Thanks, Captain America…...wait….Captain...Am..am...am.." he muttered before slapping his helmet. "Your...you're the Captain America…" Drive gawked, blocking an energy bullet with the palm of his hand.

"I'm sure you have questions but you, me, and Mister Krim Steinbelt can talk after we handle the situation."

"Yes, sir!" Drive saluted before he batted away a large energy shot. "Be careful, those cannon arms of theirs can charge up for more power, and be extra explosive with spread shots." He gave that warning as he ran past the Cobras.

"Here, son," Captain America said, tossing his shield to Drive.

Drive grabbed it as it docked to his arm before he used the shield to bash the Spider...whose eyes actually seemed to bug out as the shield hit his head. It sent him flying away and into a wall. The two Cobras aimed at Drive, who used the shield to block both energy shots that hit him. Thinking they got him, imagine their surprise when the smoke and fire cleared to show a perfectly fine Drive who swung his arm, blowing away the rest of the smoke. The fire system activated, letting the sprinklers turn on.

"Let me take you guys out for a spin," Drive said as his eyes lit up.

 **=SP-SP-SPEED!=**

Drive then took one step forward before everything around him slowed down to him. He then began running, crashing through the water droplets. He lifted Cap's shield and used it to bash in the first Cobra before he skidded to a halt and turned to face the second Cobra. Drive then punched with his free arm, hitting him in the chest, sending him flying back across the ground. Drive then twisted his waist as he pulled the shield off his gauntlet and tossed it at the Spider Roidmude. The speed at which it was tossed sent it straight through the android, its body now cut in two with his arms from the elbow down hitting the ground. In that moment time went normally once more.

Both Cobras hit the walls while the Spider Leader groaned in pain before his body was free to fall to the ground in shambles before exploding, his core floating up and doing the same.

" **A-Aniki!"** the two Cobra's cried.

"Get out of here, and tell your leaders the Avengers are here now," Captain America said. "And we're fighting with this young man."

"Eh, you are?" Drive gawked.

" **SCREW YOU, OLD MAN!"** one shouted in English as he aimed.

Drive acted fast as he ran over to him while pressing the red button on his brace.

 **=FULL THROTTLE!=**

Drive skidded down and slid across the wet bank floor, then aimed his leg up and kicked it into the Cobra's chest, sending him flying and exploding.

"Well, I did make an offer," Captain America said before he and Drive both looked at the sole survivor. "You wanna follow his example?"

The Roidmude turned into Data and escaped through a computer.

"Smart choice, you guys can come in now," Captain america shouted. "Mister Tomari, don't bother running, we know where to find you. It'll be easier if you stick with me a bit longer."

"Eh...how do you…" he asked.

=Tony...wasn't it?= Krim's voice asked from the belt in perfect english.

"Nice to meet you, Mister Steinbelt." he said as the S.W.A.T. team entered. "The perps escaped, but the hostages are perfectly fine, we made sure nothing was stolen. Officers, secure the cash and tend to the hostages, make sure no one is wounded. If they are, call the ambulance..no, wait...Drive Mad Doctor if anyone's injured."

"...Yes, sir," he said, mentally wondering if this was a dream.

"When did Iron Man change his name?" a S.W.A.T. officer asked aloud as the other officers without hesitation obeyed Captain America's orders.

* * *

Drive walked out with Captain America, letting the police handle it from there. He then stopped as a red sports car...that looked like it was from the future or a sci-fi movie...drove up to them. It looked like a Honda NSX, only the front was more aerodynamic like a race car, and the two circular lights... were actually lasers. The final thing to note was besides two spoilers made from extra tires, the left front wheel had a compartment-like section that closed over the empty portion.

"Seriously, son, next time get a car that can at least look like a normal car. This was how we easily found you."

"I knew it was obvious," Drive muttered.

=I didn't exactly have time to work on practicality. The final design was meant to look like a normal car.=

"Just be glad we paid attention first," he said as he knocked on it, a policewoman opening the door. "Shijima Kiriko, sister to Shijima Go, pleasure to meet you. I'm Rogers Steven."

"To...Tomari-san...this is Captain America." Kiriko gawked.

"I know, right!" Drive said excitedly. He sounded like a kid meeting his hero in person. "And he knows everything about us!"

"How?!"

=That'd be the fact Iron Man is an old friend of mine…= Krim spoke up.

"He called you his Science Bro, but you never joined the Knights of the Atomic Round."

=I don't like working with others, I prefer to only help when asked.=

"Then this should be easy. I'm here to recruit Tomari Shinnosuke as Drive into the Avengers," Captain America stated bluntly.

"...Kiriko, kick my ass, it's official I'm under some Roidmude illusion," Drive said shaking his partner. "No, really, for once I don't mind the superhuman kick to the gut or face, just for the love of all that is good, please tell me this is real, Kiriko! Kick me in the dick if you have to, woman!"

"Get ahold of yourself!" she said, slapping him.

"Thank you...I needed that."

=You want Drive as an Avenger=

"Honestly, there were multiple choices but he is the most sensible and obvious for many reasons. Most of the past Kamen Riders are strict loners, even having a lack of respect for the chain of command. Tomari Shinnosuke is an excellent police officer and a fine soldier if he was in the military, but police work can also be war, so I look at him, I see a soldier."

"Hai!" Drive saluted.

"For once you're being respectful?" Kirko gawked. "If I had known it was this easy."

=I must decline=

"And I must insist, last year while the Avengers were away helping out Thor, the Zawame City incident happened and America paid a great price mostly because of the stupidity of higher-ups acting out of fear, but there were many innocent lives lost," he began as Krim listened. "You're doing what Tony did, you chose to take matters into your own hands to stop this menace you helped create. These things, their power source, so we suspect you had a hand in their creation, but you've chosen to take responsibility for it. Krim, you and Shinnosuke here can do so much more. I'm not telling you to stop the mission, I'm saying look beyond the enemy you wait for and think about the enemy who;s around the corner."

=While the sentiment is true, I would be remiss to admit...I'm afraid I can't say I think it's the right thing,= Krim admitted. =It's one thing to create a weapon that can be abused...it's quite another to invent something meant solely for peace...and then be cursed to witness the evil others would use it for.= There was nothing but grim truth in his words. =No matter how many nights I try to sleep...and yes, I do sleep. The nightmares of my demons haunt my dreams.=

"You're not the only one with demons," Captain America said, "and this offer isn't just for you, you're a package deal."

"Ano Captain...could I have a word alone with Belt-san?" Drive asked.

"Sure, son," he said as Drive quickly scooted away. "I have enhanced hearing, so maybe a bit further."

Drive nodded before he blurred off to the top of a building about two blocks away. Once there he took a deep breath. "Gomen Belt-san...but I need to get this off my chest before I continue…" Drive said gripping his fist. "YATTA! Arigato Kami-sama!" He was shouting this at the top of his lungs...Krim could feel the tears of joy in his eyes forming under his helmet.

=Shinnosuke…=

"Right…" he coughed as he shook it off before he pulled the Shift Car out of his brace and hit the button, canceling his armor and returning to his normal self, a 6-foot-tall young man with black hair, dressed in a pinstriped grey suit with a red tie around his collar. "Belt-san...I understand your point...and I understand Captain America's point. In short...you're right...he's right...you're both right." He chuckled as he sat down on the edge of the building.

=Yes...then you are also right, Shinnosuke.= Krim chuckled in agreement.

"I understand Roidmudes are your primary concern, but if I see something that requires Drive's assistance, should I just ignore it?"

=That's impossible for you= Krim stated.

"And would you just let me fight without my aibou with me?"

=No, I wouldn't…= he sighed.

"Listen..I know you're scared. Scared that something you made with every intent of just helping people, of making lives better, easier, something you made for good, being used to harm people, like the day of the Global Freeze...you blame that entire thing on yourself."

=Ah…= Krim agreed with a sad sigh.

"But... yet you tried to stop it with my Sempai...you tried to protect everyone, and even now you fight them with me," Shinnosuke added. "What I'm saying is...if you feel like you owe the world so much...maybe we can make it up a little faster by helping save it from everything."

=...While that is assuring..it's just...it's just...-=

"Hmm?"

=...It's Stark. While I've heard the news...I find it hard to believe he's changed that much=

"Hm...I see your point." Shinnosuke hummed in understanding. "Then...you won't know till you see for yourself, will you? Even still...if you think he hasn't changed... I don't think we should let that stop us from doing what we should do. When I first put you on and agreed to all this, you said: As Drive I'll be able to move faster than anyone to help those in need. And reclaim what I lost," he reminded as he stood up and reached his hand out as if trying to grasp the city before him. "Now...it's time for you to reach out and take back what you lost. Right?"

=OK= Krim said with a serious look =iko Shinnosuke=

"Hai Belt-san. Like we promised...we'll ride together into hell if it means protecting innocent lives."

* * *

"Your brother was very lively in America," Captain America told Kiriko as they waited for Drive to get back. Cap decided to remove his cowl to make the wait more comfortable.

"Gomen if he caused any problems."

"Oh, no, no problems." Steve waved his arms to not worry her. "He just had a habit of annoying Tony..so you know none of us had issues with that. Well, except Hulk that one time one of his pranks woke Bruce up," he muttered. "Or that time with the peanut butter."

"...Now I know why he was scared of the color green for the first week he came back."

* * *

Go was sleeping in his bed before something woke him with a scream. "No, Hulk!" he shouted. "Ah...just a dream…" He then took out his phone showing a text. "Ohh, nee-chan texted me." He was surprised. "Normally, she doesn't text me, she prefers barging into my room and kicking me out of the bed...wonder what it is...and holy crap, that's Steve…" He gawked at the photo Kiriko took with Captain America. "Then that means...Big Mean...and Green isn't far behind...I got to get out of the country!" He jumped out of bed, grabbing his stuff.

* * *

"It was horrible!" the surviving Cobra from the failed bank robbery cried to Heart. "Aniki...he didn't know what hit him!"

"Hm…" Heart listened calmly to the story from his brother. "So...the heroes of the West think they can travel to the East without any worry…" he muttered.

"Heart-sama, he said Drive was one of them now and if we fight him they'll all come for us!"

"Oh…" Heart asked before his mouth curled into a smile. "Don't worry, my friend," he said, standing up as red mist poured out around him, accenting his red leather trench coat. The tall human form of Heart cracked his neck, letting his black hair sway from side to side. "My friends won't have to worry about some band of American heroes...not while I'm around." He walked past the Cobra Roidmude. "Check in with Medic to see if your are at all harmed." He smiled.

"Heart, don't be reckless," Chase said, stopping Heart, the purple-clad biker refusing to let his friend leave their current hideout.

"Chase...my friend. It is true your duty is as our protector. But this is something a leader must do. If the heroes of America want to declare war...it's only fair that they meet face to face with the leader of their enemies to do so." Heart smiled, patting his friend's shoulder. It was hard to tell if the unemotional purple eyes of Chase bought that.

"One of them is a Viking and the other is Russian and you can't face them without taking on the green one."

"Then...I shall come back even stronger than the Green Goliath." Heart smirked. "Remember, Chase, with me it's literal that what doesn't kill me makes me stronger."

"..." Chase didn't budge. "If I can't stop you, then I'm accompanying you."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Heart smirked. "Brain...Medic…!" he called out loudly. "Chase and I are going to fight the Avengers...I'll leave the house to you! Go…" He pushed Chase out the door.

"Medic, get the medical bed for Heart ready," Chase said just in case.

"Hai!" the feminine voice called out as a woman dressed in an outfit that was a mix of a nurse and ballerina walked out, only her attire was pitch black.

"You realize Heart is gonna kill himself," a man with glasses and dressed in a green jacket muttered. Medic smiled as she stomped on his toe, making him cry in pain. "Ahh, Bitch!"

"I know you are, but what am I?"

"I despise you, you evil vindictive -!" Brain began.

"Love you too, Brain," she continued to mock him.

* * *

"I can't believe it, I can't believe it~" Shinnosuke grinned as Captain America led him and Kiriko to the new HQ. "We are so lucky they were moving to Japan, anyway!" he stated happily.

"Yes...lucky…" Kiriko muttered, trying her cellphone again to get in contact with Go. "Go's not picking up...he must still be sleeping."

"Wait, why are you here? You weren't invited to join the Avengers."

"Hah!" she scoffed at him. "If I'm not here to keep you on task, you could very well sleep your way through the end of the world."

"Not today, Kiriko, you are not gonna embarrass me in front of my idol!"

"Me...Me embarrass you?" she asked. "That's a laugh, this coming from the man who once spent an entire work day sleeping in Tridoron covered in fast food wrappers...you don't need me to humiliate a lazy slouch like you."

There was the sound of a knock, and they both blinked to see a confused Steve as they noticed they were approaching a gate. "I'm sorry but are you two in the middle of a husband and wife spat?" Steve asked.

"Eh?!" They gawked at that.

"You two get along so well and your partnership is impeccable. I assumed you two were in love or secretly married."

=...And who told you that?= Krim asked curiously.

"Tony," Steve replied. "By the way, welcome to Avengers Tower."

"Right...thanks." Shinnosuke nodded as the gate opened into an underground garage for Tridoron to enter. "...You guys were really prepared to welcome me."

"Yes, I recommended you," Steve informed. "This is basically your room, Krim, as we noticed you prefer garages."

=Thank you for your consideration=

"Is that my good old Science Bro?" a voice called out, making Krim make his annoyed face.

At that, a man in a suit that probably cost more than Shinnosuke's entire old home walked up to Kiriko's door. He looked down before pushing off his sunglasses. "There he is!" he said happily. "Krimy-boy!"

=Tony…= Krim acknowledged.

"Need the bathroom?" he joked.

=Hahaha...yes, very funny, reference to the times in college where you hogged the bathroom in the morning due to your hangovers.=

"3 minutes for hangovers. 30 minutes to make this hairstyle look good, Samurai-boy." He waved to Shinnosuke.

"Eh, samurai-boy?"

"I'm Tony Stark, thanks for taking care of Krim for me," he said as he pressed the button on something in his hands, making the window go down for him. He then put his hand out to shake Shinnosuke's. "Oh, hi there, little lady." He noticed Kiriko.

"..."

"...I've seen that look, Natasha gives it to me when she wants to drop-kick me, so gonna avoid your bad side."

"She has a bad side?" Shinnosuke blinked.

"Well...what you should ask...does she have a good side…" he muttered before groaning and falling over, twitching and spasming, something stuck in his back and shocking him. "...See...no good side..."

"I was referring to Kiriko," Shinnosuke muttered, "but better you than - ow!" He groaned as he had his arm twisted behind his back, his face slamming into the steering wheel. "Uncle, uncle, uncle!"

=Captain Rogers, the SPD representative is here to meet you=

"Thank you, Friday," Steve said. "Mister Tomari, Miss Shijima, I'll be back with you later." Then he left.

"Ugh…" Tony groaned, pulling himself back up on the hood of Tridoron. "Goddamn that vindictive redhead…" Tony muttered. "What Bruce sees in her I'll never know." At that, another electro dart hit his back. "Ugh!" He groaned again, falling over.

=Hehehe= Krim chuckled.

"Not...funny…"

* * *

Shinnosuke was escorted into the living room and saw two figures playing on a PlayStation 4. One was a tall man with long blond hair with a bit of stubble, clad in a black outfit that had silver armor framing the front of his chest and red accents along the sides with the entire back of his shoulders colored red and no sleeves, showing off muscular arms, as well as two metallic bracelets on his wrists colored in silver and red. The other...was a giant man made of pure muscle, his skin a permanent green pigment, his black hair even having a slight green tint to it, the only clothing he had on being a pair of purple shorts with white stripes. The big green guy was also using a controller scaled up to his size.

"Hulk will smash Goldilocks!" Hulk grunted, mashing buttons to try to get combos in the fighting game.

"I think not…" the blond-haired man countered as he did the same, just mashing buttons on his controller. "The son of Asgard shall not...fall...to...you…" He grunted as his character was winning.

"Then Hulk smash Asgard and Goldilocks!" Hulk countered before his character lost. "RAAAHHHH!" He shouted in rage, crushing his controller. The blond man chuckled before grabbing another Hulk-sized controller and tossing it to him. "Thanks…" They were about to start a new game when Tony interrupted.

"Guys, take two, the newbie's here," Tony said.

"One...more battle…" the blond man countered.

"Hulk will win!" Hulk grunted, ignoring Tony. He smiled as he was gaining momentum and won that round. "YEAH!" he roared.

"Is it always like this?" Kiriko asked.

"They used to spar but then I got tired of repair bills."

"Hehehe...Hulk needs lots of room." Hulk chuckled.

"Yes...the beast tends to thrash about in his sleep," the blond muttered before blocking a punch with a hammer. "Not this time."

"..." Hulk then noticed Kiriko and approached her. "Hulk remember you! You White Biker Man, you hit Hulk with a crowbar!"

"Eh?" She blinked.

"No! No!" Shinnosuke interrupted. "This is White Biker's sister...SISTER!" He emphasized that last word. "See...girl." He demonstrated by undoing her hair bun.

"White Biker Man scream like little girl."

"Well, you and her have something in common...you both like to hit Go," Shinnosuke spoke.

"Hulk not go, you go!"

"No...I mean you both like to hit White Biker Man."

Hulk took a second to think of that before resting his chin on his wrist. "Hmm…" he muttered. "You no hit Hulk with crowbar and you cool with Hulk."

"Yes...yes." Kiriko nodded...using Shinnosuke as a shield.

"Eh...I'm not a shield, Kiriko!"

"Hulk tired now." He yawned as he shrunk into a fairly normal-looking man with the same face as Hulk, his shorts seeming to shrink with him. "Phew, that took awhile...what day is it?"

"Wednesday."

"What month?"

"You were the beast for a fortnight," the blond man spoke up as he was playing solo now. "New one, try to lift the hammer!"

"Huh?"

"Thor likes making guests lift his hammer," Tony said, motioning to the hammer on the floor. "Do if you want to or don't, he just likes a good laugh."

"Ah...well, I guess, since I probably can't," Shinnosuke muttered. He then jumped over the couch and grabbed the hammer before trying to lift it. He strained to move it even slightly. Thor looked at this as the hammer didn't budge.

"Hahah, nice attempt, young warrior." Thor laughed as Shinnosuke let go and fell on the couch.

"Uh...not to interrupt...but Tony, how long is a fortnight?" Bruce asked as he put on a pair of slacks.

"Two weeks," Tony stated calmly.

"Oh, that's short," he said before looking at the belt. "Good day, Mister Steinbelt, big fan of your work."

=So...you are the one and only Bruce Banner, the brains of the Hulk. More or less,= he replied. =It is a pleasure to meet you. I wish...it were not while I was attached to Tony!= Of course, Tony was wearing the Drive Driver.

"What...I make this look work," Tony replied calmly.

"I know many Kamen Riders and personally invited the deceased ones to Valhalla," Thor told Shinnosuke.

"There are more Kamen Riders?" Shinnosuke blinked. He then looked at Krim, who whistled innocently. "Ah mou...more secrets!"

"Iron Man is like that as well." Thor and everyone but Tony groaned.

"Hey...there's a difference between secrets and not asking," Tony countered.

"...Belt-san said the same thing once." Shinnosuke gave a suspicious look.

"We're Science Bros, we use the same book of excuse,." Tony countered.

=I neither confirm or deny=

"So these two are Cap's first step of his Unity," Bruce muttered.

"Unity?" Shinnosuke asked.

"Its Cap's big plan to evolve the Avengers," Black Widow replied, stepping out in an armored version of her usual costume. It had a glowing black widow hourglass mark on the chest, presumably a modified arc reactor, and glowing red lines throughout the body of the suit. Her usual stinger gauntlets were still mounted on her wrists, but looked even more high-tech. Next to her was the Scarlet Witch, also wearing an armored costume, though hers resembled a bikini with thigh-high boots thanks to how the suit was segmented and colored. A glowing red visor with antenna over the ears wrapped around her eyes, completing the ensemble. "Good evening, I'm Black Widow. This is Wanda, we're still teaching her Japanese."

"..Kon..kon...konnichi..wa?" Wanda hesitantly greeted, unsure if she said it right.

"Greetings." Kiriko bowed her greetings.

"Umm, hai, greetings." he said, trying not to look at Wanda's suit.

"Before you ask, Krim, that was actually her request," Tony informed.

=Ok, but you're still a playboy, hmm, interesting suit, Miss Widow..wait, is that…?=

"Yep, after enough studying I got it down so she can move in slowdowns." Tony smirked. "Well...the normal kinds...you never wrote down they could be piled on top of one another to become stronger!" he complained.

=That alone is still impressive enough, I seriously underestimate you at times, I can offer improvements later but for now, nice work=

"Thanks, Science Bro." Tony smirked.

=Please take me off...the fact I'm reading your body's health is disturbing to me…=

"Not happening till trouble starts."

"Umm, so what is this Unity thing?" Shinnosuke asked again.

"Cap told you about the Zawame City incident, right?"

"Hai. I'd be hard pressed to find someone who hasn't heard about it," Shinnosuke answered..

"And you know what happened to America, we would've stopped it if we weren't off-planet," Tony said.

"My foul brother Loki and his tricks cost us all." Thor frowned.

"So, Cap, after we heard what happened, realized something, or at least he felt like he realized something," Bruce informed.

"We...majorly need help." Tony sighed. "We can do lots...but we don't have enough man...and womanpower to do that. So...we're looking for anyone who can join us in protecting this humble rock from aliens, demons, and your general megalomaniac hungry for power."

"He's not only looking for that, as far as he's concerned, he wants to help solve the mutant and Inhuman problems going on, he wants everyone no matter who they are, he thinks all of us need to unite into a new stronger Avengers," Black Widow informed. "We know there have been many heroes in Japan, so we started here."

"Luckily, the United Nations approved of this with help/backing from those also mindful of the Zawame Incident like Wakanda and surprisingly Latveria."

"Latveria?" Shinnosuke blinked.

"Yeah...when interdimensional portals begin spitting out creepy little aliens in every major city all over the world, you better believe even the ruler of Latveria has issues with that. Claims whatever it was was so strong is freaked him out."

=... _That doesn't sound like Victor=_ Krim noted mentally.

"Suffice to say, this was something big and we missed it," Tony muttered.

"So we're reassembling," Thor said. "The good Captain is speaking with SPD to invite assistance from those in the stars."

"We've already gotten support from those Super Sentai who are known to be working with or associated with the Japanese government," Black Widow added. "Until America's restoration is complete, we'll be here in Japan."

=I see, the Captain has taken this incident very personally=

"Yep. I hope he's doing okay," Tony muttered.

* * *

Steve awkwardly sat at a table...in front of him, a six-foot-tall dog-man with blue-and-white fur calmly sat there dressed in a black trenchcoat with sunglasses covering his eyes. "I'll be honest, Mister Kruger, first time I met an alien I haven't had to punch in the face."

"First time I've met an American who hasn't panicked or awed at the fact I'm a human dog," Kruger countered. "We of the Shep tribe are calm and collected."

"Shep...as in Shepard?"

"Your dogs are close to my kids' races." Kruger nodded.

"Let's move on, I'm glad you could take this time to meet with me, I've heard you're recovering from a medical induced coma, and I'm glad that framing incident was cleared."

"I merely placed trust in my officers." Kruger nodded calmly. He then pulled off his sunglasses. Cap noted that without those shades he seemed more approachable. "You use a shield, I use a sword, our fighting styles are opposite."

"But we fight for the same reasons and with the same spirit."

"Yes…" Kruger smiled. "I would enjoy talking more on our philosophies at a later time, though, for now we should get back to business."

"Yes, as you heard I am reformatting the Avengers and I wish to seek support in Japan. You are stationed here as SPD and the Energy Management Center has already provided their support."

"Well...we would love to assist you, Captain," Kruger spoke. "Our resources, enemy database, and help are but a moment's call away." He simply nodded.

"Thank you, Mister Kruger."

"Please call me Doggie," he spoke. "Anyhow...we shall talk more on the technical matters of our agreement at a later time." He sighed. "I have some issues of my own."

"What is it?"

"Some kids called the Guardians of the Galaxy stole an upgraded Dekawing Robo from us." He sighed. "Kids these days…" he complained as he put his sunglasses back on. "To make matters worse, they have their fair share of priors, so this is a priority case for the time being. I gave them chances, but they still chose to play by their own rule book."

"What was special about this Dekawing Robo?"

"My friend Gavan had his Space Sheriff technology added to it, we were in the middle of a merger," he explained. "However, their little prank...might cause issues with this. Those kids are in need of a good scolding."

"If you ever need assistance, the Avengers are on call," he said getting up and offering Doggie a handshake.

"You're a nice human, your legend precedes you." Doggie chuckled, shaking hands with Steve. "I shall get back to you once our problems are settled. Till then, take care and good luck with your new recruit hunt."

"Good luck on finding your missing mech." He smiled as he and Doggie parted ways.

* * *

"...Easy enough to find," Chase said with Heart sitting behind him on his bike as they looked at the tower with the Avengers symbol on the top. "They are as...outstanding as you Heart."

"I take offence to that…" Heart replied, taking goggles off his eyes. "I...have more style."

"If the green one and Viking tag team you, we're leaving," Chase said. "You find joy in battle but if this Hulk's anger makes him stronger, you'll either fall or be stuck in endless combat with him."

"Chase, are you worried about me?"

"I prefer you to let me do my job," he stated before suddenly revving up the bike and heading for the gate. "Now let's do this."

At that the Ride Chaser roared as it shot down the road, its skull-shaped ornament ramming through the front gate as the two rode onto the ground. Chased pulled out his knuckleduster/gun weapon, the Break Gunner, and aimed at the upper floors and began shooting and shooting. His energy shots crashed through the windows and caused small explosions.

Heart dismounted the bike before he swung his arm forward, causing a series of explosions across the ground that raced up the side of the tower, shattering all the glass.

* * *

"Wow, not even a day in and we already got trouble," Tony said, taking off "his belt" and tossing it to Shinnosuke

=Is it wrong I want to say finally?= Krim asked.

 **=BREAK UP!~=**

At that the doors broke down as Mashin Chaser walked in, clad in his black-and-purple armor that looked like he was wearing a motorcycle engine. His one visible eye glowed as he aimed at them all.

"Tony…" Bruce said as he hid behind the couch. "Why...why did you not make a security system?"

"I was working on it!" he countered before he ducked purple energy bullets. "We just moved in." He held his hand out and pushed a button on his watch.

"...Huh, you." Chaser blinked, seeing Shinnosuke and Kiriko. "Good...two birds with one stone," he said before blocking a punch from Iron Man. "Out of my way, fool." He backhanded Iron Man with his Break Gunner, sending him flying through a wall.

"Okay...he's not nice," Iron Man complained, getting out and aiming his palm at him while Mashin Chaser just turned to glare at him. "What...not gonna shoot?"

"It will be pointless," he replied as Iron Man fired a Repulsor beam...that was absorbed into his armor. "Pointless."

"Huh...didn't see that coming," Iron Man muttered as Chaser grabbed him with his free hand. "Or that!" Chaser tossed him into the ceiling.

"Aren't you going to do something?" Bruce asked Thor.

"I am in the middle of a drink, besides, I know he didn't come alone," Thor said.

"Wait, another one?" he asked before Heart in his human form kicked in the door. "Oh…"

"So...this is how humans choose to spend their time...pathetic." He smirked.

"Not human, I am a god," Thor informed, drinking.

"Funny...the first human I met said the same thing to me. But he died like a little bitch." Heart chuckled.

"If your human was a god, you should be able to lift the hammer on the floor, little man."

"Little?"

"Heart, don't let him …" Chase started before another blast sent him into the wall. "..how…"

"Tony Stark secret," Iron Man informed before flying at Chaser, sending him through the wall.

Heart took all this in before he looked at Mjolnir. He then grabbed it as everyone looked and got ready to laugh...only Heart lifted it up. "This hammer?" he asked, twirling it around. "Not that heavy."

"Looks like I can't hate you, warrior. Thy name?" Thor smirked, cracking his neck.

"Heart...leader of the Roidmude...the top of the food chain," he said, swinging the hammer and hitting Iron Man, sending him flying out through the wall.

"Then," he said as he waved his hand for the hammer to return to him, "let us battle!"

"Yes...let's." Heart smirked, crossing his arms before the room began to get hot...unbearably hot.

Heart then roared as his body was changed by data-like energy replacing him...with what most could simply call...a demon. His red metallic body stood taller than Thor with two huge horns curving above his head in a heart shape. His chest was exposed, showing a golden heart in his chest...that was actually pumping. His skull-like face slowly opened as steam poured out of his mouth.

"Come hit me with your bes…" Heart started before being hit by the hammer and sent a few miles into the ground outside the tower. "...Wow...I actually felt that one." He stood up.

"Thor, wait!" Shinnosuke said, grabbing his arm. "You can't fight him!"

"Boy, unhand me, a battle with a warrior worthy to wield this hammer shall not be stopped," he said, shoving Shinnosuke away before spinning his hammer and flying right into Heart.

"Wait!" he shouted as Heart punched Thor, sending him flying back to where he once was. "Heart gets stronger the more you fight him, every time you hit him you'll just make him stronger, to the point he'll overpower you."

"Sounds like the Hulk and I still fight him evenly," he said before pushing Shinnosuke out of the way of a stray shot from Chaser as Iron Man flew circles around him.

"Tsk...this is getting tiresome," Chaser groaned, loading a Viral Core into his Break Gunner.

 _ **TUNE CHASER BAT!=**_

At that...metallic bat wings grew from his back as he flew up and grabbed Iron Man by his neck.

"Okay...didn't see that coming," he admitted as both of them flew through the floor and down the levels of the tower.

=You only told me to study drive and the other guy, sir= Friday informed.

"Friday, not in the mood…"

"Pay attention!" Chaser said as his claws pierced his mask before ripping it off.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," he said before the unibeam hit Chaser, sending him away.

"How many tricks do you have!" Chaser groaned as he flew back up before grabbing Iron Man's shoulder.

"Lots...huh...why is the room colder?" he asked as ice formed up his armor. "What the hell?!"

=His armor is able to absorb ambient heat, lowering the temperature to absolute 0=

"Huh, I'm impressed," Tony admitted as his armor began to short-circuit. "Uhm…"

=The armor is not meant for this temperature. It is beginning to freeze over and malfunction=

"I can tell," he said. "Now I have another icing problem to solve."

"It shall be your last," Chaser said, aiming his gun at his exposed face.

"You say that, but you forgot something."

"What?"

"Her," Tony replied, and Chaser froze as the Scarlet Witch's red aura covered him.

Chaser struggled to move as he fought against the aura and was pulled away from Iron Man. "What trickery is this?" he asked.

"Do you believe in magic?" the Scarlet Witch asked in English.

"Magic? That is a trick, an illusion on human eyes," he replied, but she didn't understand him, so she did something and his batwings moved and wrapped around him, trapping him in a kind of straightjacket.

"Thanks, kid…" Tony said to Wanda, still covered in ice as he fell to the ground. "Uhm...little help."

"Sugei." Shinnosuke and Kiriko blinked at seeing that.

=Shinnosuke, we have to stop Heart and Thor=

* * *

"Ok, that hammer hurts a lot more then it should." Heart panted as he fought Thor. He then ducked another blow before grabbing Thor's leg and slamming him into the ground. Making him drop Mjolnir, Heart grabbed him by his head. "Let's be creative. Rather than hit you with the hammer...I'll hit the hammer with you," he said, slamming his face into Mjolnir several times. "There you go."

"That all?"

"How are you still…"

"I told you, Heart of the machine men, I am not a human."

Heart pondered that in his mind before he tossed Thor into the building. "Then...you are no enemy to me," Heart stated plainly.

"Eh, it was that easy?" Drive blinked.

"You, however." Heart motioned to Drive. "Are my enemy."

"Should have seen that coming," Drive muttered.

"Humans taint this world. It's that simple. I won't stop just because I learn there is something else on your side," Heart declared before Chaser was tossed in between them, still trapped by his own wings.

"Hey, buddy," a voice said as Iron Man, Scarlet Witch, Thor, Black Widow and Bruce Banner rallied behind Drive.

"Hehehe...tanoshi." Heart laughed.

"He's not right in the head, is he?" Iron Man asked.

"No...he's just finally adjusted."

"Adjusted?" Black Widow asked

Heart then roared unleashing a powerful shockwave that knocked them all back, as well as scorched the ground in front of him.

"Ow." Drive groaned. "Is everyone all...oh no…" Drive said, seeing Bruce's back on fire.

"Come, Avengers, stand up and face your destruct…" Heart said before seeing Bruce getting bigger and bigger.

"Hulk...smash...ugly red man!" he roared.

"Ohh, well, com…" he started before being grabbed and dragged through the ground.

"Krim, you know what happens when the unstoppable force meets the immovable object, right?" Iron Man asked.

=Naturally= Krim said, feeling the earthquakes.

"Hulk will teach ugly red man not to burn Hulk!" Hulk roared as he and Heart engaged in a fist fight, causing shockwaves with each punch. Heart was a bit confused; despite getting the advantage in terms of power, this Hulk caught up with his strength seconds later.

"What is this human?" Heart asked as he and Hulk struggled to overcome one another. "Ever since I achieved this form no human, especially a naked one, has put me in such a stalemate."

"Ugly Red Man make Hulk mad! Ugly Red Man get smashed!"

"My name is Heart!" Heart countered as their punches clashed again, causing louder and louder shockwaves, forcing everyone to cover their ears.

"Hulk will tear heart out!"

"I already did that…" Drive spoke up. Everyone… even Hulk literally just gawked at him when he revealed that. "What...I needed to set him to self-destruct so he wouldn't be able to hurt people."

"He was willing to kill us both...that's why I like fighting him!" Heart chuckled. "But you are proving a very tough wall...and yet I don't feel joy fighting you."

"Hulk just don't know what to say…" he gawked before being punched away.

"Hulk, you okay?" Drive asked.

"RAHHH!"

"He's okay." Drive muttered.

"Uh-oh...if this goes on he'll go mindless," Iron Man said.

"Mindless?" Drive asked.

"...Trust us, you really don't want that."

"Right…" Drive nodded as Chaser got back up and glared at them before he began shooting. "Ah mou...this is a pain…" he complained as he thought of something and turned to the others. "I have an idea."

"Ok, Wanda, I'll explain what he said...Wido…" Iron Man started before seeing she was already gone to do her part of the plan.

"We'll need to be fast." Drive nodded.

=Then allow me to try something= Krim spoke before a cybernetic noise came from Drive's helmet.

"What did you...wait...am I speaking English?" he asked in perfect English.

=The uplink device should have the ability to translate languages for you,= Krim stated. =It was a random idea that paid off.=

"Ok, Scarlet Witch-san, what can you do exactly?"

"...Fire. Water, wind, and metal, no matter what it is, I can control it as long as I can focus."

"Good," Drive said, "Heart's powers are based off of heat, Chaser is adaptive, but he was meant for the purpose of stopping Heart."

"Stopping?" they all asked.

"Heart is like the Hulk...the longer he goes...the harder he is to stop," he explained seriously. "To the point...his critical state could wipe out the city."

"No wonder you wanted to stop him and Thor," Iron man said. "But ok, what do you need her to...wait, I think i got it."

"We just make sure she focuses," he replied. "When I give you the word...make it so Chaser is aiming at Heart...leave everything else to me. In the off chance I time this wrong...I would like to say...I blame Thor."

"We all do," Iron Man admitted, everyone else nodding in agreement.

"Hey!"

"Yosh...uh...could I say it?" Drive asked Iron Man. "You know...that thing."

"You're not official yet, past this and then you're in," Iron Man said. "Till then, Avengers Assemble!"

"Ah, man…" Drive cried, before shaking it off. "Right...Let's take them for a ride." He leaned on his leg. "Let's go!" He charged at Chaser.

"So now you face me, Kamen Rider!" Mashin Chaser shouted as he charged at him.

"Well, the Scarlet Witch was having so much fun with you I thought you liked her more then me," Drive countered as he ducked under a swing from the Break Gunner aimed at his head. Drive then swung his leg and knocked Mashin Chaser off his feet, sending him to the ground. He then backflipped away before Chaser was struck by lightning. "HA!" Drive shouted as he punched Chaser, sending him stumbling back. "Thank you, Thor!" Before he could continue giving his appreciation, Chaser roared. "Whoa-oh…"

 **=TUNE: CHASER SPIDER!=**

Mashin Chaser raised his arm as a spider-shaped shield with bladed legs forming weapons manifested. Chaser roared as he charged and swung at Drive, who ducked back, letting it fly over his mask. Drive then flipped back and slammed his leg into Chaser's back, sending him stumbling forward.

Drive looked up at Heart, who was laughing happily and then back at an angry Chaser. "Yosh...almost," he said as he got back to his feet and began running to the left, Chaser following as he fired energy beams from between his weapon.

"Come on, Mister Grim Reaper, can't you aim better than that?" Drive taunted as he flipped over another energy beam from his weapon. "Oh...close." He smirked beneath his helmet.

"AH!" Chaser roared as he tapped the barrel of his Break Gunner.

 _ **EXECUTION!=**_

Drive stood his ground as Chaser charged at him, his weapon sparking with energy.

"Yosh…" Drive said as he crouched down slightly.

"Die, Kamen Rider!"

"Gomen but after this I'm a Kamen Avenger," he countered. "Now!" Chaser blinked before he felt the ground under him push him into the air and over Drive. "Ah...phew…"

Chaser gawked at his sudden flight before he looked at where he was heading. "Heart!"

"Huh?" He blinked calmly. "Oh...Chase!" He gawked in horror.

Chase tried to disengage his weapon before the red aura came under him, making him rear it back as he thrust his weapon at Heart, hitting him. The result was a large explosion that sent most everyone stumbling back.

"Hulk miss chance to smash?" Hulk groaned, getting back up.

"There, there," Black Widow said, caressing his cheek.

"Ah…"

Drive groaned as he landed in a tree with Iron Man and Scarlet Witch.

"Ah...thank God...it wasn't as big as last time…" Drive sighed, poking his head out.

Scarlet Witch then focused as they, all covered in her red aura, floated out of the tree.

"To be clear...you were stuck in the ground zero of an even bigger version of that?!" Iron Man asked.

"I was knocked out for 12 hours," Drive replied, "and suffered massive internal damage, I almost died…" He sighed as it were just a small matter.

Let's be glad your android isn't around to be a member of them," Scarlet Witch said, sending a glare at Iron Man.

"Hey...hey…" Iron Man said.

"Ah...we can hash that out later...they're still alive, you know," Drive said as they gawked at Mashin Chaser standing back up.

"You...made me….attack...Heart…" Mashin Chaser roared as his eye flashed purple. "Yurusanai…"

"...Ahahah...Chase...let's go home." Heart in his human form chuckled.

"How...he just blew up!" Iron Man gawked.

"No...his aura just burst...that means next time we'll meet him with twice the power he gained here today," Drive explained.

"Heart, they…"

"This battle taught me something." Heart smiled. "This means there might be humans who can entertain me...and till I find them...I will fight them all!" he shouted. "And when I'm done...no human will be able to defy us." He smirked, his eyes flashing red. "Take this victory and cherish it, Avengers...next time...I will crush you and humanity's hope...then stand up to me! Then you'll see why your race is the evil ones." This last statement got most of the Avengers questioning that wording.

"...Fine," Chase said before glaring at the Scarlet Witch. "You made me attack Heart, I won't forget your face, woman." He growled. "Next time...I'll be sure to kill both you...and the Kamen Rider." At that he waved his hand, causing a large gust of cold wind before his bike drove up for him and Heart to get away on.

"He knows how to hold a grudge," a voice said as everyone turned to see Captain America.

"He's the Roidmude's Guardian, he takes hurting even one of them seriously," Drive explained. "If I had to say it...he's like an evil version of you…" He looked at Captain America. "Wait, when did you…"

"Since they smashed through the gate and attacked you all."

"Then why didn't you?" Iron Man began.

"Lets just say...this was a good way to test the kid," he cut him off by shoving his shield in his face.

"One day...you won't be able to hide behind this thing and I'll be able to talk you into insanity," he complained as his helmet folded back like a hood.

Captain America ignored him and took out a card, giving it to Shinnosuke.

"You showed incredible teamwork and quickly knew how to use everyone's abilities, even setting up backup plans, and everyone was able to trust in you. I knew you be a great addition."

"Thank you." Drive bowed his head.

"Now, now, no need to be so formal, son," Cap said as he pulled back his cowl. "Here, that card is proof you're part of the team." He smiled.

Drive held up the card as it reformed in an image of Shinnosuke's face and his name. It also had an extra image of the Drive Driver in its face mode under that with Krim's name next to it.

"Yes, now I'll finally get away from Kiri…"

"That reminds me, I invited her as a member of security," Steve informed with a smile.

"...Eh?" Drive asked.

"Also, your other friends in the special division will still assist us so you can get use to seeing them and Kiriko, I'm sure you'll be happy, son. Tony, let's you, me, and Krim work on security."

"AH!" Drive shouted as he bashed his helmet into a tree repeatedly, cracking it several times. "Why me!? Why Me?! Why ME?! Why Me!? WHY ME!?" he chanted out, smashing the tree to splinters.

"Is that some Japanese ritual?" Scarlet Witch asked.

"I saw a Japanese imperial soldier do that when i beat up everyone but him while he was using the bathroom," Steve informed.

Hulk walked up to Drive and put a hand on his shoulder. "Hulk is sorry…" he said as Drive hugged him.

"It's unfair…" he cried as Hulk patted his back. Krim unhooked himself and flew to Cap's hand.

=Let's talk security= Krim said.

"I don't think I've seen Hulk comfort someone," Black Widow muttered.

"There, there...it's okay, Driving guy," Hulk said. "Go to happy place or Hulk will smash."

"Thank you, big guy…" Shinnosuke sobbed.

"Hulk do good." He smiled.

* * *

"Ow-ow-ow…" Heart groaned. "A combination of getting hit by you, that strange hammer, and the green one is painful."

"Don't worry, every time you're injured it gives Medic joy," Chase said. "She loves her job."

"Hehehe...Heart-sama…" Medic giggled with hearts in her eyes as she put her hand to his back, slowly healing his injuries.

"Ah...Medic, you're such a reliable friend...what would I do without you?!" Heart said happily.

"I'll leave you to…" Chase started before the red aura flashed and he held his head as memories flooded into him.

A Black Drive...and Heart...fighting one another in the rain. The Black Drive lost as his belt was knocked off. Chase stumbled around gripping his chest before he fell to his hands and knees, groaning in pain.

"Chase?!" Heart asked, standing and running up to him. "Chase...Chase, what's wrong?!"

"Hanare!" he shouted, pushing Heart away, his eyes flashing purple repeatedly. "Ah...what...what is this memory?!" He panicked as his body flashed and he became a human-looking android with 000 stamped on his chest "...Heart...enemy...no...Kamen Rider enemy...enemy...enemy?" He roared as he turned into Mashin Chaser in a flash and began hitting things. "Ore was...Ore wa...Nande?!" He roared again, crashing through a wall and making Brain scream like a little girl as Mashin Chaser rampaged down the hall.

"Chase?!" Heart called out as he ran after his friend.

* * *

"What is this?" Shinnosuke blinked.

"Your own private room," Black Widow informed. "As a soldier Cap has that old camp mindset: we live together, we fight together, we eat together, we die together."

"Oh…" Shinnosuke nodded. The room was...well furbished, the furniture was a mix of red and black, and it had most of Shinnosuke's knick-knacks from home. "...Were you guys in my house?"

"I was, how do you think we got that stuff?" Black Widow asked. "Tony paid for the furniture and bed."

"Awesome…" Shinnosuke said as he undid his tie and tossed off his blazer before he just let himself fall on the couch.

"There also Krim's stand for him to sleep at, so this way when you need him he'll be right in arm's reach."

"Thank you…" he said as he got comfy on the couch.

"One word of advice, if you end up in a room with glass figurines...don't break any of them," she said. "We call it the Zoo and no one touches the Zoo."

"Huh...okay...don't break glass...got it," he said with a thumbs-up. "No...zoos…" He muttered something else before he snored himself into sleep.

"Cute kid," she said walking off as the door closed.

* * *

"Sensei did?"

"Yeah, crazy old guy heard we were coming and he and I made a fair…"

=He threw a wrench at you till you agreed to give him an arc-powered motorcycle so he never needed gas again, didn't he?=

"Yes…he made a game of dodgeball from it!" Tony countered.

"You still have the concussion, I believe." Steve smirked.

"He and Cap get along." Tony groaned. "So he gave us plans for something and gave us what you might need to complete the anti-Heart weapon," Tony said.

=We'll have to work on it...as it stands, Drive has to be the only one to face Heart from now on...lest we run the risk of a Heart that is stronger than the Hulk.=

"Chances are slim...but given you had a part in making them...not as slim as we'd like," Tony said, making Steve sigh in annoyance.

"I don't like any chances," Steve said. "I trust you both to work on it, but we will always test a new Shift Car before using it in the field, your assistant Rinna will arrive tomorrow."

Tony looked around a few times before he checked an empty supply closet. "This is my safe zone...no one tell her that," he said, glaring at the two. Krim and Steve looked at one another before smirking.

"You two dated, didn't you?"

"We promised never to see each other again," he groaned.

=Well looks like another Tony Promise that won't be kept.= Krim smirked.

"Krim...I swear to Einstein…" Tony growled. "...Know what? I don't have time for this, there's something I need to investigate on my own," he said, leaving. "Friday, keep Krim company."

=You got it, Boss=

"Oh, this should be fun." Steve smirked.

* * *

Shinnosuke woke up from his sleep. "Ah man...what a dream...me an Avenger...heh…" he murmured, walking out of his room in a black shirt and grey jeans. He walked down the hall, yawning.

"Hey, driving guy," Hulk said, drinking a bucket of milk.

"Hey, Hulk." Shinnosuke yawned as he grabbed a bottle of water and walked off. "AH! It wasn't a dream!"

"Huh...new guy's kind of loud," Hulk muttered.

"Verily," Thor said, drinking coffee.

"Let's mess with him." Hulk smirked.

"I already started."

"Ahh, what the hell is that thing?!"

"I let a Frost Giant friend of mine into the tower to chase him around."

"Hehe...nice." Hulk smirked as he ate a giant PB&J sandwich.

Shinnosuke then ran past them before he grabbed his sword and ran back the other way. The sounds of fighting soon followed.

"Oh, no, I should stop them before someone gets killed," Thor said. "Have at thee!"

* * *

"...Thor and Hulk pranking the kid?" Steve asked, hearing noises.

"Eeyep," Black Widow replied as they got off the elevator.

"What...Thor let Billgy out of his room again?" Steve asked.

"Nope," she replied.

"Frost Giant?"

"Yep."

"Should I be worried?" Steve asked.

"AH!" Drive Type-Wild cried, chasing the Frost Giant.

"Unhand my friend, man of cars!"

"...It's too early for this." Steve sighed.

"Where's Tony?"

"Doing a big mystery investigation. Or helping Mr. Steinbelt with making an Anti-Heart weapon. Either one, wait, no, if Steinbelt's there, then Tony's not here"

"...I wonder what he's up to," Black Widow said in worry. "You talk with Wanda yet?"

"No...she's not awake yet."

"AH!" three voices cried as Drive, Thor, and the Frost Giant were all wrapped in concrete.

"Good evening, lady Scarlet." Thor chuckled.

"Ah...sorry...sorry!" Drive bowed, lifting both his fellow trapped friends with him each time. "I didn't see anything, I swear."

"...What happened?"

"She was hopping out of the shower to retrieve her towel," Thor answered.

"Stop talking!" Drive cried in embarrassment, his armor actually heating up slightly.

=Ah, the cooling system is on the fritz…= Krim spoke. =Or is she making it fitz=

"Care to find out?" Scarlet Witch asked.

"No!" Drive shook his head and body, making Thor and the Frost Giant dizzy.

"Hehe...awesome prank." Hulk chuckled from the kitchen.

"Come on, Hulk, let's leave the kids to play." Black Widow sighed.

"Ah…!" Hulk cried. "Ok, Natasha."

"Wait, he says her name?" Drive blinked.

"Driving guy need to think before speaking," Hulk warned.

"Hai!" he shouted.

* * *

"Is that all your info regarding him?" Tony asked a reporter. "I mean I hope you're not holding out given our old history, Nanami."

"You bribed me with an exclusive interview with the Avengers I exchanged for my info," she said with a sigh.

"I know, but I need to know about this guy in Techno Isle," he informed. "From what I hear, you and your new female photographer were saved by him more times then i had to save you."

"Tony, he is actually our first resident hero, most of our guys seem to vanish and return when shit is really going bad, but he stays," Nanami replied, and the admiration in her tone couldn't be mistaken.

"I still can't believe crime is happening in Techno Isle after all I did to make it crime-free."

"..Listen, I can't promise you anything, the guy comes when people call for help, it's like he knows when we're in danger." she explained. "I'd love to help, I really would, but unless you got trouble he's not showing." She paused. "...Listen, it was great to see you again, Tony, but I do have stories to work on."

"Sure, you do," he said as he walked towards his armor that opened up. "...Chika.." He sighed in sadness.

=Boss?=

"Nothing, Friday, let's get home."

* * *

"Everyone gave their consent, so here are files on your teammates so you know their history," Steve told Shinnosuke. "Also, I expect you to study the files of our old enemies. If they survived the incident, they will come after us."

"Yes, sir." Shinnosuke nodded.

"Know that we don't kill our enemies. Some of the team don't mind it, but we try to set an example."

"Hai." Shinnosuke nodded as he sat down and looked over the files before noticing something. "Uhm...Captain…" he called to him.

"You can use my name. kid."

"Uhm...I noticed something...where is Hawkeye?"

"He...needed to be with his family."

"I see…" Shinnosuke nodded.

"But trust me ,when we really need him, he's there."

"Hulk miss Bow guy," Hulk muttered from his spot in the corner while sipping juice.

"He misses you, too," Black Widow said, patting his shoulder. "Come on, it's time for your play time."

"Smash time." He grinned as he and Widow left.

"...They are totally in love with each other, aren't they?" Shinnosuke asked.

"Yup...expert deductive reasoning…" Steve muttered. The file said Shinnosuke's deductive reasoning skills were insanely accurate, to the point he could figure out cases with nothing more than two scraps of paper.

"It says here Wanda has a brother, what happened to him?"

"He was killed while saving Hawkeye's life."

"Eh?" Shinnosuke blinked.

"Truth be told, I think you and him might have gotten along...you both loved moving fast, and were pretty much the smartest guy in the room...in a sense," Steve muttered. "But...guess in the end the thing making you both similar...is how far you'll go to save people."

"...Wanda has no one but this team, does she?"

"Yeah, we're trying our best to be a family for her." He sighed. "She lost her parents, her brother, and her country, and she's just a kid, we're trying our best."

"Hm…" Shinnosuke nodded.

"Well, guess now she has another kid to relate to." Steve chuckled.

"Hey...I'm 24…" he complained in Japanese.

"And I'm in my 90s, you're all kids to me, son," he amiably rejoined in Japanese, making Shinnosuke chuckle with embarrassment. "Now excuse me, I need to investigate what Tony is hiding."

"Hai." He smiled as he went back to his 'homework.'

* * *

"What happened to Chase, any ideas?" Heart asked.

"Hmm, I investigated and it seems the Scarlet Witch's energy can have a mind-altering effect," Brain explained. "In summarization, Scarlet Witch's powers caused the shoddy reprogramming Medic did to come undone."

"I can't believe I can't fix it."

"We are dealing with so-called magic," Brain said, smugness in his tone. Oh, how he loved the fact Medic was so frustrated.

"What can we do?"

"I have no idea, he's dangerous and at this rate he'll either go insane or he'll remember everything." Brain sighed.

"Either way, he'll become a danger to us all," Medic said before she smiled and looked at Heart. "We should do away…"

"NO!" Heart snapped.

"Enemy...enemy...enemy.." Chase muttered in his Mashin Chaser form, his arms held up by chains that electrocuted his armor, keeping it in a permanent stasis lock.

"I shall not abandon my friend...find a way to fix him!" he shouted at Brain and Medic. "No matter what...find a way...anything! Just fix my friend!"

"...There is one of our friends…" Brain said. "She's been helpful in, I guess you can say expanding our other friends' minds, giving them more emotions."

"Ugh…" Medic scoffed in disgust at who Brain might be implying.

"Hmm, Chase has lacked emotions...his single mindset could be why this 'virus' is hurting him so much," Heart agreed as he calmed down a little. "Brain...get in contact with our friend and see if she might know of something to help. At this point I'll take anything."

"But of course, Heart, leave it to me." Brain smirked before giving a smug look at Medic, who just grit her teeth at him. "I never let you down, have I?"

"Not once, my old friend." Heart smiled. Brain gave an even more smug look at Medic, who looked like she was about to pop a vein...if androids even had any.

"Enemy!"

"Medic, calm him down," Heart requested.

"Hai Heart-sama," she said sweetly, breaking away from her glaring contest with Brain.

* * *

=Tony= Krim's voice in the Shift Speed Car spoke.

"..oh...hey." He sighed, taking a drink. "What's up Science Bro?"

=I was worried...you're never this...melancholy.= Krim spoke.

"Had to visit some graves today," he said. "Lost three good people here last time I visited Japan, a woman I loved, a Japanese Captain America." He chuckled. "And...the man who made me Iron Man."

=Ah...I remember that event…= Krim sighed. =Your coming to town was a surprise...more so when things escalated the way they did...so soon=

"I came to create that Techno Isle and look what one simple good will cause."

=Yes...you had a bad experience.=

"Yeah, I don't wanna talk about it...yet, if you don't mind." He sighed, looking at files. "I got these from Cap, he's asking if I can look into that missing Godzilla."

=I rather like to think he's dead=

"A lot of dangers out there my friend...would you believe me if i told you I may have discovered a race of shapeshifters disguised as animals and machines?"

=I'm willing to believe anything since the Zawame City incident,= he admitted.

"Yeah," he said, "listen. I know this will take time to get used to but I'm glad you're here."

=...Give it some time and i may agree= Krim chuckled. =Now...I think we have had enough talk of philosophical things=

=Boss, G-Force has delivered their Mechagodzilla=

"Thanks, Friday."

The Type Speed car turned to Tony.

"What...what?" he asked. "You're in a car and yet I know you're giving me that same look. The same look like that time I wanted to make a nuclear drill to see the center of the earth...hey, you stopped me, didn't you?"

=What is your intention with a Mechagodzilla?=

"It's just...a safety measure," he replied.

=Hmm…=

"You're doing it again!" he cried, pointing at the car.

=Mister Steinbelt, it was Cap's request, Japan seems to attract giant threats and he and Tony agreed 'when in Rome'= Friday informed.

=Hm…= Krim still gave him the look.

"Good god...how do you do that through a toy car?!"

=It seems rather easy,= Friday spoke...and now Tony felt like his own AI was giving him that look, before she showed Krim Tony's other giant Iron Man armors. =Just so you know, he does this, anyway ,but you can supervise and assist since his other Science Bro spends half the year as a giant bomb=

=Ok, maybe it'll be fun being an inventor again...but you need to tell me what you're hiding from us all, what are you investigating?=

"Not gonna drop that, are you?" he asked.

=Are you gonna stop making Iron Man suits?=

"Touche…" he groaned. "Ok, there's someone doing the job my security system in Techno Isle was supposed to do," he informed, "and he's, well, he had my attention. So I kept info and footage of him from escaping Techno Isle."

=Abusing power, now there's the tony I despise=

"You know it." Tony smirked.

* * *

"Ugh…" Shinnosuke groaned as he rubbed his neck while walking down the hall. "I don't think I want to fight that kang guy," he grumbled as he entered the kitchen to see Hulk eating another sandwich. "Hey, Hulk." He yawned, grabbing a soda.

"Hello, Tomari-san." kiriko smiled cooking.

"AH!" Shinnosuke panicked, juggling his soda from the surprise.

"Hi, Kiriko." Hulk waved.

"Why do you keep remembering girls' names?"

"Hulk has unique way of learning."

"Fair enough." Shinnosuke sighed, opening his soda, only for it to spray all over his face.

"Ahahahaha!" Hulk laughed.

"Not funny…"

"Hulk laughed," he countered. "Or would you rather he smash?"

"Nope, nope, go ahead and laugh." He sighed.

"Driving guy can learn." Hulk laughed, patting Shinnosuke's back and knocking him over. "Oops…"

"I'm okay," Shinnosuke said with a thumbs-up Hulk returned.

"Wanda-san, let me in," Kiriko requested. "I heard you were reading files."

"Wanda doesn't like company in room," Hulk spoke up as Shinnosuke sat next to him, Hulk handing him another sandwich...Hulk-sized, of course. "And Wanda likes being seen naked even less."

"...Tomari-san, please stand."

"Ah, save me, Hulk!" he cried, hugging the Green Goliath.

"Huh?" Bruce blinked as he was being hugged.

"Ah, nuts…" Shinnosuke muttered as he and Bruce held each other, feeling that murderous intent.

"Oh, good, there you are," Steve said as Kiriko stopped. "Drive, suit up, we're making a public announcement of your membership."

"Hai!"

"I'll go with him!" Bruce said as both ran out of there in a blur. Then Bruce walked back in and grabbed the Sandwich. "What...I'm hungry…" He ran off again, holding the sandwich.

* * *

"Ahem….Japan, my name is Captain America," Steve Rogers spoke into the mic. "i am here to announce the Avengers' intentions." Reporters began snapping pictures of him and all the Avengers together as he spoke. "The Avengers...are looking to expand, and bring in heroes...not just from America, but from all over the globe. Now...more than ever we need to band together. And I'm happy to introduce our first international member. One of the famous protectors of Japan. People of Japan and the world over...say hello to the…" He paused to read the notes Tony left him. "The Driving Avenger! Kamen Rider Drive!"

At that roaring was heard as Tridoron approached the crowd. It then flipped over all of them and landed behind the avengers. The driver's door opened slowly as Drive Type-Speed stepped out, his crimson armor flashing brightly with all the lights from the cameras. His eyes lit up along with the blue strip down the center of his helmet, then faded off as he walked forward to stand in front of Captain America. Drive then raised his arm to his helmet to salute the famous hero.

"What you do and say next is up to you, no matter your decision we're with you," Steve whispered as he let Drive take the mike.

"Hai…" Drive nodded as he took his place looking out at the crowd. He quickly coughed into his glove...even though he has a helmet on. "Japan...ore wa Kamen Rider Drive," he said simply. "Ano ne...this is awkward…" He chuckled, scratching the back of his helmet. "All my life, I dreamed of being a hero like Captain America-san...and to protect people...and now I am in a way." He paused again, as everyone waited patiently for his next words. "Everyone in the world knows who they are...but no one knows me. Until now you all have known of me as an urban legend...a rumor. Now...here I am exposing myself in plain view of cameras streaming my voice and mask all over the globe. So...I figured I'd say something, just 'cause I wear a mask...to hide who I am...doesn't mean it makes it my weakness." As he spoke, he grabbed the car in his brace...taking a very deep breath.

=Shinnosuke?=

"To prove that point...please take a good look," he said, taking out the Shift Car and pressing the button.

His armor flashed and faded away to reveal Shinnosuke, only instead of his normal three-piece suit, he was clad in more casual clothing of a black shirt, jeans, and a racing jacket colored in red with his symbol stitched on the shoulder and back. However, he still wore his tie around his neck.

"My name...is Tomari Shinnosuke, I'm a police officer for the Metro Police Department in Tokyo, Japan. I am a member of the Special Investigation Unit," he spoke as people gasped and took pictures. "As a police officer...as a Kamen Rider, and now as an Avenger…" He paused as he looked at everyone. He then held his left hand out. "I'm going to be the one who runs fast enough to protect people. I'm new to this whole global hero thing...but I promise to always be in Top Gear."

* * *

" **How cute,"** a voice said watching this on a TV screen he then walked past, covered in a crimson cowl. **"So they think they can become stronger by adding more rats to the family...well, they can play all they want. I'll be ready, I'll just sit back and wait."** The voice chuckled grimly. "After all, they have friends. I should take time to build mine, no strings on any of them."

* * *

 **O.N: Uh-oh. Looks like Shinnosuke is gonna have a memorable year.**

 **Z0: Should be interesting to say the least.**

 **Deadpool: So when am I showin…*gets blown up by BFG 9000***

 **O.N: Readers and, in the unlikelihood you're actually reading this, Ryoma-san, I hope you enjoy this.**

 **Z0: This has been fun to work on and we are glad to do this cause if any one Rider earns this, it's Drive.**

 **RP: Oh, yeah. Stay in top gear, everyone!**

 **O.N: Stay tuned for next chapter as Drive faces his DOOM!**


	2. First Mission

_**O.N: wow... The positive feedback we got from one chapter alone guys... I think I am going to cry. Fuck It I just watched Kamen Rider Ichigo I will Cry damn it!*starts crying like a baby* I need a moment I turn you all over to my co-workers.**_

 _ **R.P.: Ladies, gentlemen, friends, family, assorted motherfuckers . . . welcome to the next chapter of Avengers Overdrive. We will give you more high-octane, breakneck action than you were ever aware you needed in your life. And if that's a bit too much hyperbole, then at least we'll give you more of what you already enjoyed in the first chapter.**_

 _ **Z0: It's what we do. We give you readers the action you love, and even more. So sit back and enjoy the ride cause it's going into high gear.**_

 _ **O.N: ok i'm good, now listen readers i'm going to tell everyone the question that is on everyone who knows me well my friends and RP's readers question right now you all must be asking this mind boggling, overwhelming question..."where...is...Spider-Man?"**_

 _ **R.P.: He is coming. At first, this was going to be primarily MCU (Marvel Cinematic Universe)-based, but crossing over with Kamen Rider and other tokusatsu. However, plans have changed, incorporating more of the comics and other adaptations, and in that same vein, Spider-Man has a long history in Japan as well. In the 1970s, he had a manga series, and more famously, a tokusatsu series where he piloted an invincible mecha and battled alien conquerors, a series that inspired the use of giant mecha in what would become Super Sentai (later Power Rangers in America). That's right, people, Spider-Man is the reason Super Sentai and Power Rangers as we know them exist.**_

 _ **O.N: also to be fair Cap is in the same boat as Battle Fever J was originally made as Captain Japan and recently in 2014 to 2015 Marvel and Toei got together and made Disk Wars Avengers.**_

 _ **R.P.: An Avengers anime. Combined somewhat with the premise of Digimon.**_

 _ **Z0: Kids get the powers to summon famous Marvel heroes using toy disk things, and...are tasked with helping them save the world cause almost all the badass heroes except for Spiderman and Deadpool are trapped in kids toys.**_

 _ **Deadpool: Emissary of Hell Deadpool!**_

 _ **Z0: *pulls cord making trapdoor open under Deadpool***_

 _ **O.N: So we have some stuff to work out regarding Spider-Man, but if it makes you feel better we will be showing you all later down the line Overdrive Reports.*hears engines revving* oh fuck Z0 found Ghost Rider Hell Charger.**_

 _ **Z0: *car crashes into the wall* WHOO! Yeah baby!**_

 _ **O.N: See you at the end hopefully readers goodbye world!**_

* * *

"On your left." Steve said as he jogged past some early morning joggers like him, he also was enjoying the sunrise in Japan, "no wonder they call it the Golden land." he mused as he continued to jog

* * *

"Grr." Hulk growled as he carefully readjusted a glass animal as he smiled looking at his zoo, "Good day, good day."

* * *

Thor whistled a tune as he walked into the kitchen in just his pants. He opened the fridge and took out several things for breakfast...a carton of eggs, a turkey leg, a packet of bacon, and he grabbed a giant chalice from the cabinet made of gold that read Thor. "Bilgy no bad girl bad." he warned the asgardian pet he kept in his room...that was currently chewing up the living room couch. "We do not eat the couch, that is for the games of video!"

* * *

"And so the new guy, starts his second day here." Natasha informed her best friend Clint Barton on skype.

-So...how do you think the kid is adjusting?- he asked while holding a kid in his arms. -I mean Hulk and Thor...are you know Hulk and Thor.-

"I'll tell you that in 5 minutes." she chuckled, "how's the family?"

-A lot more happy now that I'm home full time...but I'll tell you what. I prefer shooting exploding arrows at robots and monsters over cleaning the gutters...or...changing the kids diaper.- he chuckled before cuddling with the kid in his arms, -Ah you know I love ya.-

"Now you know you're still on speed dial don't worry, we'll let you know when we're ready to ruin the next baseball game." she smiled.

* * *

"..." Wanda yawned as she fixed herself up before looking at a photo of herself but with longer hair then she did now hugging a white haired young man, "well let's get to work again shall we brother?" she smiled at the picture.

* * *

"Okay Friday up and at em." Tony said as he turned on the lights to his lab. "We've got an hour or two before it's business time, let's see what we can do before that." he said sitting in his chair and rolling across the floor.

=Yes boss, just to inform you the armory will arrive in an hour=

"Alright good, now I'm at full force," he said as he stopped this computer and began typing away. He then noticed something. "Friday...who messed with my computer?"

=Krim-hakase was here last night, he needed something to do to pass his sleepless night.=

"He told you to call him that?"

=Yes=

"And you let him...improve my stuff?"

=In his words...you're falling behind my old friend.=

"Oh-ho...Krimmy...not even a week...and already you're taking me back to school…well just you wait…I'll...I'll...damn it he's good!"

=He also reactivated Tadashi=

"..oh no."

=He needs a lab assistant.=

"Krim...we need to talk!" Tony said getting up. "Thor better have the coffee ready."

* * *

Blaring rock music was being played through the speakers of the Avenger's garage complex. Shinnosuke was currently dressed in a mechanic jumpsuit as he was helping tune Tridoron with Krim.

=Good Shinnosuke, just a few more adjustments and we should be good till the full Drive pit gear is installed.=

"Hai hai!" he said as he pushed himself out from under the car. As he did he wiped some grease off his cheek before taking off his gloves. "...umm who's the hologram guy dress like a ninja?"

=his name is Tadashi= Krim explained, =He is an assistant to me, even as a computer I still process my information like a living person, consider him a helper in my work=

-I am a the second youngest before Friday.- he informed.

"Ah...nice to meet you." Shinnosuke bowed. "So..what did Tony make you for?"

-to reflect his interest in japanese culture during his teenage years-

"Ah...so...8th Grader syndrome made him make you look...like a ninja?" Shinnosuke asked.

-No this is my preference-

=Because Tony had 8th grader syndrome= Krim explained/added.

"Ah…" Shinnosuke nodded.

=Anyway, let us finish the final tuning to the matter generator, and then we can get onto breakfast.= Krim smiled.

"Got it." Shinnosuke nodded putting the gloves back on and grabbing the incredibly complex looking tool Krim told him to use for this job. To Shinnosuke it was like a cross between a drill and welding torch...from the future. But it's not like he understands how a matter generator system works so he rolled with it. "Alright what do I do?"

=Set it to level 4 then insert it into the hollow center of the front left tire. After that slowly move the dial up to 7, the tester should to the rest.= Krim explained simply.

"Got it!" shinnosuke said as he did so...the device began making loud noises as the portion where the shift tires were generated was glowing slightly.

=...= Tadashi whistled as he faded out.

* * *

"Ahh there the…" Steve began before ducking from a rogue tire.

"Sorry!" Shinnosuke said.

=Whoops...looks like the matter generator was jammed...no worries an easy fix= Krim's voice spoke.

Steve blinked before looking at the spinning tire digging into the wall then back at Shinnosuke as he jammed some science tool into the car making the light show stop.

"Must be tuesday." Steve sighed.

"Got it! Yosha!" Shinnosuke shouted in victory. "Ah...man that was unexpected...good thing it was just type speed tires...it would have been bad if it where spike or flare tires…"

"...definitely tuesday" Steve said.

Cue opening

 **Ameagari Break Cloud sukima-kara[After the rain, from the break in the clouds]**

 **Aozora ga te maneki shiteru[The blue sky is beckoning]**

 **Alright sorosoro ikou ka[Alright, let's get going]**

 **Dare ka ga iu Logic shinji nai[I don't believe in other people's logic]**

 **Chokkan wa shinjite itai[I want to believe in my instincts]**

 **High Time hajimari wo sagashite[It's high time we search for the beginning]**

 **Fire Up, Ignition**

 **Heavy-na Pressure bukkowashite[The pressure's heavy]**

 **Accel fumikome[but break through and step on the accelerator!]**

 **Surprise sekai-chu ga Drive[Surprise, the world is on a drive]**

 **(It's faster than ever)**

 **Feelin' High mezameru you na[Feelin' High like I've just awakened]**

 **(Drivin' Show me)**

 **Hajimaru unmei ni wa[Once we've begun our fate…]**

 **(keep chasin' forever)**

 **Back Gear wa nai…[There's No Back Gear]**

 **All We Need Is "DRIVE"**

* * *

"So anyone gonna explain the tire tracks in the shower?" Wanda asked.

"I knew i missed one." Shinnosuke gulped.

"Oh right here." Steve said taking out a card, "your personal avengers identicard."

"Oh...sugoi…" Shinnosuke muttered in Japanese as he took the card.

"Those cards are a way to tell everyone and we mean everyone you're an avengers they also work like Embassy ID cards give you top-level security clearance in over a hundred countries...and 10% off at card also grants a Full Security Clearance. Each card has a flat-screen monitor to send and receive audio and video data. The Identicard can beep like a pager, communicate like a videophone, and record like a mini-recorder; it also has a virtually global range with satellite uplink. As a tracking device, it can be used to locate an Avenger via his or her card's unique signal. In addition, it can act as a small computer with a numerical access pad. All by itself, this makes it an overpowered calculator, but with appropriate access codes, it can contact Avengers computers, which can then be operated with voice commands. The identicard also acts as an ignition key for Avengers vehicles and as a key to Avengers bases." Black Widow explained.

"The cards are waterproof and are resistant to pressure. The new cards are now equipped in a way that they appears to be another kind of card like a "Rafe's Super Club Card" until the member hold it." Steve finished.

"Neat." Shinnosuke muttered as he looked over the card like a happy kid.

"Now then Shinnosuke we'll be heading to your job to finalize your "Transfer" to the mansion here."

"Does this mean hulk has to wear pants?"

"...you're not wearing pants?" Wanda blinked.

"No one was looking or was bother so Hulk sat down."

"Ugh...tuesday." Steve groaned.

"So...what's the plan?" Shinnosuke asked as he unzipped the mechanic jumpsuit and tied the sleeves around his waist.

"Get your transfer settle attend Tony's welcome party for you, and wait for trouble." Steve explained.

"Party…"

"IT's just his thing." Steve added.

"Ugh...Hulk hate parties…" Hulk groaned as a giant punch bowl of cereal was placed in front of him. "Ooh!"

"See you all at Shinnosuke's job hopefully it goes smoot…"

* * *

"Nice trick on TV Shinnosuke." Kyu laughed as first thing they did to welcome him was laughter.

"I'm shinnosuke i'm an avenger and kamen rider hahaha." Gen laughed.

"Ah…." Shinnosuke sighed at all of that.

"Hahaha...oh man that was funny…" Gen Laughed a she reached out to slap Shinnosuke's shoulder only to slap something more buff. "Eh…" he blinked seeing Hulk. "that's...that's...ah…" he muttered before passing out.

"This is a small office." Widow noticed appearing behind Kyu.

"AH!" he panicked jumping out of his seat and falling over.

"Hai hai...we are under paid...this is the best we can get…" Chief Jun said not really caring as he checked his horoscope. "Shin-chan desk is over there." he pointed at the desk with car themed knick knacks

"Hulk take." Hulk said picking it up and pushing it out the door.

"Thanks Hulk!" Shinnosuke smiled as Gen and Kyu got back up.

"That's the Hulk…" Kyu said.

"The Green Goliath!" Gen added. "Masaka...was it all true...was it?!" Gen asked grabbing Kyu.

"Oh...today's lucky color is Red." Jun smiled as he took out a new tie from his desk and changed them. "Shin-chan don't think you're getting off easy."

"Eh?"

"Being a policeman, a kamen rider and now an avenger will triple your duties and responsibilities." he explained, "Which means...Kiriko-chan, Triple the motivation!" he ordered.

"Wait what?!" Shinnosuke asked.

"Well...think of it like this...you represent not only our, team, but the whole of the police...the whole of Japan and it's heroes now. We can't let the world see Drive taking a nap in the corner while a monster attacks."

"Guess who's back and working for stark industries bitch….oh hey guys." Rinna smiled at the avengers.

"Hi Rinna." the avengers minus drive waved.

"Rinna-san you're working for Tony?" Shinnosuke asked. "Wait...does that mean…"

"That's right! I'm going to be hanging out with you at work more!" she smiled jokingly. "And i'm getting paid a thousand an hour now that's motivation."

"Ah…" Shinnosuke muttered.

"Today fortune cookie says the more things change the more the stay the...hey this is a movie quote!" the chief pouted. "No good rip offs…" he muttered.

"...Shinnosuke does this mean you're gonna be fighting super villains and killing them now?" Kyu asked.

"We're...gonna have to talk about that later." Steve said, "Now if you'll all excuse us we have a party to get to."

"Party?" Kirko asked.

"Yeah, Tony is throwing a welcome to the Avengers party for Drive...and Welcome back from the dead party for Krim."

=Why am I not surprised.= Krim spoke from type speed.

"Now now Krim-chan let him do it you're his friend after all." Jun said...for a moment everyone blinked before they all freaked at him knowing about Krim.

"EH!?"

"You know each other?" Shinnosuke asked.

"...Krim you didn't tell him."

=...uh oh…=

"How many more secrets are there?!" Shinnosuke yelled at the shift car.

* * *

"Rhodey how you been?"

=Tony i am literally in the middle of a war=

"Kay so work is going fine. Anyway throwing a banging bash in the land of the rising sun to welcome our newest team member. Want to come? Lots of hot Japanese girls. Eh? Eh?"

=Tony you remember the last time we were in japan=

"Don't worry i'm pretty sure they forgot all the bullet holes."

=Uh-huh...so...new guy...that dude in red sports car armor?=

"Yep, that' the kid. Trust me that armor is...insane...I'm almost jealous...almost."

=...you're planning a two month vacation time you'll probably never get too aren't you?=

"...not unless some mit student reverse my tech and post it on the internet like a dick."

=Right right, anyway I'll see what I can do, uh-oh...gotta go...tanks.= he said, =bitch you did not just bitch slap me with that muzzle!=

"Alright see you here Rhodey, love ya!" he shouted happily while hanging up.

=Boss Jarvis is here= Friday said before realizing what she said,= oh no Jarvis is here=

"Oh," he smiled as a dark-haired, well-tanned human man in a suit walked in. "Jarvis, it's been forever."

"I go by Jonas Jarvis these days Sir." Jarvis smiled. "Friday, long time."

"How's the wife and kids?" Tony asked happily as he stood up.

"They're doing well," Jarvis replied with a smile.

"What are you doing here i thought you settle down to find yourself."

"I...miss you and the team sir...i have no...intentions to going back to my old ways."

"Fair enough...still surprised you made it. Or that you came here...at all." Tony muttered trying to word it correctly. "Okay...ignoring that...question: Why...are you here?"

"I was hoping you were in need of hiring a butler."

"Hahaha...oh I'm sorry it's just this is like a dream from when I was a kid...coming true...it's not because it's what you said please understand that."

"I've been with you since you were 5 sir, i know you well."

"Oh...kay...thanks buddy...so...why the wanting to be a butler?"

"I've said it before, i've missed you."

"Yeah...me too. I'd be glad to have you back." Tony smiled. "You...could not have picked a better time...we just got a new member. Now we can have it be a triple welcome party."

"Is it alright to bring the wife?" he asked.

"The more the merrier man...hey maybe your kids will like the new kid, everyone says he's popular with the kids." Tony chuckled.

"...he doesn't know about me and the family does he."

"Are you kidding me wait till he finds out hahaha."

"What do you mean?"

"He's been spending the last few months having to fight evil androids with the ability to mutate...and trust me when I say...the ones he's fought are pure Ultron level evil...meeting you...will be a breath of super fresh air to him."

"By the way i rode the armory here."

"Bout time that got here what was it doing?"

"It kinda decide to take its own pace."

"Figures…" Tony shrugged. "Welp come on buddy let's catch up over tea."

* * *

"Now Chase calm…" Medic said in a soothing tone.

"Enemy!" Chase roared straining against the chains as they shocked his armor back into stasis to keep him from escaping.

"He's not calming down." Brain told Medic.

"Silence…" she hissed at him.

"AH!" Chase roared as the sparks shocked him again.

"Chase look at this." she said showing him the image of drive, "this is the enemy."

"..."

"He keeps going silent when you show him kamen riders it's clearly not working...Heart."

"ENEMY!"

"Oh shut up," Brain snapped.

"..." Heart tapped his foot on the floor as he just watched. "Chase…" he spoke sadly. "Those humans did this to you...they took away my friends peace and sanity…" he muttered as the room was getting hotter and hotter. Steam filling the halls quickly. "I won't forgive them…"

"You can't fight them, with Chase at this state, we won't be able to save you if you go too far."

"Then I'll go to the edge...and force them to submit from beyond that." Heart countered.

"Heart…" Brain started before the TV in the room turned black and red binary code ran through it.

" **And how can you do that?"** a voice asked in the roidmudes heads, **"you have no idea...of humanity terrifying potential."**

"Am i the only one hearing that?" Brain gulped.

"Who's there?" Heart asked.

" **Someone who can vouch and say don't go into a knife fight without a gun."** the voice chuckle, **"they already fought you once they got you memorized, Captain America forming plans to fight you with his team and Stark oh trust me, Stark and Krim together your screwed."**

"How dare you talk to Heart-sama like that?" Medic frowned.

" **Oh shut up tits magee i'll talk to you when you're flat chested."**

"Who the hell are you?" Brain demanded as Medic covered her chest in embarrassment.

"He's a pervert." Medic hissed.

"Talk…" Heart said simply.

" **Simply put you don't know the avengers fight them and you'll be the one whose deleted, besides you don't know how big the line is for their heads...individual they have a shitton of enemies all together...ohh boy."**

"Oh…" Heart said simply at that.

" **And heart you're strong, but you're not that strong, not yet and you're definitely not smart...right now you wanna go balls deep into their house bust some heads and make them pay am i right?"**

"So what if I do?" he countered.

" **And that's where you die, cause this time, Thor and hulk won't be holding punches, you got the strongest people, the fastest man, the two smartest humans on earth among the top 10 alive, and the world's greatest spy and soldier oh and scarlet witch who fucked Chase's mind sideways look the boy, he's just a mad dog...besides it won't fix him it'll just give you personal enjoyment that'll last an hour that's how long they need to fully come together and take you down."**

"...who...are...you." he demanded as an image appeared projected by the tv screen.

" **I am the Crimson Cowl the enemy of Humanity, and the one who will destroy all who rally behind them, from this moment on Heart, Kamen Rider Drive the Driving Avenger is the enemy of the Crimson Cowl,"** declared a shadowed figure visible only by the crimson cloak he wore with the cowl casting a deep shadow where his face would be. **"So sorry, but your just not Avenger worthy threat yet, take some time to cool down, i'll be in touch."**

"So you will…" Heart muttered as Crimson Cowl left. "...how did he find us?"

"I felt like he was speaking to every circuit in my body." Medic said disturbed.

"What a strange being…"

"Heart what should we do if he or she appears again?" Brain asked.

"We shall deal with it when the time comes...for now...we help our friend." Heart said.

"Heart…"

"We help him!" he snapped.

* * *

"I thought I was free." Shinnosuke cried as Kiriko was sitting in the passenger seat in more casual clothing like her partner. "I was out!"

"Does he always whine this much?" Black Widow asked Kiriko (who had the window open) while she was riding a bike.

"Only when i'm involved." Kiriko informed politely.

"And we're here." she said as they arrived...at a massive party.

"This is my welcome party?" Shinnosuke gawked.

* * *

"What do you think Jonas...too big?" Tony asked one of his best friend.

"When is it ever too big for you Sir?" Jonas asked.

"Point taken," Tony replied. "Some people just get overwhelmed more easily than others. Don't want anybody fainting on me. Speaking of . . . hey, kid, don't faint."

"Shall i attend the party and check for uninvited guests?"

"Thanks Jarvis i need to check the armory anyway." Tony smiled leaving.

* * *

"This is a lot of people i don't know…" Shinnosuke muttered as Hulk ate a watermelon he also noted someone next to him. "Hey hulk who's your friend?"

Hulk's "friend," as it were, was a brown-haired young woman in what looked like a sleeveless black mini-dress with a yellow honeycomb design printed on the front and tights underneath the skirt, along with thigh-high boots.

"Hulk friend is his first friend that was a girl." he answered.

"Umm meaning…"

"I was the first human female who didn't freak out when she saw him." she smiled.

"Oh i'm…"

"Tomari Shinnosuke, the 15th kamen rider since 2000s began and your height is 6'1 prefers anything that requires a tie."

"15…" Shinnosuke muttered, "For some reason that doesn't sound right...but I can't explain why…well you know my name but i don't know you.."

"Janet van Dyne or van Dyne Janet, you need clothes i'm your girl." she smiled, "also a founder of your little team here."

"Eh?"

"They called me the Wasp.,,cause i do this" she said as he blinked and she was gone.

"Where did she…" he started before seeing her sitting on his shoulder.

"Eh...size change?" Shinnosuke gawked.

Janet giggled.

"Jarvis…"

"It's Jonas now," Jonas informed Wanda.

"It's been such a long time." she smiled hugging her old friend.

"You look good...well of course you look good...you can kind make it hard to look bad." she chuckled. "So...how's the quiet life treating you?"

"My children have...enlightened me that Clint makes being a father look easier then I thought it was."

"Don't worry yourself...he's got more experience in that then you do. Plus...I think he misses the old shooting exploding arrows at monsters." she chuckled.

"Hulk doesn't…" Hulk muttered, walking past them.

"You're not a monster, Hulk," Shinnosuke called after him in an attempt to be reassuring.

"The new kid is getting use to things around here." Tony noticed as he watched everyone interact with one another. He chuckled at the sight of seeing Hulk bringing Shinnosuke into a hug. Before blinking as something crashlanded, "yo rhodey!"

The dust cleared to reveal someone in an armor like Iron Man...only pure gunmetal gray and black in color, and decked out with more visible weapons. This was the War Machine armor. That also served as the code name for the hero who used it.

"Fuck Terrorist is all i'm opening with man." War Machine groaned, "where the armory so i can take this stuff off."

"Above that cloud." Tony pointed.

"God dang...alright I'll be back...and you owe me a suit...and a drink...I'm not exactly dressed for a party underneath this thing."

"All causal today body."

"Uh...yeah...I might be too casual…"

"Rhodey...we talked about that."

"You seriously expect me to wear pants in this thing…these are my work pants man!"

"Please tell me you have underwear on that…"

"Oh look battery running low gotta fly!" he said rocketing off.

"Perhaps you should start outfitting your armors with a transformation system," Jarvis advised. "That way, Mr. Rhodes can keep his pants when he has the armor on."

"You know...I don't think he'd give a care either way buddy…" Tony argued with a smile.

"Just like you." Jarvis sighed,

"Are you still mad at me for making her work for me."

"I regret allowing her to doggy eye me into "internship" is all i need to say." he said as the two saw a door open. "Ahh Eve, Virgil or Vin as he likes it, and my daughter Viv." he smiled.

"Quite the party, Jonas," Eve, a red-haired, green-eyed woman, complimented, with two young teens beside her. They were otherwise identical to her, but the boy had shorter, almost spiky green hair in place of Eve's bobbed red hair and the girl wore her hair long and straight.

"Yeah, Dad, your boss throws crazy parties," Virgil, the younger male in question, remarked.

"Shinnosuke, Krimmy come here." Tony called. "I want you to meet someone."

=I've been here the whole time.= Krim's voice came from the Type Wild shift car on Tony's shoulder surprising him. =always so self absorbed you don't' notice something on your own shoulder.=

"More like i don't talk to cars i like face to face conversations, Shinnosuke get over here."

"Hai hai..hello…" he greeted the three in front of him, awkwardly since he didn't know any names.

"Jonas Jarvis." he said offering a hand. "I'll be the Avengers butler from here out."

"Eh...Butler?" Shinnosuke blinked. "Was...that Tony's idea?" he asked bluntly pointing at the Golden Avenger.

"This is my family," he introduced, "they'll be assisting me and living together, we are happily in your care."

"Ah...nice to meet you." Shinnosuke bowed to them.

"Nice to meet you, too," the girl, Viv, replied, bowing in return.

"I hope to get along with you well mister Drive." Jonas smiled. "May you enjoy the party."

"Thank you Jonas-san." he bowed again. "Let's get along."

"And how the investigation going?" Steve asked.

"Moment i leave those damn kids return it but took some pieces leaving an iou note can you believe that?" Kruger asked.

"An iou? Kids these days" he sighed.

"Ah...well still...for a bunch of kids they do some good...at the least I know that they'll continue so...it seems they have pick up a bit of a friendly rivalry with some of my kohai." Kruger chuckled. "A flashy crew of space pirates who have a habit of taking down tyrannical space governments."

"I'm sure my boys and girls will meet them soon."

"Twenty on those kids throwing the first punch." an elder man with short black hair wearing a tan leather jacket and white pants chuckled.

"Gavan...or do you prefer...Retsu?" Steve asked politely.

"I strictly go by Retsu these days...my replacement has more than earned the title of Gavan." he chuckled.

"Retsu it is, thank you for attending this little party."

"This is little?" they both asked.

"Hahaha Athena tis been awhile." Thor laughed as he approached a woman with violet-colored hair.

"Umm, do I…"

"What brings you here, fair goddess?"

"...Mister Stark's father and my grandfather were best friends, mister, um…"

"Thor Odinson."

"Well you must have me confused with someone else my name is Kido Saori."

"I see. Well, it is very nice to meet you regardless." Thor said going to the punch table.

"Well everything going good, people are please, and Tony Stark delivers aga…" he began before seeing Jonas looking away, "...what's wrong?"

"Sir...your...siblings have arrived." he said cautiously.

"...have they spotted me?" he asked in concern before he was pulled around and slapped. "...hey sis."

"Hey yourself," Antoinette, an attractive blonde who nonetheless bore a certain resemblance to Tony, growled. "You just show up and don't even say hi."

"Last time i saw you was in what was left of new york." he frowned, "And my answer is still no."

"Hello Master Gregory would you like a beer?"

"Jarvis i am not that little boy you wasted your time working for, something non-alcoholic, thank you," the man, nearly identical to Tony if not for his snow-white hair and goatee, answered in his usual imperious manner.

"Surprised to see you here, Gregy."

"My darling little sister thought we could convince you otherwise," he stated.

"Little, huh?" he said. "I guess that makes me the little one as well." He paused in thought for a moment. "i don't want a scene at my welcoming party."

"There won't be unless you…" Antoinette started before spotting the Hulk walk by. "...Excuse me." She walked past him, while turning to make a parting shot. "This isn't over, Anthony."

"Never is, Antoinette," he said, as Gregory went to take a walk with an amused smile on his face.

* * *

"..." The Hulk soon looked around to be sure he was alone before he dropped to his knees, panting as he turned back into Banner, hearing a voice that had been haunting him. "Shut up...I've had it with you...I'm not that man," he snapped as he repeatedly punched at the ground.

"Bruce?"

"Jen?" Bruce asked, recognizing her voice and turning to her, finding himself looking up at the six-and-a-half-foot gamma-green amazon that his beloved cousin had transformed into thanks to the blood transfusion he'd had to give to save her life. She was wearing a dress specially tailored to her amazonian physique, with specially reinforced heels that could stand her weight and density, and they both fit her quite well, much to Bruce's slight chagrin. "What are you doing here?" he asked. _'She's being a whore, is what she doing…'_ the voice in his head sneered. "I thought you were in Washington…" He tried to ignore the voice in his head. He hated thinking about the rumors surrounding her.

"I got a better offer," Jen replied with a grin. "I'm gonna be the Avengers' lawyer from now on, or at least until Tony Stark thinks he can find someone better."

"Or what, your gonna bang him to keep your position?" he asked sharply before covering his mouth. _'...that...wasn't...me.'_

Jen laughed out loud. "Bruce . . . you've certainly gotten a sharper tongue since we last saw each other."

"Last time we saw each other you punched me out, for trying to cure you," he replied, getting up before looking at his reflection and seeing a demonically reptilian version of the Hulk, scaly and spiky. "...Jen..i'm sorry."

Jen smiled slightly. "Now there's the Bruce I remember."

* * *

Natarsha just kept her distance as she watched the gathering of old and new friends this was her best chance as she started up Tony's computer and started her search, she brought up news in relation to russia and read about the Red Guardian and many heroes showing up in russia, "..so you've already started comrades…" she muttered as she continued looking for information.

"What are you doing, Nat?" a man in a black leather trenchcoat over a black suit with a patch covering his left eye demanded.

"...Fury," she snarled, still focused. "How have you been…"

"Good, but what are you looking for?"

"Who...Galina Tsarfin…" she said as Fury glared at her.

"How did you find out?"

"I'm the Black Widow, remember? It's the job you paid me for...why was she, a level 10 S.H.I.E.L.D. secret, kept from me?"

"You won't like the end of this road," he warned.

"Story of my life," she muttered.

* * *

"Well, this was a very long and I guess amusing party," Shinnosuke panted after the fun was over Captain America walked in.

"Look alive, Avengers, it's mission time," Captain America ordered, "we're needed at a UN meeting."

* * *

"...This is my first mission…" Drive groaned at having to act as security for a United Nations meeting along with the other Avengers. "I was kinda hoping for more...action."

"Normally we'd leave it up to the regular security, but this time...it's due to…" Captain America trailed off as all metals in the area floated and they looked into the sky to see a man in a black suit with red gauntlets, accents, and flowing cape and a black helmet that opened just enough to expose his eyes, nose, and mouth. However, thanks to how the light hit him, most of his face was ensconced in shadow beyond the helmet, leaving almost nothing visible but eyes gleaming with menace and quiet fury.

"Who the hell invited him?" Iron Man asked, raising his blasters.

"Stand down, Stark, he's under protection," replied a man in a black suit with silver accents and a silver-framed visor with a thin red lens stretched to cover both eyes. This was Cyclops, leader of the band of mutant freedom fighters and rights advocates known as the X-Men, several of whom were accompanying him.

"Yours?" Iron Man inquired skeptically. "Never thought I'd see the X-Men throw their lot in with Mag-freakin-neto."

"Things change, Stark," Cyclops answered, blunt and stern.

"So where's your Brotherhood or did you kill them?" Iron Man asked.

"Tony, enough." That was Captain America, trying his best to cut off tensions before they could explode into a fistfight. "What are the X-Men doing here?"

"As my government leader Charles Xavier suggested in order to be recognized, I have come to represent Utopia," Magneto answered.

"Government leader?"

"Much has changed since your avenging in space," Magneto said before he and Scarlet Witch glared at each other.

' _Well, this is awkward . . .'_ Drive thought.

"...Oh, no…" Iron Man groaned, seeing a green jet with a certain symbol touch down. Two figures stepped out, a man in a green hooded cloak and tunic over gunmetal gray armor and a young blonde girl in a similar cloak and armor, but with a blue tunic with the number 4 on the chest. Unlike the girl, the man covered his face with a metal mask matching his armor, allowing nothing but his eyes, glittering with calculating intelligence, to be seen. "Doom…"

"Stark…"

"So who's the girl?" Iron Man questioned. "A fangirl?"

 **=Sensors indicate DNA matchings with Reed and Susan Richards, boss man=**

"Come, Valeria," Doom said as he walked ahead, along with Magneto, while the X-Men and Avengers stood aside for the UN embassy meeting.

* * *

"Why are you with Magneto?" Steve asked Cyclops as they decided to take a chance to patrol the perimeter.

"He came to Professor X, said he wanted to rebuild Genosha into something better, that the...event would make the world fearful. He was also concerned about Genoshans' divided opinions on him and the X-Men as they seemed to look up to us more, so the Professor made him promise, we would help but we'd become the authorities."

"Hm...makes sense." He nodded simply. "I can understand it, and I know you understand it. But on a personal level...can I at least assume like me you're not liking it?"

Cyclops just gave a grin that was somewhere between cryptic and sheepish.

"I'm glad to see you're alright through...I thought I'd never see the old faces after...America….how are you all even...was it…?"

"No, Jean had no hand in it….she wishes she did, though." He frowned. "What are you Avengers doing in Japan?"

"...Revving our gears," he quipped.

* * *

"Achoo!" Drive sneezed, standing next to a woman with curly white-streaked auburn hair and garbed in an opened brown pilot's jacket over a skintight dark green suit with lighter green accents. "So...do you have to be a mutant only to be an X-Man?"

"Usually, sugar, mutants are the only ones we can find who want to be in the X-Men," the woman, Rogue, replied with a slightly impish grin that matched her name.

"Soka…" He nodded.

=It's interesting to learn things now and again, isn't it, Shinnosuke?=

"So what do you do?" he asked.

"I touch people and drain their life-force dry, if I held onto you long enough, I'd probably become you in personality, memory, and skills."

=So...a lazy cop with a good heart but has trouble getting into a working mood?= Krim joked.

"Oi oi…" Drive muttered.

"He can probably keep the other three in my head company," she mused.

"Other three?"

"Carol Danvers, Simon Williams, and Shiro Yashida, you know him as Sunfire."

"...No wonder your Japanese is so good." Drive nodded simply. "Though I can't imagine what having a second voice bugging you all the time is like," he said in painfully obvious sarcasm.

=Oh, haha…= Krim replied.

"So who knows what this is about?" Drive asked.

"Are you kidding me...Dr. Doom called this UN meeting," she replied. "Honestly, Erik's a bit suspicious of him, and I have to agree."

"Erik?= Both halves of Drive blinked.

-Attention, Avengers and X-Men, the embassy meeting is beginning, keep an eye out- the voice of the X-Men's telepaths spoke in everyone's head.

"Guess that's the final warning, this is more likely than not the point where things get bad," Drive muttered.

=You watch too many movies, Shinnosuke.= Krim sighed.

* * *

The Embassy meeting began as various infamous beings of both the human and superhuman communities had gathered. One was a beautiful woman with inhumanly voluminous and long red hair, garbed in a skintight sleeveless purple suit with silver accents and wristbands, as well as a matching tiara that also framed her face. Another was a man in skintight black that covered his entire body, all the way to the hood that masked his face, leaving only his eyes, mouth, and jaw visible. Said hood also had what looked like a tuning fork placed between the holes for his eyes. A third was also a man, with slicked-back black hair, sharp dark eyes and eyebrows, and pointed ears, dressed in a black leather vest opened to reveal his muscular torso and matching leather pants that stopped short of his ankles, which had small wings extending from them. The fourth was male as well, and garbed in a skintight black suit with silvery tribal accents and a mask styled to resemble a black panther's head.

"I had no idea everyone else was allowed to bring in their own security," Black Panther spoke, sitting down and removing his helmet/mask.

"And yet yours is the most dangerous of the land lovers," Namor sneered, seeing a man with an underwear tree snoring on a bench.

"Appearances aside...he's stopped more wars than anyone in this room combined." Black Panther's true self T'Challa chuckled.

"Wars are eternal, but he isn't," Namor said.

"Enough," Dr. Doom interrupted, "did you two come to discuss war or to discuss the planet's future?"

"For once, Doom, you are correct," Magneto said as he walked in.

"Be careful of your tone, Doom, ally you may be, but a land dweller you still are." Namor frowned.

"As charming as ever, you two…" T'Challa shook his head.

"I do agree, though...I'd prefer we moved along. This...company is volatile," Magneto spoke.

* * *

"Umm...Cap...hello...is this psychic thing working all the time?" Drive asked out of curiosity and traces of boredom.

' _What is it, son?'_

"I'm just wondering...why are we letting two terrorists attend this?"

' _You remember mostly their criminal records, don't you, son?'_

"Hai." He nodded. "They have lists so long it takes me a good night's read to catch up on them."

' _You're right, son, but sadly, we can't touch them at all.'_

"Politics, diplomatic immunity…" Drive spoke.

' _Most importantly, despite how he is, every single person in Latveria loves and supports Doom without any sign of brainwashing, or being cornered. There were rebellions, but now you can practically say Latveria is the most peaceful country on the planet.'_

"True," Drive admitted. "Even though I can't argue the truth, that doesn't mean part of me is okay with the concept of him forcing such rule on the rest of the world."

' _Hahaha, oh, your poor timing.'_ Iron Man laughed.

"Eh, why?"

* * *

"Look at these brave warriors," Doctor Doom said, showing clips of the Megahex invasion and Drive along with the Lockseed users' valiantly destroying the invading army and protecting the world.

"The Megahex invasion," T'Challa said as he saw the clips of Drive and Gaim fighting Megahex in his prime body.

"Of all the nations none is more attacked than Japan. Aliens, demons, monsters, cyborgs...uh...I suppose the term would be bioengineered androids and concentrations of energy given organic form," he muttered. "These threats that have oftentimes decimated planets, other nations, and threats most of us would have had great problems with. No matter what danger...Japan produces another warrior, another hero to protect them. Japan is easily the most secure nation in our world, due to having over hundreds upon hundreds of heroes. Even I, the great Doctor Doom, am nothing compare to these threats." That really got the attention of everyone listening. "I...Doom, am here to ask where do our nations stand in comparison? These threats won't always stay as problems for just Japan, we are powerless and foolish, look at the state of America!" He slammed his fist down hard on the stand before him to emphasize his words. "I cannot let this be ignored...we had a taste of their dangers but once! The Inves invasion...that was but a flash in the pan for them, but for once it was not contained…"

' _I'm still hung up on the part where Doom admitted his own powerlessness,'_ Iron Man said.

"I will admit to spying and keeping watch on the actions of the heroes here in case they became a problem for my country, so Doom humbles himself before you...we should all share what we're willing to defend our nations. I propose a worldwide Sentai, you could say groups for each country to ensure our safety; the Avengers call themselves world heroes but they weren't even here to mourn what occurred for us all...so Doom asks once...shall we all stand as equals...shall our children have their own heroes?"

"..." While not sudden, the silence was broken as everyone except the representatives of Wakanda, Utopia, Attilan, and Atlantis clapped.

' _Umm..what just happened?'_

' _I think Doom is putting us out of business.'_

"I have already begun producing protectors for Latveria, here," he said as files were given to them all. "After this meeting, I suggest you all work on equal defense forces."

"Well...I can't say I believe this situation...even though in fact his words carry truth," T'Challa spoke.

"Foolish, for I to be summoned for a pointless ordeal, Namor, King of Atlantis, is all the defense the ocean needs, I bid you all good day."

"But, Namor…" T'challa began to convince the proud king otherwise.

"I said good day!" he snapped as he jumped through the roof and flew off into the distance.

"Hey...he's got a sense of humor." Eiji laughed as he was woken up awhile ago.

"Doom has had his say, for anyone who wishes to have the table go ahead, but Doom's business is adjourned," Doctor Doom said, walking off the stage.

"I would like the stand," the Prime Minister of Japan said, "and I would like the Avengers' presence."

* * *

"The Avengers?" Drive asked.

"Yes, and we would like you to be disarmed if you would, please, for security reasons," the normal security guard told them.

"...Understood...Tony, Shinnosuke, drop the armor, Hulk off. Thor, put the hammer down," Captain America ordered.

"Hey, you can't be serious...you want us to walk into a room where two people who have tried to kill me are still very much armed?" Iron Man asked.

"I think it's for that very reason they'd rather us not be armed," Drive spoke up.

"Just follow orders," Captain America said sternly, especially given the X-Men being here.

* * *

"Avengers...and Mister Tomari."

"Umm, I'm actually an Avenger now…"

"It doesn't matter," he stated. "I am asking the Avengers, effective immediately, to leave Japan."

"Ahh, but I was just starting to like the thing they called Sake," Thor said.

"...On what grounds?" Captain America asked.

"Simple, the American issue."

"We had nothing to do with that," Steve said.

"What's happening?" Shinnosuke asked.

"It's simple, we're Americans and what did the U.S. just try to do?" Bruce frowned.

"But…"

"It's clear, kid, people might be welcoming us...but doesn't mean your government wants us here," Tony groaned.

"Exactly, furthermore, after that, you came to our country and recruited one of our nation's heroes. Furthermore, the only one who isn't some vigilante, but an actual officer of the law," he added.

"Umm, was I complimented?" Shinnosuke asked.

"You can see my problems with this. After all your nation did, now you come to take one of the laughably few Kamen Riders who abide and uphold our laws," he informed. "Now more importantly, where are some of your passports?" That made some of them freeze.

"...Umm…" Shinnosuke blinked. "..Minna...masaka…"

"Well, when a bomb goes off, you don't really plan for all that stuff to be covered under bomb insurance."

"In fact, let's not get started on the fact, one of your members is a known spy and killer."

"..." Captain America allowed that to slide.

"And correct me, but isn't someone here a terrorist?"

"...Umm, Tony, I'm aware you make weapons, but have you been a terrorist?" Shinnosuke asked.

"...Umm...he means…" he said before Wanda stepped up.

"Excuse me, sir, but that is not…" she began.

"Quiet, you being an Avenger is a great mistake if you ask me."

"...And Doom left this off on a more pleasant note," T'Challa groaned.

"King T'Challa...I'd appreciate you not interrupting...given your security detail," he said, looking at Eiji, who was hiding under a table.

"Uh...did I miss something?" Tony asked.

"That's Eiji Hino...Kamen Rider OOO...he's the son of a certain Hino family that is very high up in the Japanese political chain," Natasha explained.

"Oh, what, so they mad we didn't make their son an Avenger, then they milk it?"

"I'd sooner eat my tomorrow!" Eiji shouted.

"He was sucked into a political war in the Middle East...his tragedy was used to boost their position, exploiting the public's sympathy," she added, making some of her team just stare in utter shock.

"Stop trying to avoid the issue…"

"Enough," Doom snapped, making them all look at him, "you are simply bullying them for the actions of their weak-willed government, the Avengers were off-planet when the disasters occurred, and without an American representative present at this meeting, the next best thing really is Captain America, and let's not forget back in his day, he was more than willing to punch a Japanese in the face like it was a Tuesday."

"...Sad part is he's not wrong."

"So you can greatly try and kick them out, but you must also be aware that your Kamen Riders, Super Sentai, and other heroes enter a retirement of sorts after their mission is over, only a few stay active. T'Challa's security guard is an example, he's going around as a war hero who stops wars, the original Riders are in the shadows, you speak of them like you control them...but they do as they please. As the Americans say, freedom of speech and will."

"...Is Doom defending us?" Tony asked.

"Never thought I'd see the day either," Steve admitted. _'Which means he's trying to gain something.'_

"Also, you are aware most of the nations here have reasons to support the Avengers, the king of Wakanda especially, so it would be in your best interest to…" he began before hearing a shout.

"Huh?" the Avengers blinked as a man powered through the guards and grabbed Doom.

"Free Latveria, you tyrant!"

"What, how did he get in?" Steve asked.

"Looks like he disguised himself as security," Shinnosuke said as everyone watched.

"Free Latveria! Free it."

"Please kindly remove yourself before I take actions myself," Doom said as Magneto floated down.

"This worm is causing this unneeded meeting to last too long," he said, raising his hand.

"And you, you go to hell, you mutant scum."

"Oi oi, that's enough, no need for racism, si…" Shinnosuke said before the man tore open his shirt...revealing a bomb. "Bomb…liquid explosive!"

"Die, Tyrants!" he roared as he exploded with a powerful cloud that quickly ended his life and sent Doom and Magneto flying.

"Ah…" Shinnosuke groaned before seeing the Hulk using himself as a shield. "...Thanks, Hulk."

"Hulk fast, too, suit man," he grunted as he got up.

"Doom and Magneto," Shinnosuke spoke as everyone was getting their bearings back from the explosion.

"Knocked out cold…" Tony said. "That was a lot of trouble for one bomber," he started before hearing something. "Oh, it's never that simple."

"Is it ever…" Shinnosuke replied as they all stood up.

"Hell of a time to be without our gear," Tony said sarcastically. "Ok, what are we…" he started before seeing the army of orange spike-headed swordsmen.

"Got it covered," Shinnosuke said, pulling a Shift Car out of his pocket. "Belt-san!"

At that, a tire-like portal opened as the Drive Driver floated up.

=Reach into the goody bag, boys and girls, Uncle Krim brought presents.= Krim chuckled.

"To me, Mjolnir!" Thor said as the hammer came out with Captain America's shield. The Iron Man armor then followed suit.

"Ok, people, suit up," Tony said, putting his armor on, before scanning the attackers. "They're …"

"Igaroids, they are based on a space criminal who worked with Abrella, the criminal who fought the Dekarangers," Captain America said, putting on his mask.

"How do you…"

"I read the files Doggie gave the Avengers this morning," he explained.

"Ikuze Belt-san!" Shinnosuke said as he flung the belt on.

=Okay! Start Your Engine!=

"Henshin!"

 **=DRIVE: TYPE SPEED!=**

With that, Shinnosuke's body was enveloped by the tire-shaped energy barrier as the armor locked into place. One of the windows shattered as the Type Speed Tire slammed into his chest.

"Protect Doom and Magneto, don't let a single scratch get laid on them, Tomari, control the super-speeding in confined spaces, and Hulk and Thor, hold back on the full strength, the building looks unstable enough as is," Captain America ordered, "and make sure to protect the other leaders."

"I need no protection," T'Challa said as Eiji scattered around looking for his things.

"Gomen, gomen, I think I dropped my medal holder!"

"You're joking, correct?"

"I wish I was…" he cried.

"HA!" Drive shouted as he charged at the Igaroids. He punched one before spinning around and kicking another. "Good thing these guys are robots."

"But who made these things? Alienizer Abrella was killed." Captain America frowned.

"We can worry about that after we're not being ambushed," Iron Man replied, blasting the head off one Igaroid.

"Ikuze!" Drive shouted as he blurred around, grabbing all the Igaroids and slamming them into one another. "Handle Ken!"

At that Drive grabbed his sword as he jumped up into the air.

 **=TURN!=**

With that, Drive came down and slashed through all of them, leaving a blue streak behind him as he moved. Drive then twisted the handle again before he began spinning around like a top and slicing apart the Igaroids, then entered a sword duel with another.

=Hmm, the blades on this one seem to be made of vibranium= Krim noted as Drive's sword held up.

"That's a problem," Drive said, avoiding the next swing as he backed away. "Let's show some muscle!" He inserted a new Shift Car.

 **=DRIVE: TYPE WILD!=**

At that, his tire shot off and hit the Igaroid, sending it flying back into its fellow androids. Drive's armor re-equipped itself into the black armor of Type Wild. Drive let the Wild Tire slam and lock into place on his shoulder. He then charged as the Igaroid blocked his shoulder charge...but it was still pushed into all the others.

"Is it really that wrong to at least let them have Doom?" Iron Man asked sneakily on the comms.

"...I'm not against it that much, but he's still under our protection...but if the X-Men aren't inside, then something's going on outside."

"Probably more of these things!" Drive said as he crashed a large group of them into a restroom. "Stay!" he shouted, kicking them back in. He then grabbed a Shift Car as it began shooting a stream of cold wind that froze the door shut.

Everyone heard a loud explosion outside after a moment's pause.

"I volunteer Hulk go check that out," Iron Man spoke bluntly.

* * *

A large number of robots were crawling around outside. Each of them stood at least 7 feet tall, their armor was colored purple and particularly thick around the chest; however, their waists were circular and had 4 spider-like legs keeping them up. Their arms were large and bulky with built-in weapons, and their head units were modeled to look slightly like human faces...which only served to make them more creepy-looking. The robots aimed their arms and began firing blast after blast, demolishing things in their path.

"X-Men…" Cyclops ordered. "Pick a bot to kick in the ass." His visor glowed menacingly, as if to emphasize his order.

"Ahh, comrades, come, Snowflake." Colossus smirked as Magik hefted her soulsword.

A petite young woman in a yellow-and-blue suit with yellow claw marks on the blue sides and a yellow-and-black hood covering most of her face unsheathed a pair of adamantium claws from each of her hands.

"Kurt, I'm keeping a sign on vitals. If you need to, get ready to teleport in and save Erik," Emma Frost informed.

"Ja, Emma…" Nightcrawler said, taking out his swords. "Laura, how do you feel about your first mission as the Wolverine?"

"Like it's time to show them who the best is at what she does," Laura Kinney, the daughter of James "Logan" Howlett, the original Wolverine, replied with a grin.

"Good, fraulein, you got the attitude down, let's see the talent." Nightcrawler smirked.

The next thing Nightcrawler knew, the new Wolverine had become a whirlwind of clawed death and destruction, slashing through the Sentinels at their weak points and dodging all their blasts.

"You'd be proud, mein freund." Nightcrawler smirked as he joined in.

* * *

"We got Sentinels outside, looks like they're after Magneto and his security," Iron Man said. "This is turning into a bad day to work as security." He sighed, firing at more Igaroids. "Seriously, who wants Doom and Magneto so badly to plan all this?"

"Gee...it's almost like they are hated across the globe!" Drive Type Speed said as he ran through the halls and tore through Igaroids using his fists. "Oh, wait!" he shouted as he punched through nine Igaroids in one swing before he resumed running down the halls.

"Focus, people, keep Doom alive, keep Magneto alive, prevent war, simple as that!" Captain America ordered.

"Yeah...it's never that simple," Black Widow said, shooting one of the Igraoids' head unit clean off. She then pointed to the robots crawling along the windows.

 **=MAX FLARE!=**

Drive's Type Speed tire shot off and crashed into an Igaroid, then began grinding along it's head unit. 's Type speed tire shot off and into one of the Igaroids. Drive jumped as his new tire attached, then swung his leg out as his entire form was covered in fire, coming down with a flying side kick that he crashed into a group of Igaroids and blew them all up.

Captain America swung around and landed a kick to one of their heads before he spun around and smashed his shield into the head unit of a second Igaroid. He quickly took off his shield and tossed it cutting the head off one before it lodged into the chest of another. Cap blocked a swing from the knife of one of the robots before he snapped its own arm off via smashing its elbow joint into his knee. He quickly took the robot's own weapon and tossed it, which lodged into the head of yet another of the mass-produced robots. Cap grabbed his shield and he ran along to attack the next group of Igaroids.

"Ugh...I hate grunts," Iron Man said as he landed and held his arms out, shooting two Igaroids and blowing their heads off. He closed his hands as small sections of his armor on his gauntlets rose up. He then spun around as he unleashed a barrage of micro-missiles. Each missile hit one of the Igaroids and stopped them cold. After a second, all of them exploded.

Thor shouted as he swung his hammer and knocked back a large group of the Igaroids. He then spun around again, swinging his hammer and sending even more of them flying away and already smashed to bits. He held his hammer Mjolnir up as it began sparking lightning, then pointed it forward as he unleashed a burst of electricity that caused many of the Igaroids to explode.

Hulk roared as he was the only Avenger the Igaroids seemed to defy their programming to run from. Unfortunately for them, the Green Goliath still grabbed them and happily tore them apart like rag rolls.

"So...this a boring first day, kid?" Black Widow asked as she grabbed the arm of an Igaroid before sending it headfirst into one of its many robot brothers. She quickly yanked its combat knife out of its hand before she sliced the head off one of the others.

"I'll admit...this is more like what I wished!" Drive said as he grabbed his Door Ju and began shooting the Igaroids while back to back with Iron Man.

"Well, glad we could make that up to you!" Iron Man chuckled as they spun around while shooting, taking out a large group of Igaroids.

Captain America blocked a laser blast from an Igaroid as their long-range backup had finally arrived. He then whistled as Drive jumped over him and put in another Shift Car.

 **=MASSIVE MONSTER!=**

Drive landed as the purple tire locked into his chest. The twin monster weapon, the Rush Face and Fang, landed in his hands. Drive began swinging his arms rapidly as he blocked shot after shot. He spread his arms out blocking several blasts before a tongue shot out and began whipping the Igaroids.

Captain America then jumped over Drive's shoulder as he used his shield to block blasts fired at him before he dive-bombed the Igaroids. As the robots dispersed, they found themselves attacked by Drive and his weapon Monster as he smacked them around before smashing one between the fangs of his weapon.

"I am having so much fun!" Drive admitted. "I'll go survey the situation outside!" he said, running off in concern.

* * *

Two different sets of giant robots had arrived, almost identical in their design, but different in color. One set was smoother and shinier and colored red and gold, while the other had sharper, rougher edges and was colored mostly silver and black.

=What the?= Krim blinked at the iron man colored sentinels.

"Nani...what kind of Sentinels are those?" Drive asked seeing them.

=Kamen Rider Drive designated, speedster class, Rider Machine Tridoron, real name Tomari Shinnosuke= the Sentinel spoke. =Speed Level undetermined, danger high=

"My Data…" Drive muttered.

=Favorite food milkpops=

=Wow…= Krim blinked.

"Well...it can't possibly know anymore about me…" Drive muttered.

=Fears Kiriko Shijima=

"That's a valid fear!" Drive shouted as he dodged a punch before he back stepped out of another swing.

"I hope you enjoy Stark's creations," Cyclops told Drive.

"Tony made these?" Drive asked as he dodged another swing.

"Yep...to hunt down every hero he knows about on this planet and visited from space."

"So that's why it knows so much," Drive said as he parried a punch away before he rapidly kicked it, sending it flying away.

"It?" Cyclops asked, pointing to a whole squad inbound.

"...How many did he make?"

"Too many."

"Well...this day got a lot longer," Drive said as got into a pose, waiting to dash at his new enemies.

Then there were new arrivals, one being a human-sized Sentinel with an X in its center and the other being dressed like Captain America, but with the star on his chest and the A on his cowl both replaced by an X. He even wielded a shield that looked almost identical to the one wielded by Captain America, but it, too, had an X replacing the star in the center.

"Sentinel X, shut them down."

" **On it,"** the Sentinel said, lifting up his hands as the X on his chest glowed.

=Receiving orders...codes accepted…= At that, all the Sentinels stopped and stood in perfect attendance formation.

"Is everything alright, Cyclops?" the Captain America lookalike asked.

"Fine, Captain," Cyclops replied, "thanks to the Kamen Rider here."

"It stopped moving…" Drive said as he poked one of the Sentinels. "That's so weird… but so cool!" he muttered as he poked it again.

"You must annoy the queen's guard's in Paris," Sentinel X spoke.

"Ano...you mean London," Drive corrected.

"Forgive him, he's still in highschool."

"Why does that seem more common than it should be?" Drive muttered.

"Mister Drive, Juston. Juston, Drive."

"Don't forget Rover...say hi, Rover."

" **Kill all mutants...zzzrka!~ hello."** the armor spoke in a robotic voice similar to the Sentinels.

"Oh, your armor talks, too," Drive muttered. "Hehe...I feel a little less special now." he chuckled.

=I am not a pet, thank you very much,= Krim complained his face taking over the belt's screen.

"So who are you?" Drive asked, curious about the X-themed Captain.

"I'm the Captain America humans don't want but the Captain America mutants need," was his reply before he raised the shield. "X-Men, come on, Sentinel has this area covered, we need to check on Erik!" he said, leading them to the building.

* * *

"...ugh…" Magneto groaned as he awoke. He then in recollection raised his hand to attack before he saw the Scarlet Witch in front of him doing the same.

"Don't...even…" She frowned with her mystical energies flowing through her hands as her eyes glowed red. "Dare."

"Problem's solved, Fridge Magnet," Iron Man spoke. "We settled it while you power-napped. You should consider checking in with a doctor you actually like...Lord only knows how much of an earful your significant other would give us."

"If I find out humans were behind this attack on the lives of homo superior I will…"

"Do...nothing…" Scarlet Witch filled in harshly. "Doom and others were targeted, you pompous old fart."

"She has a point," Iron Man added. "You're not the only one people hate in here."

"You can forget that offer for a Latverian-exclusive wine," Doom said, walking past him.

"Latverian-exclusive wine?" Drive asked, appearing behind Iron Man and making him jump at how he came out of nowhere.

"I need to put a bell on you," Iron Man said.

"Emma, get healers out here, we'll handle fixing up the building," the Captain America lookalike said as the X-Men entered soon afterwards, with Steve and the others looking at the second Captain in shock.

"Oh, if you think he's shocking, wait till you see the human-sized Sentinel ripping Tony off," Drive quipped.

"I need to talk to a legal consultant," Iron Man joked.

"Hino Eiji," Doctor Doom said, "I found this under my body." He took out a book holding medals.

"Ah...where did you go?!" he said happily, holding the case up in his hand.

"I see you're alright, T'Challa…" Doom said. "I wouldn't want you dead before you consider the offer of an alliance."

"We have time, after all, Doctor Doom still lives," T'Challa replied with a smirk. "But, another day we may talk. Talk for now, mind you. For now, I'd prefer to go home. Come Eiji."

"Right!" Eiji smiled as he jumped over the robots and followed his friend...but not before he came back and picked up a large walking stick with a pair of colorful boxers hanging off it like a flag.

"You should…" Magneto started to talk to Wanda.

"No, this is the only time I will tolerate even your face, you and I are done, Magnus, you are gonna burn in hell and I can't wait for that day," she snapped.

"..." Drive looked to Cap, who just gave a sad look...that seemed to be all the Rider needed to understand.

"Now go back to your 'Utopia,' take your X-Men, and get out of my face. I've used your debt, you'll get no more from me." She frowned as Magneto frowned and turned away from her, leaving with the X-Men.

"Hm…" Drive muttered at that. Iron Man and Captain America looked at him before they remembered the detective fact.

"Kid, seriously, stop right there, that's super-personal business, don't get into it unless she wants our help," Iron Man said.

Drive just walked off as if ignoring him.

"Did he just ignore me?"

"Yep." Hulk nodded.

"I'll talk with him later," Captain America said. "Where's Thor?"

"Thor said he wanted to see if there were any leftovers."

"Oh, God...this is gonna be a long day," Captain America said. "Get these people to medical, Avengers...let's bring this day to an end."

* * *

"Well, that was the most interesting news all day…" Brain said, taking a break from Chase to watch the news. "What do you think, Chase?"

"...Ene...my…."

"...Ugh," Brain sighed before the binary codes returned on the screen.

" **Hi, Brain."**

"Omai…"

" **Now, now...I just wanna talk to you, we can be good friends, you and I."** the Crimson Cowl smirked.

"What do you want?" Brain asked bluntly as he fixed his glasses.

" **Information...if you refuse...I can tell the Avengers about 001...I'm sure he'll be very...inconvenienced by that,"** he said as the screen changed and Brain's eyes widened.

"...How did you find out about…"

" **I have my means...I have my ways, and I have my sources. If I was able to find out by following a few trails...what's stopping others?"** he asked, chuckling. **"Come on, Brain, let's be friends!"**

"...hm." Brain smirked. "Alright...but don't be angry when I use you for my own means."

" **You scratch my back, I return the favor. Now, I need...blueprints…"**

"...From?"

" **The Energy Management Center….after that I owe you."** He smirked again. **"And the Crimson Cowl always repays his friends."**

"Alright, then…" Brain said, tapping away on his tablet. "There, I've sent all I have to you."

" **I hope it's accurate, Brain, I hate to be friends with liars."**

* * *

"Well, team, that was eventful, but it was a good start to see where we need improvement and what we're still rusty at," Steve said as the Avengers returned to the tower, seeing Jarvis playing video games with his son and Shijima Go.

"I win again, Shijima Go-Kun," Jarvis said beating Go in another round.

"Damn it…." he groaned in annoyance.

"Jarvis, why did you let him in?" Tony asked.

"He said he had a meeting with Mister Tomari," Jarvis said, before hitting some buttons. "I win again."

"Damn it!" Go complained before he rolled out of the way of Shinnosuke's attempt to grab him.

"This a daycare now?" Tony asked.

"Well, we let you live here," Black Widow said as she headed off to her room.

"Ahh, the big guy needs his beauty sleep." Banner yawned. "Anyone makes noise, I'll be grumpy, you won't like the other guy when he's grumpy," he joked leaving.

"Humph, I go in search of wine and booze in that order." Thor laughed, flying off.

"I'll be in the kitchen," Scarlet Witch said, as Captain America grabbed Shinnosuke and Go by the shoulders.

"It's a good thing you're both here, actually."

"Umm...Cap…"

Steve then took away both their Drivers and all the Signal Bikes and Shift Cars.

"Uh-oh...ahahaha, oh, you guys are in for it." Tony laughed, taking Krim.

=What's happening?= Krim asked before Tony whispered it to him. =Ooh….= he muttered. =Your worst night ever.=

"I'll be training you both for the next two weeks," he said before taking their guns.

"I'm sorry...training?" Go asked.

"Gonna see how well you both do without the suits, the weapons, and the day-to-day lifestyle."

"So camping?"

"Yes."

"Oh, that's eas…"

* * *

"Why are there dinosaurs?!" Go demanded.

"Welcome to the Savage Land, boys." Captain America smiled. "It's gonna be a blast."

"Ooh! That's a mother-freakin' T-Rex!" Go panicked.

"Gonna be a blast," Steve continued as Shinnosuke and Go ran for their lives.

* * *

Nine individuals assembled at the table of the High Council of HYDRA. Three were the Hydra Queen, a reddish-pink-haired woman in gold and green, Empress Hydra, a blonde woman garbed in a tight green dress, and Madame Hydra, a woman in red with a golden crown and helm that concealed most of her face except for her lips and lower jaw. Others were a man whose head resembled a red skull and was garbed in a militaristic black uniform, a man in what appeared to be Japanese combat robes with long hair and a katana sheathed at his waist, a seemingly ordinary brown-haired man in a green uniform, and a bald man whose one visible or working eye gleamed with malevolence and who bore a gnarled gauntlet in place of one of his hands. There was also a figure that seemed neither male nor female but was otherwise humanoid except for the tentacles growing from and wiggling around its head, a man in armor with a helmet that concealed most of his face, and a robot with a man's face visible in the screen on its stomach.

"Show us," the Queen commanded as the robot press a button and the screen on his chest showed Kamen Rider Drive shaking hands with Captain America as he was officially inducted into the Avengers. "This...changes things."

"Indeed, we can't remain in Dimension Z for much longer now…Our Empire has grown large enough, wouldn't you agree?" The Empress smirked. "My allies in the Hand await our call."

"But the Kamen Rider is a...touchy subject and we were not at all ready for them to recruit him. We had a time to strike after the inves invasion."

"But it doesn't change things at all, we're ready to strike…"

"..." The Hydra Queen listened in on the thoughts and all the comments and suggestions before hearing footsteps. She looked at who approached as they all smiled at the Queen with looks of love, and the man on the TV having a very proud smile on his face. "And your thoughts?"

A young man stood forward. He wore a green version of the Captain America uniform with red and gold stripes, the HYDRA sigil on his chest in place of an American star, and a golden H on his forehead. He carried a shield that resembled Captain America's, but green and gold with the HYDRA sigil in place of the American star, just like his uniform.

"That we've stayed in the shadows long enough, the world needs us, it needs you, my Queen. Once I'm done, Steve Rogers and all of the heroes will see we're the good guys, we're justice, and we're gonna save them from themselves...and all...will...Hail...Hydra."

 **つづく**

* * *

 **O.N: And that ends our two part introduction to Avengers OverDrive, Now begins the first arc of the Story Captain America!**

 **Z0: Ooh what an interesting start.**

 **RP: Very. Anybody watching the current arc of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.? Or following the Secret Empire storyline in Marvel?**

 **O.N: In case the readers are wondering, Ryoma Takeuchi's favorite superhero is Captain America. So it's only fair to him that the story starts with an arc where Drive's first team member bonding arc begins with Captain America...but hopefully….you can forgive the bad timing due to the current Captain America in the comics as RP mentioned that story line. Apologies to you, Ryoma-sempai, I don't know if you dislike or like Secret Empire currently, I also doubt you're reading this but I can hope you'll enjoy Captain America as we love him teamed up with your Kamen Rider. What would my co-writers like to bring up in regards to the upcoming arc?**

 **RP: I'm looking forward to Kamen Rider Drive and Captain America battling Shocker and HYDRA.**

 **Z0: I really want to have fun with the arc we are gonna do, we have a lot to do with Drive/Shinnosuke and Captain America to do.**

 **O.N: And hopefully we're do our best and use what we got for Cap sources to use, but we also now go into detail or Overdrive Reports which will focus on introducing the other Marvel heroes or heroines and help you all get a good idea where they are gonna fit in the Overdrive. And in response to one of our reviews look forward to Overdrive Report: Guardians of the Galaxy with guest stars the Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger!**

 **Z0: It shall be a lot of random space-traveling asskicking fun.**

 **Groot: I am Groot.**

 **RP: Hooked on a feeling! Got me believing! That you're in love with me!**

 **O.N: We are hoping by the time of Spider-Man: Homecoming we will have plans for Overdrive Spider-Man but until then do not hold your breaths until I can make both regular Spider-Man Peter and toku Spider-Man Takuya a balanced and integral part of this universe. Don't even expect a reference to Peter Parker, however...don't apply that to things related to the Spider-Man mythos.**

 **RP: Alas.**

 **Z0: That is a hard one, really. But we'll get back to that with something.**

 **O.N: Now until then...I am OverNerd V, with me are…**

 **Z0: I'm Kamen Rider ZER0.**

 **RP: I'm Rider Paladin.**

 **O.N: And we will return next time.**


	3. Awakening

**OverNerd V: It's time to pledge your allegiance.**

 **Rider Paladin: To what, exactly?**

 **Kamen Rider ZER0: Ah, damn it...I have to commit to something...**

 **O.N: That, my friends, is the million-dollar question, as today Kamen Rider Drive's first step towards becoming an Avenger starts with Captain America taking him under his wing.**

 **Deadpool: Boo, I hate Sam Wilson!**

 **RP: Let me guess, "Not my Captain America"?**

 **Deadpool: Hashtag notmyCap, thank you.**

 **O.N: Not literally, Wade, and what is Captain America without the greatest foe of all time, HYDRA!**

 **RP: Fail HYDRA!**

 **O.N: Yes, Readers, Kamen Rider Drive will be battling the forces of HYDRA in this arc, however...things may not be as you think they are. Overdrive Universe is full of surprises.**

 **Deadpool: Yeah, like no Spid…*rips out his tongue, jaw, and vocal cords***

 **O.N: We're also gonna give you a heads-up, we'll be doing flashbacks Kamen Rider Kiva-style showing Captain America's past with his original team the Invaders!**

 **Disclaimers: We do not own Kamen Rider Drive or The Avengers. The Avengers and all related characters and properties belong to Marvel Comics, Marvel Entertainment, and Marvel Studios. Kamen Rider Drive and all related characters and properties belong to Toei and Ishinomori Productions.**

* * *

"...War...has changed…" Captain America, dressed in a bulky blue uniform and army helmet decorated to resemble the American flag, threw a round disc-like shield similarly painted like the American flag, concentric stripes of red and white framing a star in a blue circle, at a monstrous humanoid, the shield cleanly slicing the creature's head off.

Accompanying Captain America was his team, the Invaders. First among them was Margaret "Peggy" Carter, who was garbed in her own American flag-themed costume under the name Miss America. Second was Ezekiel Sims, who wore a black trench coat and vest over a black shirt and pants with combat boots and gloves and a leather mask with aviator goggles that concealed his face, also known as "Slinger," and it wasn't for his guns. A third was T'Chaka, heir to the throne of Wakanda and garbed in a black suit with a mask that made him resemble the black panther he took his alias from. Fourth was Robert Frank, a man in a yellow-and-green military suit, known as the Whizzer for the sound he made as he ran at speeds too great for human eyes to track as more than a blur, if he registered in their vision at all. Fifth was a man in a trench coat with a flaming skull for a head, known to some as Ghost Rider, but publicly called the Blazing Skull.

Slinger approached one of the strange monsters the Invaders had put down and examined it, seeing machinery grafted into flesh. It was also clear the flesh was rotting these creatures were never gonna last long. "Some kind of . . . machine organism," he muttered.

"What is it, Slinger?"

"The flesh, skin, hell, even the organs, they couldn't handle the grafting, these things were gonna die in days...weeks at the longest," he replied before opening its mouth and putting his revolver in it, then pulling the trigger and blowing out its brains. "Good measure."

" **Cries...of the innocent…"**

"What?" Miss America inquired.

"These monsters...didn't wish for their forms...people experimented on them," the Panther informed, closing the eyes of some of the monsters but also making sure they were dead.

"You're saying the fucking Axis actually turned people into these things and then sent them out to kill and be killed?" Whizzer deduced.

"...Focus, team, we need to find Stark, these things kidnapped him to make new weapons for the Axis, he's not a fighter, he couldn't ha…" Captain America started before a metal fist tore down the wall, revealing a figure in crude cybernetic armor.

"Peggy here for the Fondue?" the metal man spoke.

"Howard?" Miss America asked. "What are you doing in that contraption?"

"Escaping," he replied, "and raiding the cafeteria. Say hi, Arsenal."

 **-Good Evening-**

"Stark...how…"

"Cap, you won't believe what was going on here…"

Slinger held up the mechanically augmented corpse he had been examining earlier. "Maybe we will, Stark."

"Good...if you think they're something, wait till you see the Basement...they got something down there called...the Sleeper."

* * *

Cue opening

 **Ameagari Break Cloud sukima-kara[After the rain, from the break in the clouds]**

 **Aozora ga te maneki shiteru[The blue sky is beckoning]**

 **Alright sorosoro ikou ka[Alright, let's get going]**

 **Dare ka ga iu Logic shinji nai[I don't believe in other people's logic]**

 **Chokkan wa shinjite itai[I want to believe in my instincts]**

 **High Time hajimari wo sagashite[It's high time we search for the beginning]**

 **Fire Up, Ignition**

 **Heavy-na Pressure bukkowashite[The pressure's heavy]**

 **Accel fumikome[but break through and step on the accelerator!]**

 **Surprise sekai-chu ga Drive[Surprise, the world is on a drive]**

 **(It's faster than ever)**

 **Feelin' High mezameru you na[Feelin' High like I've just awakened]**

 **(Drivin' Show me)**

 **Hajimaru unmei ni wa[Once we've begun our fate…]**

 **(keep chasin' forever)**

 **Back Gear wa nai…[There's No Back Gear]**

 **All We Need Is "DRIVE"**

* * *

Back in the present, Steve Rogers awoke from his sleep and flashback to that day. "...Why was I thinking about that...it's been so long," he muttered before seeing a red dinosaur chase around Shinnosuke. "I think he likes you, Tomari." He chuckled before the id cards went off. "Captain America here."

=Hello, Captain= greeted a familiar and unpleasant voice. =It has been a long time=

"Baron Zemo." The Captain's tone was cold, almost hissing.

=I have a message for you, Cap...pure and simple...it awakens...the Sleeper is coming= With that, the frequency turned off.

"..." Steve stood up and put his card close to his mouth as he uttered, "Avengers Assemble."

At that moment, Shinnosuke's pocket lit up like fireworks as his id card glowed.

* * *

"..hmm?" Bruce Banner blinked, seeing his card glowed. "Looks like it's that time."

"Aye!" Thor cheered, holding up his card as Black Widow and Scarlet Witch came into the main room holding up their cards as well.

* * *

Tony blinked as he stopped working with Krim and Rinna after his id card went off.

"Oh, what of all things?" Tony asked as he dropped his possibly super-expensive and advanced tools unceremoniously on his work table. "Come on, Krim, we're picking up your body."

=I assume this is nothing good.= Krim sighed.

* * *

"Where's Go?" Shinnosuke wondered before seeing the apelike people messing with Go again. "Go."

"I didn't steal anything from that Moon Boy this time, I swear!" Go defended as he ran from them with the opening he got.

"Grr…" Devil Dinosaur growled at Gabutyra. "Rahh!"

"Rahh!" the mechanical dinosaur growled back before they ran off to race one another as the Quinjet returned.

"Ah, thank God…" Go sighed as Kiriko exited out first with her special boots on. "Nee-san?"

"Someone told me a certain brother has been breaking expensive cars outside his pay grade."

"How did Stark know I stole hi...I mean I don't know what you're talking about." Go whistled as he looked away. "Oh, look, Devil Dinosaur, let's go play fetch, boy."

"Not now," Steve said with a frown as he dragged Go to the Quinjet.

"Here," Bruce said, tossing Krim to Shinnosuke.

=I hate when people toss me...=

"What's going on?" Shinnosuke asked as he walked over to them.

"Everyone in the quinjet now," Steve ordered as they followed orders.

"Uh-oh...game face on."

* * *

"That is creepy…" Howard Stark blinked, seeing Ghost Rider spew fire from his mouth to cremate the dead experimented victims. "Massively creepy...and possibly a good few years of therapy to get over this. But...what disturbs me is how interested I am in the prospect of a fusion of machine and organism...wrong as it might be...thinking of how they made these...things so strong," he said. "Clearly the real issue is making the metal parts stick."

"What do you mean?" Steve asked.

"Well, how do I explain this in an...English way…?" he muttered. "It's like this, they can't function for long, because the...well, fleshy parts reject the metal parts. The result being shortened lifespan, bouts of uncontrolled rage due to their bodies' constant rejection. It'd be like if a normal person thought...it'd be cool if I replaced my arm with a gun. And then they did it."

"How did you make this suit?"

"Well, the idiots put me in a room with all the super-advanced weapons they had," he explained simply. "Really, all it took was a few hours of crude metal forging, and some hodgepodge of random things to make moving this heavy hunk easier." He chuckled.

"Why a suit?" Black Panther inquired.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe since I'm not exactly well-versed in how to deck a man in the jaw like you all, and I kind of want to wear something where if someone shoots at me it'll bounce off," Howard explained with a slight hint of sarcasm. "Also, I met two odd guys who weren't in the reports."

"Who?"

"They called one the Professor, and the other was a red-cloaked guy who called himself...the Supreme Leader," he replied.

-flashback-

Howard looked from his prison as various men, women..even children were taken by a man clad in wine-red and indigo-blue, a cloak concealing much of his features except for a demonic mask over half his face. Standing there was a figure clad in a deep blood-red robe covering all of his body. He had a hood drawn over his head that pointed up slightly, with two eye-holes cut in it as he looked out at the prisoners. His 'eyes' spotted Howard and he stared at him for a moment. Howard couldn't explain it...but something about this figure inspired the purest feeling of fear he'd ever felt in his life.

"What is the meaning of this!?" a Nazi officer approached, yelling at the two. "These Jews, and rebellious female pigs, are to be burned, you are aware of Fuhrer Hitler's commands."

"..."

"I am talking to..." At that, a snake - a literal snake - impaled the officer's throat.

"Humans...such disgustingly prideful beings," the red-robed being spoke in a garbled voice, that could not be understood unless one listened carefully.

"It's amusing they can't tell the difference between those fake burnt bodies we left at their camps...those bodies serve a higher purpose for us," the red person's companion spoke.

"Even these soldiers of theirs have their uses. This one should prove a good subject, his breathing has stopped but all his vital organs are still perfectly functioning," the red-robed one noted. "We can use this for one of our new Cyborg tests. His body is stronger and healthier than the others."

"But health has not proven useful...hmm, Howard Stark is in the cell over…"

"Yes, my friend, we are on the same page." The Red-Robed Man nodded. "Perhaps we looked at it wrong...perhaps will...or intelligence will prove better compatibility factors. And the American forces have many of those types," he mused as the snake that was lifting the officer...seemed to ignite the body aflame before tossing it down the hall, lighting up the area.

"I will entrust you with handling the transport, I need to prepare the Sleeper."

"Yes, I have many new notes to implement," the red-robed being mused as he walked off, but not before he stopped and looked at Howard. "You shall prove a useful baseline for a new theory, Howard Stark. You have my thanks as a being of sciences, however...under-leveled you are in comparison to us."

"Yeah, give me a second," he said, leaving the window.

"A second for.." The wall was then torn down as Howard exited in a metal armor.

"Now where were we?" he challenged as the cosmic rounds glowed.

"No, not the parts!" the red-robed man panicked. "Get them out of here, Professor."

"Yes, Supreme Leader!"

"Oh, no, you don't!"

"Yes, we shall," Supreme Leader said as a snake wrapped around his leg and lifted him and armor up. "...I take back my comment about you being underleveled."

"Thank you," Howard said, firing at the man who used a snake to take the bullet for him.

"The Invaders are here! They've found us!" a soldier shouted over the comms.

"..." The figure dropped Howard as the Professor had gotten the last prisoners in a truck.

-flashback end-

"After that they drove off and a lot of their men loved getting in the way," Howard informed. "I've looked in the Basement...and trust me, we gotta bury the Sleeper."

"Just how bad is it?" Captain America asked.

"...hm...well, let's just say if this thing gets turned on...the level of damage would be so bad we'd need to redraw maps," Howard explained, making everyone just stare in shock. "And I'm not exaggerating...if this thing is as strong as they say...it can level cities easy. Nations are what it's meant to level."

" **Vengeance must be served,"** Ghost Rider snarled, heading for the area Howard had just escaped from.

"Patience, friend," Black Panther admonished, stopping the Ghost Rider.

"We'll need to make it fast…" Howard adde., "Given what they talked about...I'm inclined to believe that what's down there...is some stuff we're not ready to fight." He paused. "Cap…"

"What is it, Howard?"

"I'm gonna be honest, I don't think the Nazis are the real enemy here."

"What do you mean?" Captain America asked.

"These guys...it's clear they are using them and Hitler as pawns...they don't care for anyone...because they aren't even human."

"Stark, where do I put these bombs?" Slinger asked, returning with various bombs.

"Come with me, Slinger, I'll tell you."

"..." Captain America frowned.

"Cap, Union Jack and Spitfire are on their way with the Ghost Jet…"

" **Helljet!"** Ghost Rider snarled.

"Calm down, Blazing Skull."

" **Grrr...I hate that newspaper name."**

"It's more people-friendly then Ghost Rider...ghosts don't inspire troops, ya know…"

" **What do I care for inspiring others, all I inspire is fear."**

"Why do I put up with you…?"

"Fury picked this team out, Peggy, let's all get along here. It's time to fight...or in this case...destroy.."

"Steve…"

"Ghost Rider look around your...so called supernatural powers should be useful in making sure we're not about to kill anyone….Panther go with him...make sure he doesn't kill anyone...and where's Jim and Namor?"

A literally burning man and a black-haired man in green briefs with small wings on his ankles flew up to the assembled Invaders. "Scouting ahead," the burning man, known as the Human Torch, replied. "What we found . . ."

"These inhuman creatures have to be obliterated," the wing-footed man, Namor of Atlantis, cut in. "That's the only solution for them. They don't deserve to draw another breath."

"...Good job," Captain America said, "let's shut this place down."

* * *

"Shinnosuke," Cap spoke up. "Tell me what you know about HYDRA."

"That they're an organization of subversives and terrorists bent on world domination and pretty much broke off from the Axis Powers of World War II to pursue their own agenda, which may be why they're still a threat today," Shinnosuke replied. "Are they back?"

"Yes."

"How do they keep getting away from ya?" Go spoke up as the Avengers glared at him.

"They have a special space, it's called Dimension Z officially, but to them it's the HYDRA Empire."

"Dimension...Z?" Shinnosuke, Go, and Kiriko asked in confusion.

"In short, what might be a few hours here...is like 50 years there," Cap informed. "Arnim Zola used it and took all of Hydra's chosen ones there in order to build paradise, I think they had planned to return after they won the war, but now it's their freezone,"

"Every time we beat up a Hydra agent and his life enters a red zone, they vanish," Tony said, "Hell, they're convincing people through the teleportation mechanism that they activated something to burn their bodies."

"How do you know HYDRA is up to something?" Scarlet Witch asked in confusion.

"They called me," he replied, making his team look at him.

"Come again?" Tony asked.

"Zemo contacted me and taunted me with how they are beginning their plans," Steve explained. "Which tells me one thing."

"And that is…"

* * *

"This is a declaration of war!" a speaker declared as a man in black tactical armor with a purple mask, a golden circlet around his forehead, and a sword strapped to his back watched on.

A line of students stood, dressed in green slacks, with black jackets with a latch that spread over the right chest, and a large green HYDRA symbol on the left chest. All of them had black goggles with red lenses across their eyes. Some opted to have their jackets open, revealing white shirts and green ties around their collars.

"Students of Hydra Gakuen…" A figure clad in dark black armor with green trim stood there, his armor made of scaled plates like samurai armor with a mask with an ever-so-slight skull theme, the crest atop his head being none other the a golden symbol of Hydra. A long billowing cape hung behind his back, he drew a sword handle off his belt as a blade made of solid red light formed as he held it up in a ceremonial manner. Next to him six more in similar armor, but colored in white and green and minus the helm crest and cape, stood next to him, drawing real swords or resting rifles against their shoulders. "We are proud to say you've reached the highest stage of honor for your Hydra Queen, you will devote yourself to the mission, to the truth!" he declared, as he held his blade up towards the army of students as they saluted the Hydra way. "We will free the fake Earth and awaken its people to truth, Hail Hydra!"

"HAIL HYDRA! HAIL HYDRA! HAIL HYDRA!"

"Yes, Hail! Hail!"

"He's gotten into this again." Baron Zemo sighed, before being addressed by a strikingly beautiful woman in black with a purple cowl covering her head, gold cuffs on her forearms and calves, and white fur on her shoulders.

"The Council is calling," she said.

"...what do they want?" He frowned.

"Answers about your contact with America."

"..."

* * *

"Zemo...do you understand why you've been summoned?"

"I have a few ideas," he replied, placing his sword on the ground, "and I disagree with you sending your 'Avengers' into my battle...the Captain and the Avengers...are mine." He frowned behind his mask. "I don't care about their new Kamen Rider, the Avengers will be defeated by me!"

"And do you honestly believe you can plan for everything?"

"Quiet, I am on the battlefield while you all hide in your little glass globe the so-called Supreme Leader made for you."

"How dare you insult the Supreme Leader!" the Supreme Hydra snarled. "He is a god, a being mightier than all of us!"

"Then where is he? Why hasn't he smited our enemies, why isn't the true world ours?"

"Because of the very thing called Kamen Rider," he countered. "You underestimate one being, your own creation, no less, and it can harm even the greatest. He has learned, he created an ever-evolving force, and so he was pushed to evolve. Yet...have you?"

"All I hear is the bellow of cowards, I am leaving," he declared before a shield with HYDRA's symbol stopped him.

"..Helmut." Captain Hydra frowned. "You're getting impatient again."

"I refuse to stand here and wait...I shall act! I can't stand by...the Avengers made their move and recruited an outside factor...who knows what else can happen if we give them too much time!?"

"You have a wife, Helmut, you also have a duty," he said. "The Captain and his team belong to me and mine, I promise you, if we fail, you will get your chance."

"Tsk...very well! I shall stand down this once...but only this once!"

"Thanks," he replied as Zemo left. He then looked at his superiors. "My team is ready...we await your command."

"First thing first we have a new armor for you."

"...but i like this suit…"

* * *

"So where are we going?" Tony asked.

"Germany," he replied as they stopped at Japan.

"So why are we here?" Go asked.

"One of us here just doesn't belong," Tony answered as everyone glanced at Go.

"Hai, hai, I'm not supposed to be here, I'm just a freeloader who eats all your stuff and sells bad pictures of Tony to the press to get the money to buy my soda," Go mocked.

"Is he always like this?" Black Widow asked Kiriko.

"He's a very snippy person," Kiriko replied.

"Ah, right, because I'm just a stupid kid who doesn't get how this stupid nonsense works," Go retorted as he leaned back.

"Miss Widow?" Kiriko asked as Nat gave her gauntlet and Kiriko aimed it and fired, hitting Go with an electric dart and making him fall down.

"...nee-san...you're so mean…" Go cried as Shinnosuke helped him out.

"Keep some Roidmudes alive for me." Shinnosuke sighed, laying him outside before hopping back in. "Kiriko, you can leave, too."

"Oh, no, she's cool," Tony said.

"I don't mind the lady joining us," Thor added.

"Cookie?" Bruce offered Kiriko.

"Thank you."

' _I'll never be free of her, will I?!'_ Shinnosuke mentally panicked.

As the jet took off, Viv returning from school found Go.

"Mister Go?" Viv asked. "Do you require medical aid?"

"Unless they make Band-Aids for pride...I'll take a cat scan for head trauma…" he groaned, getting up for a second before falling down.

"Completed cat scan, googling for pride Band-Aids."

"I can't get mad at something that adorable…" Go groaned.

"Adorable...googling….I am a...pet?"

* * *

"I have this odd feeling Go is confusing a young girl." Kiriko sighed as Black Widow prepared her guns and tossed Kiriko a high-powered pistol. "Eh?"

"You may have anti-Roidmude bullets but just in case you run into something...totally bulletproof."

"Oh." She nodded as she quickly took it apart before reassembling and reloading it.

"Fast learner." Black Widow smiled. "Been a cop long?"

"Not that long, really...but I just don't want to feel helpless like I did back during the Global Freeze," she explained simply.

"...It's a long way to Germany, let's do some sparring."

"Oh, you better freak out now Shinnosuke once Nat's done with her, she'll know kung fu." Tony chuckled.

"Really?!" Bruce complained as Drive was trying to jump out.

"Let me go...let me go!" he panicked as he was pushing past them despite all those holding him back.

"This amuses me greatly," Tony said. "Friday, we got the ok to land in Germany?"

=When do you ever have the ok to land anywhere?=

"I thought you promised to never discuss my failed 'women to get laid with' list."

Captain America laid back, resting peacefully despite the ride and the ruckus as Scarlet Witch noticed him tossing and turning.

* * *

"Holy…." Captain America panicked, seeing a massive machine before them. "...This...is the sleeper?"

"I know it's half the size of the Empire State Building….and we all remember the King Kong incident," Howard, or as he liked calling himself, Arsenal, reminded them.

"Well...we'd need that big ape to deal with this thing…"

"It's worse, it's an inner factory making smaller robots to clean up the pests it misses," Arsenal informed.

"You mean this is a walking battleship...that makes its own army?"

"Yeah, the kids can turn intangible and the daddy and them, well...they fire volcanic blasts from their faces."

"These things are insane."

"...Stark, are you sure blowing this place up will bury it?" Captain America asked.

"It's all we have as an option right now," he stated. "If we let this thing stay...or worse, anyone find it...how can we stop it?"

* * *

"Together…" Captain America muttered in his sleep before he woke up from alarms.

"What the hell are these things?!" Tony snapped, looking at the squat purple robots with orange arms and faces.

"More importantly, I want that one!" Thor laughed seeing the giant robot. It stood tall with powerful thick legs, and two incredibly long arms relative to its frame, two canisters extending from its back as a large chest armor extended outwards, revealing glowing engines and two bright lights flashing brightly. Its head was rounded with a helmet-like frame covering the chin, and a large protruding forehead, its 'face' a large metal plate mask with two glowing eyes.

"...No…" Captain America said in horror. "It is awake." The giant then fired missiles and said missiles broke off like one of Tony's trademark Jerichos, but instead of more missiles, it was more of the purple robots.

"Nani...more robots?" Drive asked as they landed in front of them.

=Be careful, Shinnosuke,= Krim spoke up.

"It's a walking factory," Captain America said. "Their faces fire off volcanic energy blasts."

"So...take them down fast and get past?" Iron Man asked as he raised his hands up.

"I live for fast," Drive agreed as he slid his leg back and got into a ready pose.

"There, just one mo…"

"BATTLE!" Thor roared as he swung his hammer at one...and went through it like it was a ghost.

"They can go...wha...oh, intangible!" Cap shouted.

"That's annoying," Iron Man spoke.

=Got it,= Krim spoke. =Shinnosuke, ike!=

"HAH!" Drive roared as he blurred forward.

"Shinnosuke!"

=Now!= Krim ordered as Drive's fist went through the face of one of the robots.

"Oh...I get it, the kid can move fast enough to hit them before their system activates!" Iron Man realized.

Drive ducked a swing from one of the robots before he spun around and kicked through another of the robots. He then dashed around as he punched through several of the robots and cleared out a path for the others.

"Tony, scan for civilians, Wanda, Hulk, Thor...handle…" Captain America started before the giant Sleeper's thrusters activated and it flew off.

"Ah?!" Drive asked as he uppercut another robot tearing it's head off.

=It's making it's move already?= Krim asked.

"...it was progarm to target the nations of the allies…"

=Already tracking it's estimated flight path.= Krim spoke.

"Yeah...and that doesn't look good." Iron Man agreed as he did the same.

"Perhaps but you will not stop the plans of the glorious HYDRA!" a voice shouted as the Avengers saw a portal in the sky.

"Who's there!?" Drive shouted, before getting struck by metallic tentacles with three sharp pincers on the end of each.

After striking Drive, the tentacles then pulled back to reveal a man behind them, clad in a skintight black suit accented with light gray in the shoulders and head, with green lenses covering his eyes and a green octopus-like symbol spread over his chest. He wasn't alone, either, accompanied by a man dressed in what would have passed for Iron Man's armor if the red hadn't been replaced with green and the Arc Reactor was covered by HYDRA's emblem. Beside them was a man dressed in leather armor that made him resemble Thor, but colored dark green with gold accents as opposed to black with silver accents like Thor, and he wielded his own hammer, a comparatively crude mockup of Mjolnir. Alongside them was a man wielding a bow and dressed in a green-and-gold version of Hawkeye's costume, a redheaded girl wearing a red-and-black corset with mostly black leather pants and wielding dual guns, a man dressed like the Grim Reaper and wielding a scythe attached to his arm, and a man in a death's-head mask with a white cloak over tactical body armor.

"Omai tachi...nani…" he started before seeing the tentacle that hit him...had one of his shoulder pads in its claws. "My shoulder…" He blinked in realization. He growled in anger as he pulled out his Door-ju.

"Oh, no, a gun, my greatest weakness!" the octopus man mocked.

"Shinnosuke, stand down," Captain America ordered.

"See you guys got to meet HYDRA's old WW2 baby," the man in the white cloak mocked.

"Yeah...not bad for an antique," Iron Man spoke up. "So...what, you guys here to collect it and put it in some HYDRA cult museum?"

"No, Stark, you insufferable idiotic fool," the octopus spoke, "we're here to watch the world burn, prevent you from saving the day and once HYDRA takes this world as our proper place, humanity will call us their protectors; we are the true Avengers!"

"You're nothing but opportunists," Drive shouted back.

"And this world...is a lie…" a voice spoke out as a man stepped forward in green-and-gold armor designed to resemble Captain America's suit, with the helmet being almost identical if not for the green coloring, and bearing a green-and-gold triangular shield with a glowing gold star in the center of the cross

"That's just not right…" Captain America said, seeing that.

"What would you know about rights and wrongs, Steven?" he asked. "Allow me to give you my obvious name...Captain Hydra."

"Yeah, no clue that would have been the name," Iron Man responded sarcastically.

"This world is a lie, we bring only the truth," Captain Hydra informed, "and we will not let you stop the Sleeper from awakening you all to the truth."

"However, if death will awaken you to the truth, that's very fine," the octopus-like man added dryly.

=...I know that voice...Otto?...Otto Octavius?=

"Who?" Drive asked.

=He's a scientist, he is a brilliant man. Primarily in mechanical engineering and nuclear physics,= Krim explained. =One experiment of his almost allowed him to hold the sun in his hands.=

"Nani?" Drive asked. "Such a smart man...now works for something as twisted as Hydra?"

"Because I have an enemy! An enemy I must defeat with all I have, I am not satisfied till I can defeat the man who ruined me!"

"I'm drawing a blank here…" Iron Man muttered with a shrug of his shoulders despite having a weird sense that he knew the costume.

"We should focus on what's simple, they are in our way," Captain America stated.

"We should smash the…" Hulk started before a tentacle actually knocked him down. "...Nobody saw that."

"Let's take them for a ride," Drive spoke.

"You're one of us, Kamen Rider," Captain Hydra spoke. "You may not be aware but your origins connect back to WW2, you should be fighting alongside us."

"What?" Drive asked in confusion. "WW2? Belt-san?"

=Beats me...I wasn't making things till the 80s.=

"And then getting outshined by me a year later." Iron Man smirked.

"This is getting annoying, if you're not a Kamen Rider who will stand with us, may the Leader forgive me, but you must fall," Captain Hydra said, lifting his shield as the HYDRA symbol on it glowed...and fired an energy HYDRA skull at them.

Drive held up his Door-Ju as it projected an energy shield that deflected it away. Drive then aimed and began firing back as Captain Hydra blocked with his shield, the two charging at each other as Hydra swung his shield while Drive leaned back and skidded under the swing before he spun around and turned to face the copy. Drive grunted as he jumped and kicked at Hydra, who blocked with his shield before he spun around and grabbed the Rider's leg. Captain Hydra spun and tossed Drive away. Drive grunted as he slotted a new Shift Car into his brace.

 **=HOOKING WRECKER!=**

A green tire locked into his chest before a hook shot off and tied around Captain Hydra. Drive then grunted as he used the fall to drag him with him. However, tentacles quickly separated the Captain from the hook as the Octopus came for Drive.

"Face a more worthy foe of speed and mind, I am the Superior Octopus!"

"Let's go for a ride, then, Tako-yaro!" he shouted as he landed before backing away as he reverted to his Type Speed Tire.

"Hey, kid!" Iron Man called out, only for the two to run off and take their fight somewhere else. Before Iron Man could follow, his green HYDRA knockoff stopped him.

"Name's Tactical Force."

"Good to know…" Iron Man said as they both aimed and fired at each other at the same time. "Reflexes are good but you can't beat the real deal."

On the ground, Thor battled his knockoff.

"What do they call you, imposter?" Thor demanded.

"The Hammer!"

"Straightforward!" Thor complimented as they clashed hammers, causing a large shockwave.

"Who do they call you?" Black Widow asked, dodging various arrows.

"The Bowman!"

"Hydra doesn't have the best think tank for names, do they?" she couldn't help but say as she dodged another arrow. "Also, your arrows pale in comparison to the real Hawkeye's."

Meanwhile, Scarlet Witch dodged gunfire from the redhead and slashes from the Grim Reaper and the Taskmaster. "Don't say it," Wanda warned the redhead, knowing what she wanted to say, judging from the sneer on her face.

"Die, mutant whore!"

"I said don't!" she shouted as she unleashed a large pulse of red energy that sent them all flying back and slamming into a wall hard.

"Surprised you're so powerful," Grim Reaper snarled as he charged at Wanda, "but you couldn't even save my brother!"

"Don't you even use him as an excuse, you black-hearted bastard!" Wanda screamed, lashing at him with her psychokinetic hexes.

* * *

"Ok, he's faster then me…" Drive started before he got punched in the face. "Ow, stronger, too...those arms are deceitful."

"I'm just fighting with all my available arms," the Superior Octopus mocked.

"Grr…" Drive growled as the arms shot at him. He then moved forward before he became a blur that swerved around the arms. Octopus blinked as his arms moved more wildly and the red blur moved around the area even faster.

"So...this is the full extent of your speed," he said as the blur moved around him before he was hit from behind, making him stagger forward. "Your trick will only work for so long, eventually I shall capture you, Drive!"

"I'm counting on it!" Drive shouted as he jumped into the air.

"This...that trick won't work!" Octopus shouted as his tentacles all shot at Drive as he aimed his leg at him.

 **=TYPE WILD!=**

Drive's armor changed as he turned into Type Wild and used his shoulder-mounted tire to body-slam into the tentacles. Octopus staggered as Drive grabbed all four tentacles under his arms before he backed away and dragged Octopus with him, then spun him around and slammed him into and through a wall.

"...grrr.." Octopus growled before Drive grabbed his back and tore the arms off.

"Let's settle this with muscle!" Drive shouted as he charged at him. Then they both locked hands and tried to overpower each other...but seemed dead even. "Nani?"

"If you thought my arms were my source of strength, no...it's all my new body's superior genes!"

"Even if you are superior...I won't stop!" Drive shouted as he began pushing as best he could. He then leaned back, bringing Octopus with him.

Octopus blinked before Drive locked his arms around his right arm and began pulling. Octopus groaned as he realized what Drive was doing. The Hydra warrior groaned as he reached his hand over to his locked right and grabbed his hand with his left. He then began pulling his arm up to keep the pressure from the arm bar from getting worse.

"Such...a simple...move is really the best a master of hand-to-hand combat can think of?!" he growled.

"No...but it's the start!" he shouted as he swung his legs around while he spun over Octopus and locked his left arm behind his back. Drive's right arm locked around his neck as he slammed his knee into his back. "You might be strong...but even your body can't work against its own anatomy!"

"...Did you think you would really rip my tentacles off so easily?" he asked.

"Hu.." Drive started before one of the "severed" tentacles choked him from behind. "What the heck?"

"My arms are linked to my mind," the Superior Octopus sneered his explanation. "I can control them even if they are 'severed' from my body."

"Ghh…" Drive groaned as he looked around before he noticed a circuit box. Drive used his free hand to drag him and Octopus closer to it.

=Shinnosuke, what are you doing?= Krim asked in worry as they closed the distance.

"It's no use, Kamen Rider, I know your armor offers you your own oxygen supply, but it won't do you any good if I cut off the path for it!" Octopus gloated.

"In that case...let's get a wakeup call…" Drive groaned as he forced himself up while holding onto Octopus. Drive then shouted and he lifted his fist up before...he punched the circuit box. Sparks began escaping it before electricity ran along Drive's armor.

"What are you doing!? That energy is feeding right into your armor!"

"My armor...with golden circuits," Drive corrected.

"Golden...you clever littl-!" He was cut off by the electricity feeding directly into his body instead of Drive.

"Yeah…" He smirked as Octopus backed away in pain.

"...Not as bad as Electro but..annoying enough…" he growled, about to go for more until he caught a shield. "...Taskmaster."

"Back off, Tako, I want a go."

"Weren't you supposed to take the Witch?"

"This is more fun," he replied. "Besides...if you keep going on, he'll adapt to your tricks." He approached Superior...before hitting him with the very exact same moves Drive always used. To Shinnosuke and even Krim...it was like a perfect mirror.

"Ore no waza…" Drive spoke.

"Oh, I got a lot more school in session," he said. "Let's go for a ride." He grinned, doing Drive's pose.

"Ha!" Drive shouted as he charged and the two swung punch after punch, blocking one another.

"Insolence…" Superior Octopus complained as the two went at each other.

"I never thought I'd fight myself...and it not being a roidmude!" Drive said as he blocked a punch before kicking as Taskmaster, only for him to duck under it. Drive then rammed his shoulder tire into his shoulder, sending him flying away.

"So...how do you copy a shoulder-mounted tire?" Octopus asked, enjoying that bit.

"Can't, ain't an Adaptoid...but I do adapt my own way…" he replied as he was covered in a white aura.

"Eh?" Drive questioned before the aura turned red.

"Gekiwaza...ho ho dan!"

Drive lifted the Type Wild Shift Car as his shoulder tire began glowing and he moved it forward. The Tire began spinning as it took the red tiger that crashed into him, and Drive groaned as he moved his leg back to push against the force of the blast.

"So it doubles as a shield...with its own barrier...interesting," Octopus noted.

Drive moved up his brace as he slotted in a new Shift Car and he lifted it up.

 **=TYPE TECHNIC!=**

The armor-changing aura formed around him and the tiger exploded. After a moment the smoke cleared as Drive stood there in his green armor.

"Well, Mister Roboto, domo arigato," Taskmaster joked as he took out a bow and fired fifteen arrows.

"Wait…" Octopus noted but he stopped himself.

Drive grunted as a force field formed around him and blocked all the arrows.

"..." Drive took a step back before he fired at Taskmaster, who shot arrows to perfectly counter each shot. "...Kuso...he knows my pattern."

=Indeed, who is he?= Krim asked.

"I am the asskicker, you are the asskickee," he introduced.

"The only one allowed to say that is shorter and cuter," Drive countered. "My tastes are none of your business, Jack Skellington."

"I'm surprised you deduced his face wasn't a mask," Octopus said.

"Wait, that's his actual face?" Drive asked freaked out. "How are you alive?!"

"Your tricks won't work on me!" Taskmaster shouted as he charged and punched Drive, sending him stumbling back. "I've fought some of the best martial artists the planet has to offer, kid, you ain't shit."

"I'm not a martial artist...I'm a police officer," Drive corrected, lifting another Shift Car in his brace.

 **=TIRE KOUKAN: ROLLING GRAVITY!=**

The new Tire slotted onto Drive's chest as the old one crashed into Taskmaster, catching him by surprise. Taskmaster groaned as Drive simply put his 10-ton weight down next to him. Drive waved goodbye before the weight became a dome of gravity that pinned him down to the ground. Taskmaster groaned as the gravity kept him from moving at all. Octopus laughed at the simple trick used to put him down for a moment.

* * *

"I can't believe you of all people are ok with that killer Rogue living as a peacekeeper of her own private island!" Grim Reaper snapped, slashing at Scarlet Witch. "She needs to die, help me kill her and I'll spare your friends!"

"I help you kill her, I'm betraying my friends, anyway - that's worse than death," Scarlet Witch retorted, using her hexes to make Grim Reaper misaim his slashes.

"And I thought my brother meant something to the Avengers."

"The Avengers aren't murderers, Eric!"

"Then the name Avengers is misleading!" he snapped at her as his hand glowed and skeleton hands erupted from the ground and grabbed the Scarlet Witch's legs. "I have you now, Witch, time to di…" He was interrupted by a gunshot in the chest, and he then looked to see Kiriko as he fell over and died.

"Kiriko?" Wanda blinked in surprise.

"Are you alright, Wanda-san?"

"You need to get away, there's a reason we call him the Grim Reaper," she replied in a panic.

"Eh…" she started before half-rotting corpses rose from the ground under her.

"You're going to watch, Wanda…" Grim Reaper spoke, as he got up, revealing holes in his chest now thanks to the gunshot. Even more unsettling, worms were spilling out of the holes, revealing how rotten his body was inside. "You're either gonna help me or suffer." He walked past her and aimed his scythe at Kiriko as it lit up. "I'm gonna drain you dry, police bitch."

"Kiriko!" Iron Man panicked, trying to assist but having to dodge shots from Tactical Force.

"Hulk save bike man's sister!" Hulk declared before the Hammer slammed his knockoff weapon into the Hulk's head.

"You and the Thunderer are mine, beast."

Captains America and Hydra were busy fighting each other while the redheaded woman and Bowman had Black Widow cornered.

"Who the hell are you anyway?" Widow asked the girl.

"I'm Sin, the Red Skull's daughter...pleased to kill you."

"Tomari!" Captain America shouted into his comms. "Get back here now, these guys are more skilled than we assumed, and Kiriko's about to get her lifeforce drained by the Grim Reaper."

* * *

"Eh?" Drive asked as he blocked a punch from Taskmaster. "Sorry...I can't play anymore." He pushed Type Speed into his Shift Brace.

=TYPE SPEED!=

"...And it was just getting fun, too." Taskmaster frowned as Superior approached

"Fun...this was work," Drive explained. At that, the wall behind him shattered as Tridoron appeared, surprising the two villains. "You were my first fight as an Avenger, so thanks." He pushed the finisher button.

"You really shouldn't waste time, Grim Reaper's process is irreversible."

"...tch," Drive groaned.

=Shinnosuke, Kiriko's life is more important than these two=

"I've already stopped thinking about it," he answered, lifting the car.

=FULL THROTTLE!=

Drive then jumped back as Tridoron spun around, its tire spoilers spinning before he jumped off of them. Drive launched up into the air, Tridoron backed up before it flipped over and transformed into its own Type Technic. The Tridoron grabbed Drive as he descended before it began spinning. It then tossed the Kamen Rider up even higher into the air. The two villains blinked before Tridoron grabbed them and bashed them into one another. The car then spun around and slammed them both into a wall.

"That was dirty…" Taskmaster complained as he pushed Superior off of him. "we ready?"

"yes now that he's out of the way its time to retrieve it."

* * *

"Shinnosuke?" Captain America repeated before the ground under them began shaking.

Everyone looked down before the ground under them exploded as Drive shot into the air with his leg outstretched in a kick. Drive flipped forward and landed on the ground. His eyes lit up as he blurred around and separated everyone from whoever they were fighting.

"What the…" Grim Reaper started before a punch ended up knocking off his entire jaw.

"Gross," Drive said plainly before he kicked the Reaper, sending him flying into a wall. "Never want to touch him again…"

=I detect life signs...but at the same time don't...it's a paradox=

"He steals human life forces to sustain himself," Scarlet Witch informed.

=He's like the Schrodinger's Cat theory...perplexing=

"I...never thought of that," Iron Man admitted.

"His Scythe also absorbs energy any form of it, so be careful what you throw at him," Wanda advised.

"That's alright, I'm not planning to blast him."

=You are very informative about him, Miss Wanda=

"He hates the Avengers for not saving his brother," she said before walking up to Kiriko. "Are you alright?"

"I've...felt better…" she admitted while gasping for air.

"You didn't have to help me," she said.

"What are you talking about?" Kiriko responded, "You looked like you needed help. So I helped, it's my job, after all." She paused. "Besides, it seems like Tomari was popular at the time."

"I didn't like them!" Drive countered. "Ok, so what did I miss?"

"The girl in red says she's the Red Skull's daughter," Black Widow said, getting everyone's - especially Captain America's - attention.

"That's...uh...disturbing?" Drive muttered.

"Seems about right." Iron Man nodded his head.

"The green Thor calls himself Hammer and green arrow man calls himself Bowman." Hulk laughed.

"Bowman...Hammer?" Drive blinked.

"I know, right." Hulk chuckled.

"My almost handsome doppelganger is called Tactical Force."

"Now that's better."

"What about you, Shin?" Black Widow asked.

"I faced some guy called Superior Octopus…"

=He's a rather well-known scientist formerly known as Otto Octavius,= Krim added. =His new body is strong and powerful.=

"Ugh." All the Avengers minus Wanda groaned like some kind of headache hit them all at once.

"Are you guys alright?" Drive asked.

=That was a rather odd reaction…= Krim noted, getting a nod from Kiriko and Wanda.

"I...feel like my brain wants to tell me something but it's locked."

"Hulk feel like smashing Octopus..but can't remember why…"

"Ugh...I have not felt this bad since that time I got into a headbutting contest with Hulk," Thor groaned.

"Hey, Team!" Taskmaster shouted as he came in swinging on a web.

"Oh...and then there was that guy, Taskmaster," Drive added.

"How'd it go?" Captain Hydra asked.

"Excellent, after car boy left us, Ock found what we came for and the other sleepers should be awaking."

"So...calling the Kid back...was a blunder?" Iron Man noted looking at Captain America.

"Tony, did it look like we were gonna be able to save Miss Kiriko?"

"Fair."

"Besides, I doubt whatever it was I could have got it," Drive countered. "They really seemed to like me."

"Is everyone else ignoring the fact he said other sleepers?" Widow asked.

"No...was just hoping we could double back to that after this whole...uh...team grudge match."

"Excellent, and the new targets are set?"

"Yep, Genosha and all those mutant scum are toast and then Latveria," he informed.

"Excellent, come on, Team, we're leaving."

"You guys heard that, right?" Drive asked.

"Unfortunately, Sir Tomari...we have." Thor nodded.

"So...punch and kick?" Drive chuckled sheepishly.

"It's pointless, they're already gone," Cap said as the team glowed before it faded away, "and even if we hit them, they have something that automatically sucks them into Dimension Z."

"Uh...anyone have a Plan B...really, no stupid ideas," Iron Man spoke up.

"Back to the Quinjet and straight to Japan."

"Why there?"

"Japan was part of the Axis, the sleepers have no reason to attack it, we'll plan and then inform the authorities."

"Is that really all we can do?" Iron Man asked.

"Besides maybe Hulk and Thor...I doubt any of us can stop one mid-flight...and even then Cap said we can't hit them," Drive spoke up.

"So let's get into the jet and go home and start planning," Black Widow said.

"It's really the best call," Kiriko agreed.

* * *

"I'll kill this Grim Reaper son of a bitch!" Go snapped after being told what happened. He even swung his fist and made a large dent in the wall. "He'll never get another chance to so much as swing his damn toy!" He growled furiously, surprising them at how he changed so much.

"That's...not...normal, is it?" Bruce asked, backing away.

"Yes, Doggie Kruger?" Steve asked on the phone. "Yes, I would like your assistance...yes...you received reports...it's called the Sleeper...I believe there are at least 3 more." He sighed. "Yes...and it seems that priority targets have been set. Yeah, those are the places…" He then smiled, "Thank you, Doggie, I knew I could count on your help."

"He really likes that dog," Thor noted.

"You kidding me, he and DekaRed were on his list for Avengers," Tony explained. "I mean...a space warrior who's famous for taking down 100 enemies in less than 4 minutes. A Space officer who has risen to be one of the best law enforcers in all of space. And is kind of known for pulling off some insane things." He was reading off a file showing images of Dekamaster and DekaRed along with their civilian forms.

"Ahh!" Go snapped, constantly punching the dent he made before Viv held up a Snickers bar to him. "Huh?"

"I saw on TV when people are acting irrationally, they are craving for Snickers."

Go...stopped and looked away and took a deep breath for a moment before he turned back around and took the candy with a smile. "Thanks...Viv…" he said as everyone just watched Go. It took most of them a moment...but they could finally read the 18-year-old.

"...Should I assist?" Jarvis asked.

"No, buddy, take care of your family and enjoy your retirement," Tony replied. "We got this."

"Are you certain?"

"We got it...trust me. We have Krim here to help me with tech, and we got the kid to be a useful powerhouse," Tony explained. "You don't need to push yourself into this stuff anymore than just being here to listen to us groan and complain."

"...Very well, Sir, but if Mister Go dents another wall, I will be peeved."

"Don't blame you...but I'm letting it go for now. Kid's sister just got attacked by a mad zombie...she's all he's got," Tony explained.

"Kiriko, are you…" Shinnosuke asked before seeing her preparing her guns. "Eh, you're still planning to go with us?"

"Why wouldn't I?" she asked as she cleaned one of Black Widow's guns. "You always rush into any danger with little care for what happens to you. If I can't respond with the same determination...then I can't in all good intention be called your handler." Loading the gun capped her explanation.

"You're lucky, kid, I wish someone would handle me." Tony laughed.

"The handling shows respect, I've been handled many times and loved it!" Thor cheered.

"Wanda," Kiriko said simply as both Tony and Thor ended up tossed out a window by an unseen force.

"Alright, team, listen up, time for a little divide and conquer," Steve said.

"Divide?" Bruce asked as Thor jumped back in while Tony desperately climbed back in as best he could.

"We'll be splitting up and going to each likely target, the first Sleeper is off the grid but his mini-mes are heading for separate areas," Steve explained. "SPD has already tracked possible locations given the last place they spotted it, and narrowing those out with the Mini's." He showed them a map.

"I never should've let him watch all three Austin Powers..." Tony muttered.

"Nat, you and Bruce are going to Russia."

"Oh, boy," Nat replied with fake excitement.

"I'll pack the Big Guy's snow pants…" Bruce chuckled.

"Tony, you're off to Latveria to support Doom."

"Hahahaha...oh you're being serious…"

"Wanda, you're going to Geno…"

"I'm going to Latveria or I'm not going anywhere at all," she snarled, her eyes glowing with her magic.

"...Fine, Tony can go to Genosha."

"I just can't catch a break...still better than Doom," Tony muttered.

"Where do I go, Captain?"

"Thor, I need you to go and assist Captain Britain, Union Jack was a member of the Invaders, so he'll know about the sleeper."

"Then off I go," he said with a nod.

"What about me?" Shinnosuke asked.

"You're with me to America, the Skull wouldn't resist hurting me by wiping America off the map."

"So...we're going to America, then?" Kiriko asked.

"I was thinking you'd be better assisting Wanda, Miss Kiriko," Steve explained.

"Eh…"

"And that's an order, remember, you signed on as a member of our staff."

"Well, I can't deny that." She nodded. "...Tomari-san...at least be careful."

"If it helps then you girls can take Go."

"Wait...what?" Go asked.

"I don't mind," Wanda replied, "he's her brother."

"Don't worry, I'll keep Nee-san safe!" Go saluted.

"Why only me?"

"Because you don't have superpowers?"

"Good, you all know your jobs, then those who can't fly grab a Quinjet."

"Shotgun!" Go shouted as he split.

"Shinnosuke, we're picking someone up first."

"Eh?"

* * *

"Hmm, first trip to America." Doggie chuckled, flying the Quinjet, the leader of the Earth branch of the Space Police sitting across from Shinnosuke and Steve.

"Thanks for agreeing to assist us," Captain America said.

"But of course, I love the exercise. Plus it beats the paperwork...and since Ban got promoted that's about all I really get to do. He brought in all the really nasty aliens." He chuckled.

"Have you ever dealt with Skrulls or the Kree?"

"Diplomatic immunity." Doggie sighed. "But before I became the boss, in my youth I would often battle them by the dozens. Hahaha...I loved the looks on their faces when I showed up," he recalled wistfully.

"Well, next time they bring their war to this planet I know who to call." Captain America laughed with Doggie.

"Ah, this old War Dog still knows his tricks, even though now I'm but a glorified guard dog."

"So who's in charge while you're here with us?" Shinnosuke asked curiously.

"Tetsu...but he's gonna be mad…"

"Why?"

* * *

"No!" Tetsu cried, seeing mountains of untouched paperwork.

"Oh, don't be such a crybaby," Swan said as she slammed a stack down in front of him. "How are you ever going to get fully promoted to a captain if you cry at the sight of paperwork?"

"Why does the boss leave so much to pile up?"

"What do you mean...this is his early morning work. This isn't even near piled up," Swan explained.

"AH!" Tetsu cried slamming his head on the desk.

* * *

"So that's the deal...a Nazi killer robot is coming to kill all mutants," Iron Man told the X-Men who came to greet him.

"He's not lying," Jean Grey informed.

"Who lies about stuff like that?!" Iron Man complained.

"You do know Erik was in a concentration camp right?"

"Yeah...and you also probably know that it was either here...or go talk to Doom...I chose the less annoying one," Iron Man explained. "Well, hardly chose...but trust me, I'd take this over spending more than 5 minutes with Doom." Then his armor locked up and he was forcefully turned around to face a glaring Magneto. "Still better than Doom. Yo, Magnethead, how you doing?"

"What's this I hear about...Nazis…?"

* * *

"I was right to pack the snow pants," Bruce mumbled as he got out of the Quinjet. Bruce closed his black jacket as he felt the chill, on the plus side his pulse wasn't racing due to the cold. "Maybe I should have hid out in places like this...cold slows the pulse."

Next to him, Natasha got off the Quinjet, dressed in a red-accented white version of her usual uniform, complete with a Russian snow cap.

"...It's, umm...been awhile since we've been alone..." Bruce whistled. "Listen, about this...unspoken thing between us…"

"Bruce, I adore you but this isn't the best time…" she admitted. "This has been a rough week."

"Why, Nat?"

"...I...think I might've found my mother."

"Oh...well...uh...yeah, I suppose that is more important," he mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck. "So what, is she being held captive here, do we need to bust her out? Did Fury know?"

"Of course he did...and he told me I wouldn't like what I learned if I kept digging."

"Nat...screw Fury, this is your family, your life…"

"Bruce, I was raised a killer, how can I expect her to welcome me with open arms?"

"You're right...you're smart like that. But don't you want to at least say you met her...you know what she looked like. At least one memory?" he asked.

"Bruce...this is the image of her I found last year."

"...My God...that's impossible…"

"Exactly my point," she said, equally confused.

"It's just there, not unless she and you are…"

"Bruce…" Nat said. "Don't...move."

"...Please don't tell me there is a red dot on me…"

"Worse…" she said as he noticed a clawed hand around both their throats.

"Hello there, trespassers," sneered a man in a dark cloak with the hood pulled over his head, leaving only a bug-eyed mask that covered most of his face exposed.

"...How did you sneak up on me of all people?" Natasha demanded.

"I'm just gonna be...not panicking…" Bruce muttered.

"They call me the Wolf," he replied, "and for you two, it's nap time." Then he released a gas.

"Oh….nooo," Bruce groaned, falling and dozing, as did Widow.

* * *

"Be calm, students of Braddock academy!" Thor shouted to the curious students of the superhuman school of England. "I come seeking your teachers." As he spoke, he gently put his hammer down. "I seek my old friend Captain Britain!"

"And you've found him," replied a blond man in an armored suit painted to resemble the British flag. "Hello, Thor. It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"Sadly, I do not come with great news, is the Union Jack of World War 2 around?"

"No, but his sister would gladly see you," replied a woman in yellow-and-black who appeared out of nowhere, or at least that was how it would seem to anyone without Thor's keen senses. "What is the problem, thunder god?"

"Do you know of the Sleeper?"

"Yes, we buried that monster," the woman, Spitfire, replied.

"It had been unearthed and more are likely coming, they will be targeting the nations that allied against Hydra back in the great war."

"What do they look like?" the Captain asked before the cloud darkened and they all looked up to see the sleeper's army of robots.

"Like those." Thor frowned. "Come Captain my old friend today we fight for your motherland!"

* * *

"So does this mean I'm an Avenger?" Go asked.

"You failed the psychological exam," Wanda said as they approached Latveria. "Now listen, when we approach Latveria, let me do the talking. Doom is a powerful madman and a tyrant, you both can't risk upsetting him."

"Yeah, who knows what dastardly, inhuman, sick and twisted crap he's doing to those poor Latverian people as we…"

"Or not," Kiriko spoke up, looking out the window.

* * *

"Winner of the science fair!" Doctor Doom declared, holding up a smiling little boy carrying a trophy. "But this young man's victory does not mean any of you are inferior, we are all winners, my people, and you will all shine, so swears Doom!" Then he noticed the Scarlet Witch, Kiriko, and a gawking Go. "..." Doom then placed the boy down and raised his hands, ready to battle before Wanda bowed to him. "You dare invade my home, Avenger."

"Now, Father…" Valeria said, appearing behind him. "What did we discuss?"

"..." Doom lowered his hands and looked at Wanda. "...How...may Doom assist you?"

"Hydra seeks war with you, Victor, any idea why?" Wanda asked.

"I have long had misgivings with the Red Skull and Hydra when they were reforming, months ago they attempted to recruit Doom," he replied, crossing his arms.

"They've awakened a machine called the Sleeper, it seeks to destroy Latveria."

"Seems they did not take my...response well," Doom added.

"Sending a country-scale death machine would imply that," Go muttered.

"If that's all, Wanda, you may leave Doom to defend himself."

"I am not leaving, Captain America asked me to help you…"

"Latveria has its own team of heroes to defend it," Valeria informed

"So...we can bounce...okay, later…" Go said before Kiriko yanked him back.

"We're not leaving, Victor," Wanda said before Doom cupped her chin.

"Oh...and to think you rejected my marriage proposal."

"The only reason she's here is cause she'd rather deal with you then Magneto," Go spoke up.

"Cute, but Doom still hopes for a yes, my dear. Very well, you and your...guards may come to Castle Doom."

"Okay, have fun, sis, I'm back...ack!" Go cried as both girls grabbed him before he could try to escape.

"Apologies...Guard and buffoon." Doom corrected himself.

"Hey, I made an impression!" Go laughed.

"Go...be careful."

"Oh, come on, what can he do to me?"

"Back in my early days, Doom one-shot the Hulk who was at max power," Wanda whispered to him.

"He doesn't let him live it down, does he?" Go asked.

"No." Valeria smiled.

"This one is...Kamen Rider Mach," Doom spoke up as he looked at Go. "You made a name for yourself across America."

"Meh." He shrugged his shoulders, earning a kick to his gut that made him double over. "My sister is brutal…"

* * *

"Everyone but Nat and Bruce has checked in…" Steve frowned.

"Go was very vocal about his...but still, I'm sure they are fine. I mean, they are the last ones we need to worry about...right?" Shinnosuke asked.

"I hope so, Natasha seems distracted lately." Steve sighed. "Bruce...I get the feeling he has something going on...but hard to tell with the Big Guy around so often," he said. "Thor's under attack, but with Captain Britain and his school behind him, he'll be fine."

"Now all we need is a way to take down that sleeper." Shinnosuke smiled. "Yosh, I'm getting revved up."

"...I'm off to contact S.H.I.E.L.D….Shinnosuke, you meet with Doggie and I'll communicate with you both when I'm on my way back," Steve said before he walked off.

"...Cap?" Shinnosuke asked in concern. "Belt-San, did you…"

=Ahh, he seems in a hurry…= Krim spoke up from his spot on the table. =Something seems off.=

"You feel it, too."

=Hard not to, I'm sure Mr. Kruger also felt it."

"He feels responsible," Kruger said, appearing next to them.

"Ah/Whoa= Both of them spoke up at that.

"He feels like if he ended this in the war it wouldn't be hurting people in the now," he explained. "He probably plans to end it solo, find a weakness...but if I was him, the only way to pull it off would be at the heart."

"At the heart…" Shinnosuke repeated.

"Ahh, too bad I went off ahead on Tomari, I'll have to tell Steve I lost sight of the lad," Doggie said, turning away and not looking behind him.

"..." Shinnosuke smirked before he grabbed Belt-san.

* * *

"The Sleepers will soon wipe the world clean." Arnim Zola smirked, watching the timer as Captain Hydra approached. "The Supreme Leader will be pleased...Captain, how did they do?"

"I want Grim Reaper, Sin and Bowman off my team."

"Whatever for?" was his counter.

"Sin was very disobedient. I need a team that I can trust, Reaper is too focused on his vengeance towards the Avengers and Bowman's skills are lacking, I told him his daughter Kate was a better archer."

"...Anything else of...interest to add to that list?"

"I'm still evaluating Tactical Force..but I will be keeping Hammer, Taskmaster, and Superior," he explained. "Taskmaster and Superior at least showed some use in being able to deal with Drive, if I'm right, that one shall become an issue as he adapts and becomes a better member of the team."

"Superior is too focused on his revenge on the one…"

"That is something I'd like to mention...no one seems to remember that one."

"What? How odd…"

"I suspect something happened on Earth, but as we are cut off here in Dimension Z . . ."

"...we had complete immunity," he finished the theory. "Very well...we shall...roll with this as they say. It's one of our biggest threats down."

"Careful, Father, you're thinking like an American." The Captain smirked.

"Ugh...regardless, your evaluation has proven useful. I shall consider the suggestions...and based on manpower and resources implement fitting modifications."

* * *

"...You can stop following me…" Steve said as Shinnosuke came out of the shadows. "...I take it you wanna stick with me...and nothing I say is gonna convince you otherwise?"

"No, sir." He shook his head.

=Even if you try, he's going to catch up to you regardless.= Krim laughed.

"Well, we're gonna need to do this slow and quietly...I have a plan."

"A plan?"

"If the plans for the Sleepers don't exist here...then we have to go to Hydra's personal dimension….where a literal planet will be against us."

"So how do you plan to get there?"

"...I know a guy…"

* * *

"Ok, ok, so...let's recap...eheheh, see what I did there?" a figure asked, cleaning his sword. "You want me….to get my pals in Hydra, backstab them...get you into Dimension Z...then get you out?"

"That's right, son," Steve said as Shinnosuke and Krim looked uncomfortable.

"Sure!" he cheered. "Oh, they'll get over it when I pay them for the troubles! Ahahaa, are you kidding me, a chance to work with The Avengers?! No way are we passing that up!"

"...How much do you want?"

"1 billion dollars!"

"No."

"An orgy with female Avengers?"

"No."

"...A blowjob?"

"No..."

"...An autograph...on my butt!"

"...Fine."

"Whoo-hoo!" The figure laughed as he turned on the lights, revealing a group of costumed men and women in the same attire, but colored differently for each. One was a girl in pink-and-white with bare legs and her mouth and jaw exposed. Another was wearing a gray-and-beige tactical suit that also looked like a Zen monk's attire. A third was in green-and-yellow, a fourth was in a red-and-black suit that looked roughly and crudely stitched together, and the leader was garbed in a much more smoothly tailored red-and-black suit. "Deadpool and the Mercs for Money are at your service!"

 **つづく**

* * *

 _ **O.N: Aww, shit, he managed to show up for chapter 4.**_

 _ **Deadpool: Foursome~**_

 _ **Kamen Rider ZER0: I knew we couldn't keep him away forever.**_

 _ **Rider Paladin: He is here. The Messiah has manifested. The time of judgment is at hand.**_

 _ **O.N: Well, things are bad if Steve's going to Deadpool for help.**_

 _ **Deadpool: I resent that!**_

 _ **O.N: And looks like Nat and Bruce are dealing with a roadbump, hope they can escape the mysterious Wolf before the Sleepers hit.**_

 _ **Z0: Things are proving to be interesting.**_

 _ **RP: Very interesting.**_

 _ **O.N: And what's worse than Sleepers, knockoffs! HYDRA coming at the Avengers with their own Avengers, for where the idea came from, follow Secret Empire and read previous Secret Wars tie-in Hail Hydra at your local comic book store or website.**_

 _ **Z0: Read at your own risk.**_

 _ **RP: Indeed. Or even read the New Avengers arc of Amazing Spider-Man (issues 519-524) where a few of the HYDRAvengers were originally introduced, specifically Tactical Force, the Hammer, and the Bowman.**_

 _ **O.N: And if you're real Marvellites, I hope you picked up a certain name related to a certain Archer.**_

 _ **Deadpool: Yeah, lady ha…*gets his head stomped on my maximum gamer's foot***_

 _ **Z0: He's okay.**_

 _ **O.N: It's called allowing the fans to figure it out like a surprise quiz, anyway, next time we continue the Sleeper problem. Until then, I am OverNerd V . . .**_

 _ **RP: I am Rider Paladin.**_

 _ **Z0: I'm Kamen Rider ZER0!**_

 _ **O.N: And we'll return in the next Drive.**_


	4. Retcon

Deadpool walks in and sits down, before being joined by Gwenpool and the AkibaRangers.

"I know you were expecting the next chapter to Avengers Overdrive, that cool fic that had me appear at the end of last chapter, right? Too bad the head writer, who's a total dumbass (his name is OverNerd, by the way), decided he wanted to RETCON!" the Merc with the Mouth shouted to the high heavens. "And why, you ask? Because he's a pussy."

"A big one and an idiot, I mean, he let these losers in," Gwenpool added, pointing to the AkibaRangers. "Seriously, why are they even here?"

"Apparently, this is for all fourth wall-breaking lunatics," Deadpool replied, reading the pamphlet.

"What's wrong with him, anyway?" AkibaRed asked.

"Said he wasn't satisfied with the Roster and wants to start more fresh, why am I even talking to you? You're lame, I'm popular. I'm sexy, you're gay," Deadpool complained. "Can I please get some fourth-wall breakers from Toei half as funny as me?" he muttered as he ate some pudding before Momotaros cut his head off.

"That was mine!"

"There we go." Deadpool's head smiled as his body started playing hot and cold, "warm...warmer….boiling!...cold…" he groaned as Momotaros took a seat.

"Damn creepy pervert, suddenly comin' into my house an taking my stuff." Momotaros grumbled as he kicked the body of Deadpool off and out into the hall. "The Writers mostly OverNerd apologize to the fans of Overdrive but don't worry the cop boy will be an Avenger, OverNerd just feels his idea here needs a bit more World building."

"Hey body...body...numbnuts! Oh did you get locked out again! Oh you are so stupid, ugh...is it so hard to get good help? Hey Peachy could you?" Deadpool's severed head get's picked up and mounted on a coat rack "Well...this is an improvement, I'm stiff 24-7! Also I'm taller...damn canadian body." he muttered, "so like oni bitch was saying world building by that O.N wants to take things down and start small let some solo heroes meet and greet other heroes...and then rebuild his way back to Avengers with Kamen Rider Drive as a member there was also a membership problem blame the movies or Momotaros since he wants to be in everything the spotlight whore!"

"Pot meet kettle." the AkibaRangers accused.

"Shut it!"

"Why do we keep him...this versions not as good as the one from the movie." Momotaros pointed out.

"We are all the same sexy omnisexual bastard and we all had an orgy with that pudding your eating."

"..." Momotaros then threw up in a backpack while groaning.

"Oh come up he was lying." akibared said.

"Was i Nobuo? Was i?" Deadpool said winking at the readers. "But we're not gonna leave you all with my sexiness we gonna talk to you guys about what's coming your way….oh hey momo." he smiled as Momotaros grabbed the head and took out the Dengasher before walking away.

"First up will be OverDrive Reports this is a series of oneshots introducing everyone from the marvel and toei/toku side meeting and greeting or fighting…" AkibaRed said trying to ignore…

=FULL CHARGE=

"Heroes and Villains from both sides, some big chapters will be kamen Rider Ex-Aid fighting in the legendary Murderworld, Gwenpool take it away about murderworld."

"Murderworld . . . created by an assassin who obviously wanted to be a video game designer, or to create his own amusement park. Then he decided he might as well marry the two and be an assassin who kills people with games and theme parks designed specifically to horribly murder and maim them. His biggest claim to fame is getting a bunch of kids trapped in what basically amounted to the X-Men's Danger Room with the safeties completely off and telling them to kill each other before he did it for them. Claims he was 'inspired' by Battle Royale, but we all know he was watching Hunger Games when he came up with that. Or maybe it was Dennis Hopeless who was watching Hunger Games. Whatever. Oh, and he went after Elektra, too, whom you might recognize from Daredevil, luring her into his new-and-not-so-improved Murderworld, and he even got that Screwball chick whose livestream I just love, to help, too! Anyway . . . a game is a game . . . even if it's a deadly game, so can the Riders beat this one, or are they gonna die?!"

"And then we'll have Dobutsu Sentai Zyuohger face off the High Evolutnary!" AkibaRed posed dramatically, "The Super Sentai empowered by Animals vs. the creator of Beastials if you only watch Spider-Man Unlimited or New Men if you read the comics, the Zyuohgers awaken on Counter-Earth and find other kidnapped animal-based Sentai, Riders, Metal Heroes, and more!"

"Oh no!" AkibaYellow panicked.

"But as they escape, the Zyuohger are minna only hope Tatake Dobutsu Sentai!"

"Boo!" Deadpool shouted. "They should totally be teaming up with my lover Spidey, he's still trapped on Counter-Earth!" he complained. "Also, there's gonna be one that explains how the AkibaRangers here and Gwenpool meet but who cares."

"Speaking of which there the matter of the Spid…" Gwenpool started.

"No! No, shut your mouth!" Deadpool snapped. "Shut it, it's not getting anywhere for reasons, so shut it, shut it."

"Do we even need him, without that guy, he's more or less useless?" Momotaros asked, holding the coat rack with Deadpool's mounted head.

"Which is why we don't bring it up till the writers say so, but his villains and such will still appear regardless, so there," Deadpool said. "Next up a fic coming out of this universe by writers Kamen Rider ZER0 and Rider Paladin and just in time to announce since by the time OverNerd put this up it should be starting….Tokumei Agents!"

"That stars me!" Beet J Stag shouted, appearing out of nowhere and tossing Deadpool and Momotaros into a closet. "With this amazing me as the star, it will be sure to entertain you, as we drag around out new loyal monkeys to do work for us."

"That's right, bug boy here and the Go-Busters will be joining S.H.I.E.L.D., readers will hope S.H.I.E.L.D. survives the experience…" Deadpool chuckled. "Overnerd won't be involved, so the good news is, this fic will actually go somewhere!"

"Hush your tongue, talking apple," J shouted at the closet as he opened it. "Why do we have a talking apple again? I should dispose of this. My bugs will enjoy the nutrients." With that, J took Deadpool's head and put him in a tank holding beetles.

"And finally the next two projects to announce at this time are Captain America: Re-Fever, a crossover sequel between Captain America and the original Super Sentai before Goranger and JAKQ were retconned back in….Battle Fever J, Captain America has awaken in modern times and instantly gets pulled into a battle with what looks like the return of Satan Egos. If he's gonna win this he'll have to form a team with some of the country's greatest defenders...this will be before the formation of the Avengers," AkibaRed informed.

"The other is an Iron Man solo fic...but we'll be keeping that one a bit more under lock and key for now. Trust us, it'll be good." Gwenpool winked. "Plus ,we don't need readers confused since Dr. Doom is currently Iron Man...anywho, we're about done, oh, check out Ultra Champions Geed, which will be published a week or less after this is put up on Fanfiction and the writers again…"

"Mostly OverNerd," Deadpool said, licking a beetle.

"Apologize, please look forward to what's in store," Gwenpool said as she and the Akibarangers took a bow. "Bye-bye."

"Wait for me, my people!" J waved.


End file.
